The Way We Were in London
by Captin of Sirius
Summary: Two lives changed forever; a family ripped apart; a tragic end. All from a contract. SebxCiel, LizxOC, mpreg, character death, characters from Innocent Venus. More inside.
1. Everything Changes

Things to remember:

A) This fanfic contains shonen-ai. MALE ON MALE. BOY X BOY. Don't like, don't read. It's simple, folks.

B) I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) I own Lincent and Kosuke and Hiroki. They are mine.

D) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

E) MPREG ALERT. Deal with it.

F) 1/14

G) This is a sister fic to The Way We Were In Tokyo.

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Hi Kuroshitsuji fandom! This is the one of only two fics I will ever write in you. This fic focuses on the life of Lin Uchiha. It starts off Ciel and Sebastian, then later moves onto her. That is why this fic isn't under any certain characters, other than Sebastian.

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>Ciel Phantomhive sighed as he once again signed his name. It had been a relatively nice<br>Friday, but the Earl was eager to finish the week quickly. It had been quite tiring, and he was looking forward to the weekend.

"Young master?" Ciel looked up to find his butler standing in the door way, a tray full of sweets. "Are you ready for lunch now?" He asked. Ciel nodded, returning his eyes back to his stack of forms. However, Ciel noticed quite quickly that his eyes would not remain there. They followed his butler as he leaned over to place the food on the table, and jumped to his ass when he turned and kneeled to get something off the bottom of the tray.

"Earl Gray?" Sebastian asked, bringing Ciel's wandering, teenage mind back to reality. Ciel snapped his eyes back up to Sebastian's face.

"Uh, what?" He asked, his mind still wandering over his butler's body.

Smug bastard. He thought to himself when he noticed that his… observations were not as subtle as he would have liked, if the smug smirk on Sebastian's face was anything to go by.

"The tea. Is Earl Gray suitable?" Sebastian asked, not attempting to his immense amusement from his voice. Ciel nodded, irritated at himself.

"It's fine." He agreed, watching as his butler immediately began to serve him. "Is Lizzie still coming over this evening?" He asked a few minutes later, attempting to regain his bearings.

"Yes she is. She sent over a telegram just to make sure she got the time stamp right. The young lady seems to become more… abetting of the young master as your wedding date for next January draws near." He said, smiling gently. Ciel snorted, sipping on his tea.

Understatement.

"I suppose that is one way to think of her. Anyone else tonight?" He asked. Sebastian shook his head.

"Not that I am aware of, young master." He replied. Ciel nodded, and the two fell into a companionable silence as Ciel finished his meal.

* * *

><p>At sixteen years of age, Ciel, to his utter dismay, was only 5 inches taller than he was at the age of thirteen. Lizzie was just half an inch shorter than him, and she loved to tease him about it.<p>

"We'll have such short babies, Ciel!"

"If you can't make your suit fitting, I could fill in!"

"We'll never be dragged onto scary rides at the fair!"

With these memories swirling in his mind, Ciel faced his future wife with some less than pleasant emotions.

* * *

><p>Ciel yawned as Sebastian began to disrobe him for his shower.<p>

"Lizzie can be quite exhausting." Ciel mumbled, rubbing his eyes. Sebastian simply chuckled, focusing on the task at hand.

"How would you like your water, young master?" Sebastian asked, moving towards the bathtub. Ciel shrugged.

"Like always, I suppose." He said. Sebastian nodded.

"Yes, my lord. "

As they waited for the water to heat up, Ciel once again began to look over his butler. Suddenly, an idea he would blame on his raging teenage hormones and the wine he drank earlier that evening, came to his mind.

"Sebastian." He said. His butler looked up from his task, eyes ranking over his naked body for a minute.

"Yes, my lord?" He asked. Ciel took a deep breath, calming his nerves.

"Bathe with me."

* * *

><p>"Ugh…Sebastian!…"<p>

"Are you alright?"

"Don't stop you idiot!"

A chuckle.

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

><p>"Sebastian, close the windows. You're letting in a draft." Ciel murmured, closing his eyes tightly to block out the sunlight. Sebastian chuckled from somewhere nearby.<p>

"Young master, the windows are closed. I do believe it is your lack of clothing that is the problem." He teased. Ciel eyes snapped open as he sat up. Looking down, he suppressed a gasp. He really was lacking clothing… which meant that the dream he had about Sebastian in the shower… and the bed… we not very dreamlike at all.

"Oh my god." He murmured, burying his face in his hands… his suddenly inflamed face. Sebastian smiled softly, sitting down at the edge of the bed beside his master. Ciel reached a hand out and curled his fingers against Sebastian's sleeve.

"Sebastian." He muttered weakly, gently tugging at his butler. Sebastian bit back a chuckle, giving into his master's tugs. He didn't even blink when a hand nearly ripped his cheek off.

"Hold me," came the next demand. Sebastian wisely kept his amusement to himself and complied with his master's orders.

His master was such a spoiled child.

* * *

><p>"Ugh. What the bloody hell have you been feeding me?" Ciel groaned as he was helped up from the toilet. Sebastian frowned.<p>

"The same thing I always do. My lord, I think we should ask the Undertaker or William about this." He said, rubbing his master's shoulders to ease some of the tension. Ciel had recently begun to get an odd stomach virus that Sebastian could not cure. It caught them both off guard and was quite worrisome. This bug would strike at weird hours and would range from a simple gag to a violent offering to the porcelain god.

Sebastian also sensed something demonic about this stomach virus that a normal doctor would not pick up on.

"Very well. Gather my clothes." He ordered. Sebastian nodded.

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

><p>Silence. Deafening silence.<p>

That was why Undertaker dealt with the dead. They weren't surprised by bad news.

Heh heh. They expected it.

"What the hell do you mean?" Ciel glowered at Undertaker. His normally quick witted butler, for once in his life, was speechless. Lizzie, who insisted on joining them for this visit, was most certainly not.

"No, not my Ciel!" Lizzie sobbed, gripping onto Paula's hand tightly. The girl had caught them on their way out and insisted on going. Ciel, against his better judgment, did not feel like listening to her nag and gave in.

"How is this possible, Undertaker?" Sebastian asked—the voice of reason as usual. Undertaker chuckled wickedly.

"Who knows? Things are not normal with your relationship with the young master, now are they?" Undertaker asked, grinning like the maniac he was. Sebastian's eyes narrowed as Ciel groaned, covering his eyes and mumbling something along the lines of 'stupid butler.'

* * *

><p>After leaving Undertaker's office, Lizzie filled the tense air between Ciel and Sebastian with wails and protests, denials and self-pities. While they seemed to bounce off of Sebastian, they cut straight through Ciel, subtly making him flinch. It continued on until the trio—Paula was abandoned in the living room—arrived in Ciel's office.<p>

"We were supposed to get married next month, and now you want to throw it all away?" Lizzie was currently shrieking. Ciel flinched, looking at his hands intently. He had let many people down over the years, Lizzie included. But to take away one of her biggest dreams in life… what in the hell was he thinking?

Sebastian picked up on this train of thought, frowning. His master did not need this type of stress at this moment in time.

"Lady Elizabeth, I understand that you are upset, but I feel that I must remind you of why the young master wants to 'throw it all away' as you so delicately put it." Sebastian said softly, yet firmly. Lizzie froze at the warning in his voice. Before she could unleash her furry onto Sebastian, Ciel spoke.

"I'm… so sorry, Lizzie. So very sorry." He whispered, his bangs covering his eyes. When a tear streamed down his cheek, Lizzie gasped.

"Ciel!" She exclaimed, running over to hug him. He gripped onto her, allowing himself to sob like he hadn't in years, in the arms of his ex-fiancée. He had let her down so terribly; betrayed her in the worst possible way. What really hurt him was that Elizabeth only seemed to understand half of it; the innocent half of it. He had no intention of giving her the other half.

As Elizabeth began to sob alongside him, he wondered what his mother and father thought of this. Then of how this would change everything. And what of the Queen? He squeezed his eyes shut, burrowing into Elizabeth's embrace, firmly shoving away those thoughts for now.

Sebastian joined them a few minutes later, wrapping his arms around them both. The butler looked at the picture of Vincent and Rachel in front of them. With an internal sigh, he asked that they help get them through this.

They needed all of the help they could get.

* * *

><p>"So what is it you wanted to talk to us about, young master?" Mei Rin asked. Bard and Finny stood on either side of her, Tanaka by the door. Ciel sighed, gathering his wits about him.<p>

A week had passed since that fateful day at Undertaker's. As Lizzie returned home to call off the wedding, and Sebastian began to make subtle preparations around the house and Ciel's schedule to accommodate for this new health condition, the duty of informing those that would be directly in the know fell upon Ciel. So, before bed that night, he had called his three incompetent servants to his office.

"We're getting two new house members." He announced without preamble. His servants gasped, sharing curious looks amongst themselves.

"Who?" They exclaimed excitedly. Ciel smiled to himself, returning to his chair. They were good people, and made his personal hell a little brighter. He could overlook their… large flaws for these little moments of earnestness. With this thought in mind, he moved along.

"Well, Lady Elizabeth will join us next week. The second… will not arrive for some months." He said, looking at them all. They all nodded, having been expecting this for a long time now. Elizabeth had been pushing for this move for months.

"For the wedding, right?" Finnian asked.

"The wedding has been canceled." Sebastian said nonchalantly as he entered the room. If one looked close enough, one could spot a pleased quirk of his lips. "It is time for your medicine, young master." He added to Ciel, walking over to him with a tray upon which three pill bottles stood. Ciel groaned, nearly pouting at the butler.

"What?" The trio exclaimed, clearly surprised.

"Who is this person?" Bard asked, frowning. Sebastian chuckled as Ciel sighed, glaring at Sebastian once more. Stupid butler, 'stealing his thunder.'

"My offspring. The wedding is canceled because I slept with Sebastian." He explained casually.

"What?"

* * *

><p>That night found Ciel at his newest evening hangout - the bathroom.<p>

"Sebastian." Ciel said weakly, curled up beside his toilet. His butler gently knelt down beside him, and then lifted him up.

"Time for bed, young master." He insisted, while his red eyes showed concern at the discomfort clearly written all over the young man's body. Ciel nodded, grateful at the idea. Those blasted papers were clearly the fault of this latest round with the porcelain bowl.

"Very well. Carry me, Sebastian." He ordered hotly, feeling the need to reinstate his authority. Sebastian chuckled, gently cradling him to his chest. His master, so very needy.

"Would you like anything else? Some crackers?" He offered, laying Ciel down in bed. Ciel shook his head, rolling his eyes when Sebastian gently reached out to touch at his stomach. However, he hesitated, looking up at Ciel for permission.

"I'm guessing you want to say goodnight." He stated. "Go on. Who am I to keep you from the baby?" He added with a sniff of indifference. Sebastian smirked, gently lifting up the nightgown that Ciel wore. His eyes softened at the already slightly swollen abdomen, then pressed his lips to it.

"Good night, my little one." He mumbled. Ciel's expression softened. At the sudden rush of tenderness that shot through him, Ciel laced his fingers through Sebastian's fine hair. When he gently tugged, Sebastian looked up at him. The butler smiled, the leaned up to captured his lips within his own.

* * *

><p>As summer hit its peak, Ciel entered his second trimester. Lizzie rambled on and on at lunch around once a week about how he should be grateful it's not his first or third.<p>

Sebastian was in process of writing to everyone they knew that as of August first, he would be going on a Sabbatical in the Americas until next spring. It was the easiest solution to his growing abdomen. Ciel had already written to the Queen a more personal and persuasive letter that he and Sebastian had no doubt would be enough for her.

On a rarely cool July day, Ciel found himself wandering through the gardens. Dressed in one of Lizzie's looser blouses, Ciel spoke softly to his unborn child about the many types of flowers his beloved garden held, a tender smile of his lips.

"And begonias are simply lovely, little one. They were Mama's favorite." He said. When the child kicked, almost as if responding to his statement, Ciel chuckled and rubbed at the spot. With a content sigh, he went on his way, musing still. Spotting Sebastian hosing down Lizzie and Finnian by the edge of the house, his mind went to the father of his child.

He and Sebastian had changed over the last three months. Something seemed to have clicked into place subconsciously. Ciel had mellowed out for the most part, only becoming truly enraged when something important or baby related did not go the way it should have. His patience had grown, which would help when raising the child, and so had his tolerance.

Sebastian had tapped into some kind of paternal instinct, often becoming more involved in the lives of the other members of the household. He was helping to teach the employees their reason for employment and was helping Lizzie with her education in the business world. Ciel suspected this to be for when he would be forced to pass the child onto Lizzie but…he preferred to avoid those types of thoughts.

Together, things had changed between them as well. Sebastian seemed to either hover around him more or listen more closely to his actions. Ciel couldn't so much as move a stack of papers without Sebastian knowing where they had come from and where they were relocated to. He had also become protective of his master, always around whenever he feared Ciel could potentially hurt himself or was with someone else.

Whether this need to protect was for Ciel or the baby, Ciel doubted he or even Sebastian would ever know.

Ciel had grown to be tender with his butler. Whenever they were alone together, he instantly felt himself soften around the edges and found himself reaching for Sebastian, wishing to establish physical contact. It was almost embarrassing the overwhelming need to touch his butler whenever he spotted him.

Then there was, of course, the number of activities they now did together that they used to do separately. Bathing, sleeping, and eating, though Sebastian really didn't do the last two, were now done almost solely in the presence of one another.

Both were aware of these changes. In fact, they had had a discussion about it in their bath last week.

Where these changes were headed, neither knew.

* * *

><p>"You called for me, young master?" Sebastian murmured softly as he appeared in the doorway to Ciel's bedroom. He had been making sure the leak in the kitchen would not worsen overnight. He wouldn't be able to go to bed without knowing. Ciel looked up from under the covers, glaring slightly. He had a strange cramp in his leg and it was making him irritated.<p>

"Get dressed for the night and join me in bed." He ordered; the demand in his eyes as well as he stared at Sebastian. His butler suppressed a chuckle, knowing it would irritate him further. Quickly, he followed his master's command.

"Such a slow butler." Ciel complained, though he curled closer to the body next to him anyway. His butler chuckled, and then wrapped his arm around him.

"And you are a whiney pregnant man, my lord." Sebastian replied with an easy grin. Ciel glared, though a smile was shining in his eyes.

"Shut up, Sebastian." He teased sternly. Ciel flinched suddenly as the baby kicked sharply at his side

"Are you alright?" Sebastian asked, concerned. He cupped Ciel's face in one hand, then used the other to find Ciel's on his stomach. Together they rubbed away the sting of the kick. Ciel nodded, laying his head back onto the pillows.

"I'm tired." He whispered. Sebastian nodded, pressing a kiss to his lips.

"Then sleep. I'll be here though out the night." He promised, as he always did. Ciel nodded, allowing sleep to overcome him at last.

* * *

><p>As he entered his third trimester, Ciel began to see Will instead of Undertaker. Grell informed them that Will had better technology, so Ciel insisted they switched.<p>

It didn't turn out nearly as bad as it could have.

Will and Sebastian had never seen eye to eye, and when it came to the baby, this fact remained. Often times Ciel demanded them to quit arguing because it became so repetitive. Other than that, Will seemed to genuinely care about the baby and often advised Ciel and Sebastian on ways to continue on their healthy tract. He also informed them that the baby was due mid-December and that he would be coming to them for the checkups as the day grew closer.

His third trimester was full of discomfort, Ciel quickly realized. He hit his breaking point early November.

He had been filling out the latest paperwork when the baby kicked some muscle that activated a muscle spasm that had him in tears.

"I hate this! It feels like my body is falling apart!" He had sobbed in Sebastian's arms. After Sebastian had calmed the muscle, the child quieted down and the day went on. Then, when they were bathing, they discovered that Ciel was no longer as flexible as he had been before, which infuriated him quickly.

The real deal breaker was that night. He had been attempting to go to sleep when his child decided it was a good time to be as active as possible. Nothing soothed it back to sleep and Ciel spent the majority of the night in a restless doze.

He just wanted it to be over.

* * *

><p>A tragedy struck them in early December.<p>

When Elizabeth returned home from her mother's in tears, Sebastian quickly hauled the servants away to town to give the cousins some alone time. That night, Ciel informed Sebastian why.

"Do you feel how active it is?" Ciel asked, staring up at the ceiling. Sebastian chuckled, his fingers chasing after the fingers and toes of his unborn child as it turned over.

"Such an energetic child. We'll have to put a tracking device on it." He replied. Ciel nodded, his hand wandering down to rub his stomach. When his gaze became troubled, Sebastian stroked his cheek in concern.

"Ciel?" He questioned softly. Ciel sighed.

"Lizzie… cried again today." He said simply.

"Why?" Sebastian asked.

"Her mother disowned her." He said softly. His lover pulled him close, frowning.

"Elizabeth… she's given so much up for us." Sebastian stated. Ciel nodded.

"I know." He mumbled, still concerned for his oldest and dearest friend.

When Ciel and Sebastian had been brainstorming ways to have this child be accepted into society without severe repercussions, they decided that Elizabeth, if she agreed, could be the child's governess. It would be disrespectful for her to go through with the wedding. When they presented this idea to Lizzie, she agreed happily.

Her mother was not. All through the pregnancy she had attempted to dissuade her child from this duty. Lizzie ignored her and kept making plans. Her mother finally had enough.

"We'll be here for her, whenever she needs us. Try not to worry too much, okay Ciel? You'll make yourself and the baby sick." Sebastian insisted. Ciel nodded, curling as close as his swelled abdomen would allow them.

"Okay." He agreed. After a few more moments of silence, a thought occurred to him.

"What do you want, Sebastian? A boy or a girl?" He asked softly.

Sebastian pondered this, rubbing at Ciel's swollen abdomen. "Hm…I would love to have a son. A daughter would be nice under other circumstances, but in our lives, a son would be able to defend himself immediately." He said. Ciel nodded, looking up at the ceiling.

He jumped when warm lips pressed against his stomach, and the child became active. He patted Sebastian cheek, shooting his butler a soft smile when he looked up.

"I do not have a preference, though I'm sure Lizzie would prefer a daughter. I suppose we'll have to see." He shrugged. Sebastian nodded, looking down at the little foot pressing against Ciel's stomach.

"I suppose we shall…"

* * *

><p>Ciel went into labor at 6:30 in the morning on the 15th of December. It ended twelve hours later. Sebastian had been the one to deliver the baby, having been prepared to do so via classes from Will. Lizzie had acted as a nurse.<p>

"It's a daughter?" Ciel whispered in awe, staring at the infant in Lizzie's arms. It was squirming and an off, pale red with wrinkled skin. Wow, she had strong lungs.

"She's so cute, Ciel! She got your father's eyes." Lizzie cooed, looking down at the baby.

"Let me see my child, Elizabeth." Sebastian said softly, finishing his patchwork job on Ciel's stomach. He put the tools in a bucket of water, then after washing his hands, held out his arms for the baby. Lizzie nodded, passing over the black haired infant.

"Is she okay?" Ciel asked, searching for any deformities. Sebastian nodded. His red eyes widened for a fraction of a second when her dark eyes flashed red.

"She's fine." Sebastian replied before Ciel could question his pause.

"Give her to me." Ciel demanded as he and Lizzie managed to get him sitting up.

"I'll go tell the guys." Lizzie murmured, and then ran outside of the room to give the new family a moment. As Sebastian handed him his daughter, Ciel's eyes became full with tears.

She was so much more beautiful up close. Still voicing her protests of the outside world loudly, her dark hair and eyes were the stunning. Her skin was paling rapidly and it was as fair as his.

"She's beautiful!" He breathed, breath hitching slightly. Sebastian nodded, sitting down next to him as Ciel kissed her forehead. Gently, the butler rubbed Ciel's back as his emotions came crashing down from their pregnancy-elevated levels. "So innocent Sebastian, how did we manage to create something so innocent?" He asked, looking up at Sebastian. The older male shrugged, reaching out to pet at the baby's cheek.

A little girl…his little girl.

"I didn't expect to love her this much!" Ciel continued to sob. Sebastian smiled gently as he pulled them onto his lap. Rocking both sobbing people, Sebastian watched them both tenderly. After pressing a kiss to each of their foreheads, he confessed something he realized months ago.

"Neither did I. I never expected to fall for either of you." He murmured in his ear. Ciel froze, tears halting as he looked up at his butler. Seeing no lies in his red eyes, Ciel smiled that rumored, beautiful smile of his.

"I love you too." He breathed, and then kissed Sebastian. When their infant let out a bloodcurdling shriek, both laughed and pulled back, turning their attention to the infant.

Their little girl.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Huge first chapter, I know. Next chapter will be fairly lengthy too. So what do you think? Thoughts? The OOCness in the end should be excused. Ciel just gave birth, guys. Hope you enjoyed it.

- Kida-Asumi


	2. Raising a Victorian Princess

Things to remember:

A) This fanfic contains shonen-ai. MALE ON MALE. BOY X BOY. Don't like, don't read. It's simple, folks.

B) I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) I own Lincent and Kosuke and Hiroki. They are mine.

D) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

E) MPREG ALERT. Deal with it.

F) 2/14

G) This is a sister fic to The Way We Were In Tokyo.

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Hello everyone! I am so happy that so many of you loved this fic. This chapter is about raising the baby. NOTE: Next chapter will be heavy Sebby/Ciel. Hope you can't wait for that~

**Special thanks to: **Donttell and FEMALENARUTO1

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>"I want to name her after my mother, but seeing as she was named after hers, that might doom her." Ciel sighed, looking down at the infant in his arms. The three were in the kitchen as Sebastian was preparing lunch, while the rest of the household was out winterChristmas shopping. Sebastian nodded his agreement.

"Then make that her middle name. What else would you like to call her?" He asked, setting the tea down in front of his lover. Ciel's brow scrunched up as he pondered the possibilities. Snapping his fingers, he smirked smugly.

"I've got it. We're going to honor Lizzie and both of my parents." He stated. Sebastian raised a curious brow.

"Oh? So many wonderful people she must live up to." Sebastian teased. Standing, Ciel walked both he and the infant over to his window, and looked over the snow covered grounds. His butler quickly put his house coat over his shoulders, not wanting him to catch a cold. The mansion was quite drafty.

"Stay where you are Sebastian." Ciel ordered softly when he moved to pull away. Obediently, his butler did so. Leaning back against him, Ciel smiled softly. He and his daughter were soon embraced. Looking down at the infant, Ciel gently ran a finger down her soft cheek as she blinked her big onyx eyes at him warily.

"Child of mine, heiress to the Phantomhive clan, I, your father Ciel Phantomhive, bless you with the name you were destined for: Lincent Rachel Phantomhive-Michaelis." He declared softly. Sebastian smiled as well.

"The L, for Lizzie. The 'incent', for your father Vincent. Rachel, after your mother. Amazing." He breathed in awe. Their infant smiled, seemingly in agreement. She reached up towards Ciel's face, hoping to touch it. Her birth parent chuckled, bringing her up to nuzzle his face against hers.

* * *

><p>"Merry Christmas Lin!" The household cried out as Ciel walked down the stairs, Sebastian assisting him. The cold had set into his bones, making his movements stiff and awkward at times.<p>

The household had been extremely excited for Lin's first Christmas and had taken many measures to make sure it went off without a hitch. While Ciel continued focusing on making sure Lin was getting everything she needed, Sebastian and company had been working hard for the past three days to prepare everything for this day. Lizzy had planned out the decorations and Sebastian had dibs on the meals.

Nothing could screw it up.

"Linny~" They heard. All of them felt a deep sense of dread appear within them at the sound of what Ciel described as 1000 angels dying.

"Shit." Ciel swore, passing their daughter off to Sebastian, in an attempt to keep their little one from Grell's clutches. Sebastian seemed to be better fit for that purpose. He chuckled, shifting the 10 day old against his shoulder. They had Lincent in a white dress made from silk with a red bonnet atop her head.

The doors were thrown open. In swooped Grell, dressed in a skimpy Santa outfit.

"How did he find out about her?" Ciel hissed softly as he moved to stand in front of the butler.

"I have an idea…" Sebastian replied, his red eyes narrowing as Grell reached them.

"Oh, Sebas-chan, she looks just like you. Let me see her!" He insisted, reaching for the baby. A resounding smack to his hands followed.

"Keep your hands off of my daughter, you creep." Ciel snapped. Sebastian ran a soothing hand over Lincent's back when she jumped slightly.

"Shh, little one." He whispered into her ear. She cracked open an eye, relaxing when she met his with a sigh.

"But I love babies! They're the best! Please, Sebas-chan." Grell pouted. Sebastian flashed Grell a sickeningly sweet smile.

"She's too young, Grell. Why don't you go and find her hand spun, baby versions on Cinderella's glass slippers for a present. I hear that a hermit on Mt. Fuji specializes in that." Sebastian suggested. Ciel held back a snort, sending his butler a skeptical glance.

There was no way in hell Grell was going to buy that…

"Okay!" Grell chirped. With that, the red-headed shinigami fled from the house. The group was left in stunned silence.

"Um…can we open presents now?" Lizzy asked. Ciel nodded, raising a hand to massage his eyes. Dealing with that idiot left him with a massive headache.

"Yes we can. Sebastian hand Lincent to me and then fetch me aspirin." He ordered. Sebastian nodded, passing over the infant. Lincent let out a meep of protest as she was passed, but calmed when Ciel placed a tender kiss upon her cheek.

Lizzy squealed, leading the way towards the tree.

* * *

><p>Months passed. As winter blurred into spring and spring almost became summer, Ciel watched his daughter grow. In July he would introduce her to the Queen as a child he took in. But that was a later tale.<p>

Currently the young Earl was, as usual, signing his signature upon contracts and letters and what not. It was early afternoon, and Lincent was crawling across the floor, surrounded by letter blocks.

"A!" Lincent cried out suddenly. Ciel looked up, smiling slightly at his little girl holding up a block with the letter A.

"Very good." He said. Lincent giggled, continuing on with her journey. A gentle knock on the door sounded.

"Come in, Sebastian." Ciel insisted, looking back down at his papers. The demon entered the room, expression softening as he watched Lincent pick up another block.

"The Queen sent you a letter with a date for you meeting. I assume you wished to see it immediately." Sebastian explained. Ciel nodded, motioning his butler closer.

"I would." He said simply. Sebastian nodded.

"Lunch will be served in-"

"Sebastian!" Ciel gasped suddenly, gripping his butler's arm. The demon frowned at his master, wondering what brought this about. He followed his master's gaze, and his heart caught in his throat.

"Lincent." He murmured softly, and together they watched their young daughter crawl across the floor. Ciel gripped his hand.

"Look at that, Sebastian. She's growing up." He murmured sadly, all other things forgotten. Sebastian nodded, his hand squeezing Ciel's.

"I suppose she is." He said as he went to pick up his daughter.

"Come here, my little one." He said warmly. Lincent cooed as she was picked up, her hand clinging to his coat jacket. As he gently brushed her cheek with his free hand, Ciel joined them, wrapping an arm around Sebastian's waist.

"Good job, Lincent. We're very proud of you." Ciel informed his daughter, who grinned at him and waved. Ciel smiled, waving back. Sebastian placed a kiss to Lincent's forehead, looking at Ciel's smile. He slipped his arm around his shoulders, nodding.

"We love you too, little one."

* * *

><p>"What do you think the Queen will think?" Lizzy asked Ciel softly as they made their way towards the Queen's private chambers.<p>

"She will think you are very brave for assisting me in raising Lin. She'll think that Lin is the most adorable little one of the face of the planet." He answered confidently. Lin looked up at the sound of her name from Elizabeth's arms.

"Ma!" Lin cooed, reaching for Ciel. His expression softened and he gently tapped her nose.

"Be a good girl, Lin, and I'll let you sleep with me and Daddy tonight." He said softly. The baby giggled, nodding.

"She always is." Sebastian commented behind the two. Ciel jumped slightly, almost forgetting that he was with them.

"Earl Phantomhive, the Queen will see you now." A page boy said as they approached.

"Very well. Lead the way."

* * *

><p>"Evening sun is going down, out on the ocean," Sebastian sang to Lincent on the way home that night. He had her in one arm, Ciel in the other. Lizzy was sleeping across from them. Lincent had awakened due to the crash of lighting and thunder, and had whimpered in her seat before she began to actually cry. Then and only then did Sebastian save her from the personal hell and cradled her in his arms.<p>

"Wind is blowing round and round, and this is your home, it's our home now," He continued with his lullaby, crooning it softly into her ear. She was clinging to him, her face scrunched tight with fear.

God, she looked like her birth parent with that expression. He only hoped that a thunderstorm was the only cause for such an expression.

"Here's the place we go to sleep, and here is your garden," Lincent began to relax in his arms, sucking on her thumb as she watched him with curious, black eyes. He shot her a reassuring smile, leaning down slightly to kiss her nose. His baby girl grinned, reaching up to touch his face.

"I've got two arms just for you, one lullaby for you," Lincent let out a soft mew, her tiny fingers latching onto one of the buttons on his coat-jacket. She wiggled slightly in his arms before finally settling, sending her father a content smile.

"Now it's time to close our eyes, Dream and have no fear," He sang, truly meaning what he was singing. As long as he was around, nothing dangerous could hurt this precious child who fell asleep in his arms, who saw his face first thing in the morning, whose eyes would flash red when angered. This little angel spawned from a demon, conceived in lust, carried by an orphan.

Lincent Rachel, his entire world.

"The monster's gone he's on the run, and your dad is here, It's your lullaby," Lincent's eyes began to close, her little grip loosening. Holding back a chuckle, Sebastian continued singing anyway.

"There will be joy and there'll be pain, you will find out it's just the same," He felt Ciel stir beside him. Sure enough, a minute later Ciel raised his head from Sebastian's arm, blinking away his sleep-ridden mind. He glanced up at Sebastian, frowning slightly as the lullaby continued.

"This is your life that now begins, Here you belong my darling kin," Pressing a kiss to Ciel's forehead, Sebastian nodded towards the dozing baby in his arms. Ciel's face lit up with understanding and he reached out to gently readjust her blanket.

"Will you be patient with your dad, Someday you'll follow up the sun," Sebastian continued to sing as Ciel fussed over their daughter. Once satisfied, the Earl returned to his previous resting place, closing his eyes as he listened to Sebastian finish the lullaby.

"I'll be forever by your side, and you will hear from time to time, your first lullaby," Sebastian finished. Lincent was back to sleep, her little chest rising and falling in a peaceful rhythm.

"Where did you learn that lullaby? Madam Red used to sing it to me when I was a boy." Ciel commented. Sebastian chuckled, shaking his head.

"It's actually from the demon realm. It's something my mother would sing to me as a child. The first demon-human hybrid learned it from his mother, and then passed it onto his own children, thus introducing it to the human world." Sebastian explained patiently.

"Oh." Ciel said, cuddling closer to Sebastian's warmth. "How many times have you sung that to Lincent?" He asked.

"About ten, I think. It really does help soothe her." He explained. Ciel nodded once again, pondering this.

"And it's not some brainwashing thing?" He asked. Sebastian shook his head.

"Of course not." He assured Ciel, brushing down some of his wayward strands of hair. Ciel nodded, satisfied.

"Okay then. Maybe she'll introduce it into our family and make it a tradition." Ciel mused. Sebastian chuckled, nodding.

"Perhaps."

* * *

><p>Some of the people in Lincent's life came into it easily. Her parents accepted their presences and dealt with anything unwanted.<p>

Well, at least they tried.

The first outside influence exposed to Lincent was, of course, her godmother Elizabeth. Having been there since the moment she was born, it was only natural that Lizzy would become Lincent's greatest influence throughout the rest of her life.

Of course, besides her parents, there was also the help, which included Ciel's help and Lizzy's maid, Paula. By the time she was two, Ciel finally grew comfortable leaving her with them…if only because they got a dog.

And then there was William. She needs a physician who wouldn't be surprised by any…unexpected changes as she grew. So, with great reluctance from Sebastian and much arguing between the two, he was deemed her doctor.

Even Undertaker had managed to get a place in her life. Whenever Ciel felt that he would be in London for longer than two weeks, which became an often occurrence, he would take her with them. Then, while they worked, he would leave Lincent with the Undertaker or William. After all, if he left her with the help, she may end up dead and if he left her with Lizzy, he may not recognize her when he returned.

And so, with those colorful influences in her life, it was only a matter of time before an even greater splash was added.

So as Sebastian was making dinner that evening, and Ciel was doing his evening paperwork, their little girl met a new friend in the attic.

As the family was so preoccupied by their personal activities, none of them noticed the dark silhouette closing in on the two year old.

Except for someone not even in the house.

* * *

><p>"D-daddy?" Lincent whispered, cracking her tired eyes open. Slowly, she sat up. Surrounding her were sleeping men. Lin frowned, standing up.<p>

"Mama?" A creak in the floor boards had her heart racing and a nervous sweat covering her brow. Turning, Lincent gasped, covering her little mouth with her hands. A soothing sound was released from the figure in the doorway.

"Shh, Linny. Auntie is here to bring you home. Your mother must be frantic." The person said, sauntering over to the toddler. Confused, Lincent ran towards the person, clinging to them. "Oh, look at this. They even ripped your pretty dress. And look at your tearstained cheeks. Morons." The person tsked, arranging Lincent into a more secure hold. Then, with a flash of shining teeth and the sparkle of various jewels, they left the house.

"Oh Lincent!" Ciel breathed out as soon as his daughter was in his arms again. He pressed her head to his shoulder, pressing kisses to her cheeks and face. Weak with relief, Ciel leaned against Sebastian as they stood in the doorway to the town house. Sebastian studied Lin's savoir with barely veiled suspicion in his eyes.

"Where was she? We only noticed her missing fifteen minutes ago." He pointed out, slipping his arm to Ciel's waist, who was finally gaining back his composure.

"I have my ways." The red head winked. Sebastian and Ciel shared a look. Adjusting Lincent on his hip, Ciel turned a stern blue eye to the red-head.

"Thank you for returning my daughter, Grell." He said. Grell nodded, leaning against the doorframe.

"Anytime, Earl. She's just so adorable! I can't believe that someone would want to hurt her." Grell commented. Sebastian nodded, looking down at Lin as she attempted to capture Ciel's attention.

"Would you like tea, Grell?"

And so, just like that, the red-head became a normal part of Lincent's life.

* * *

><p>"So Santa will eat our cookies?" Lin asked skeptically. Ciel nodded, brushing back her bangs.<p>

"Yes. I promise." Ciel assured her. It was Christmas Eve, 1943. Sebastian had slipped off to somewhere, but promised to be back that night before Lincent went to bed. So Ciel was left to bake cookies with his daughter. Of course he had Sebastian write him out a recipe. So, with that in mind, he and Lincent made nearly thirty cookies.

"Is that why he's so fat?" Lincent asked as she crawled into Ciel's lap to wait for them to bake.

"Yes. He eats all of the good children's cookies. Especially cute little girls named Lincent Rachel Phantomhive-Michaelis." Ciel teased. Lincent gasped, turning around to look up at him.

"That's my name!" She giggled. Ciel pretended to be just as surprised, and then humored her with teasing comments that had her giggling for the next five minutes.

"Are the cookies done yet?" Sebastian asked as he entered the kitchen, shaking the snow from his hair.

"Daddy!" Lin giggled, jumping out of Ciel's arms to run into Sebastian's.

"Lin." He said warmly, hugging her tight. Ciel gently pulled the toddler back so that he could remove his coat.

"How is the weather?" Ciel asked, leaning forward to kiss Sebastian's cheek.

"Cold and windy. No playing outside for a while, Lin." He said, gently ruffling her hair. Lincent pouted, lifting her arms up to signal for him to pick her up. Sebastian indulged her just as the timer went off. She grinned, tightening her arms around his neck.

"Cookies!" She exclaimed as Ciel went towards the oven.

"Want me to get them?" Sebastian offered, gently placing a hand on Ciel's back. The younger shook his head, half-glaring up at Sebastian.

"I got it." He insisted. A few seconds later he was hissing from a burn to his finger. Sebastian was shaking with silent laughter as he shoved his finger under the water of the sink, Lincent still bubbly from the cookies being finished.

"Let me help." Sebastian insisted, gently pulling his finger from the water. He then wrapped it up and placed a light kiss over where the burn was.

"For good luck." He teased. Ciel rolled his eyes at the suggestion in his butler's voice.

"Later." He hissed quietly, moving towards his child. Sebastian chuckled once more, joining them.

* * *

><p>"Lin Phantomhive!" Ciel roared. His daughter giggled, racing away from her birth parent and slipping into the kitchen.<p>

"What have you done now, my little demon?" She jumped, turning to see her father making a lunchtime cake.

"Hiding from Mama Ciel. What are you making?" She asked, standing on her tippy-toes to look at the pastry. Sebastian chuckled, picking her up.

"It's one of my older recipes. A simple cheery pie." He explained. She nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Ah. Auntie Lizzie went to visit her Mom again, right?" Lin asked. Sebastian nodded.

"Yes." He said simply.

"Lin-chan~" Was all the warning the pair had before the kitchen doors were thrown open and Grell stood before them.

"Auntie Grell!" She beamed, waving to the red head. He smirked walking over to her.

"Come and play with me little one." He cooed. Lin nodded, smiling up at her father.

"By Daddy." She said, kissing his cheek. Sebastian ruffled her hair, nodding.

"Have a good time." He said. Grell threw him a wink as he left the kitchen. Rolling his eyes, Sebastian continued to make lunch

* * *

><p>"Happy Mother's Day!" Lin cried happily as she bounced onto Ciel's bed. Ciel smiled at her, pulling her into his arms.<p>

"Thank you, Lin. Oh; did you draw this for me?" He asked, taking a picture from her. Lin shook her head, grinning.

"No way! I asked Daddy to get a picture of you and me together in the garden and get one for me and for you. I'm going to put your face in my Christmas locket, and I guessed you'd frame yours." She explained. Ciel's expression softened as he took in the picture. It had been Easter Sunday, and they had been checking on the roses after church.

"It's beautiful, Lincent. Thank you." He murmured, pressing a kiss to her forehead. As she continued talking to him, he noticed Sebastian standing in the doorway. From the frown on his face, Ciel knew that whatever he had to inform him about, it was not good.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So what do you guys think? Again, next chapter will be more Sebby/Ciel oriented. Thanks so much for enjoying it!

- Kida-Asumi

- ps: can any of you guess the lullaby Sebastian was singing?


	3. It all ends

Things to remember:

A) This fanfic contains shonen-ai. MALE ON MALE. BOY X BOY. Don't like, don't read. It's simple, folks.

B) I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) I own Lincent and Kosuke and Hiroki. They are mine.

D) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

E) MPREG ALERT. Deal with it.

F) 3/14

G) This is a sister fic to The Way We Were In Tokyo.

**More relevant info to this chapter:** So sorry for the long wait. Busy time, a senior year in high school. However, I did type the chapters, even if they weren't posted. So here are three! This is the last time you will see Ciel again until the end. For those of you who will stop reading this fic, thank you for your time. For those who want to watch Lincent grow, welcome aboard! No hard feelings.

Special thanks to: Itachilover2000(thanks so much for the review, too~), Vampire Devil Kitty, Kaddy 16

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>The end of June brought to England blazing hot temperatures. Ciel complained to himself about this as he watched his daughter play in a nearby lake with Lizzy, Paula, and Finnian. How envious of them he was.<p>

"Young Master?" Sebastian asked, knocking gently on the door. Ciel turned away from the window, sitting down at his desk. Seeing the letter in Sebastian's hand, the Earl nodded.

"From the Queen. I was wondering when she would contact us over the killings of mothers and the kidnappings of daughters." Ciel said, somewhat relieved to finally start an official investigation. Sebastian murmured his agreement as Ciel read the letter. Quietly, he set up the tea.

"Sebastian, fetch me all files on "Heaven's Judgment."" Ciel ordered. His butler nodded, bowing his immediate submission.

"Yes, My Lord."

"I wonder what this could all mean." Ciel growled, burying his hands in his hair in frustration. Sebastian shook his head, frustrated as well."I wish I knew. It's as if these people never existed." Sebastian murmured. Groaning, Ciel stretched in his chair, rubbing the back of his neck.

"We shall not rest until we know some answers. Is that clear, Sebastian?" Ciel asked. The butler nodded, bowing.

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

><p>Sunday afternoons were Ciel's favorite times of the week. They were filled with his family and servants eating a hearty lunch together in the gardens, and then having dinner under the stars.<p>

"Daddy, watch what I just learned!" Lin exclaimed as she raced towards the group sitting under the trees.

"What is it?" Sebastian answered, pouring Ciel and Elizabeth some tea. Lin grinned, and then did a cartwheel. Ciel gasped, frowning.

"Lincent Rachel. That is not something a young lady should do." He chided. Lin pouted as Elizabeth and Sebastian shared an amused look.

"I'm sorry, Mommy." She murmured, walking over to the male. Seeing her guilt ridden eyes caused Ciel to soften, reaching for his daughter.

"I'm not mad, Lincent. You're young and will learn." He assured her as she climbed into his arms.

"Okay." She agreed, curling into his arms. Ciel placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, and then looked over at Elizabeth.

"Lizzy, would you please take her and gather some flowers?" He asked. Elizabeth nodded, rising from the ground.

"Sure! Come on, Linny, let's go and make your parents a lovely bouquet." She insisted, reaching for her hand. Lincent nodded, taking her godmother's hand.

As they disappeared, Ciel reached for Sebastian.

"I hate it when she is sad. Especially when I am the reason for it." He murmured. Sebastian kneeled beside him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"It is because you love her so very much. I've grown immune to guilt for punishing someone from my years of experience. You are just learning how to deal with being the disappointment to someone you love." He said. Ciel nodded, turning to bury his face into Sebastian's chest.

"Thank you for that. Have some tea." He insisted.

* * *

><p>Nights were Sebastian's favorite time of day. As much as he loved his daughter and enjoyed spending time with her, he really enjoyed his alone time with himself, the cats, the garden, and Ciel.<p>

"Mh…" Ciel moaned softly as Sebastian massaged his back.

"Here?" Sebastian asked, pressing soft kisses to his shoulders.

"Yes!" Ciel hissed, relaxing in a boneless way against the bed. Sebastian chuckled, moving his touch to Ciel's shoulder and neck.

"Good. I'll need you limber for tomorrow's confrontation, Ciel." He insisted. Ciel nodded, nearly unconscious.

"'Kay." He murmured, snuggling into his pillow. Sebastian's expression softened as he pressed a kiss to the smooth cheek.

He would do anything for this man.

* * *

><p>Everything had been going so well for Ciel Phantomhive. As he stood in the doorway to his daughter's bedroom, face drained of all color, he wondered why it suddenly went to hell.<p>

When he and Sebastian returned home from the latest successful mission from the Queen, they returned to a hysterical Lizzy and befuddled house servants. Not believing his cousin, Ciel's feet brought him here.

To his daughter's dirty room.

"I'm going to be sick." He murmured as his eyes caught sight of the blood on her sheets.

"Shh." Sebastian murmured while wrapping his arms around Ciel as the Earl swayed on his feet, hysterical gasps coming from his throat. "Deep breaths, Ciel. We'll get her back." He promised. When Ciel began to gag, he raced them upstairs. "As her father, we have a connection through our demonic blood. I can find her but I need you to pull yourself together to take charge of the household." Ciel nodded, resting his head against the toilet.

"Please bring her back to me, Sebastian." He begged. Sebastian turned him around to face him, cupping his face.

"I will." He promised, pressing a kiss to his lips. Ciel captured his face, pressing their lips together more tightly. Pulling away, Sebastian helped him to his feet. Hands held together tightly, they returned to the entryway.

"She's gone!" Elizabeth wailed, Mey-Rin joining in.

"Damn it, how did they even know about her? She's never been seen before." Ciel seethed, his grief being replaced by anger.

"I'm going to search for her know. Grell will be here shortly to watch over you all." Sebastian informed them. Ciel began to protest as Sebastian left the manor.

Elizabeth retired to her room soon after Sebastian left. The servants quickly scattered to secure the grounds. Satisfied things were safe for now, Ciel turned to return to his office.

He never noticed the plate flying towards the back of his head.

As it made contact, his eyes widened. Slowly, he dropped in a boneless way to the ground. When his attacker kneeled before him, his blue eyes narrowed.

"You."

* * *

><p>Convincing Grell had been extremely easy, to Sebastian's delight. It took a simply explanation for the shinigami to go racing towards his house. Knowing that Ciel was safe, Sebastian then focused on his daughter.<p>

Going to the nearest alleyway, the demon slipped inside it. Tapping into his demon powers, Sebastian began to recite an old summoning chant. His fingernails glowed a bright purple as he traced a circle on the wall.

"_De damnatis deos oro te, quod comparatur ad me invenient me."_ He murmured, drawing the pentagram inside of the circle.

"_Conceived filia mea in furore peccatum amissum I find me intraverit."_ Next came the two triangles, opposite and overlapping one another.

"_Deduc me ad eam ut libera eam angelum meum DAEMONIACUS features."_ Sebastian finished, drawing a straight slash through the circle. The circle glowed a bright red, and then opened into a seemingly endless pit of black. Smirking, Sebastian stepped inside.

* * *

><p>Ciel awoke with a fierce pounding in his head. Groaning, he slowly sat up.<p>

"How are you feeling?" His bicolored eyes snapped open as he heard the voice. Turning around, Ciel's eyes narrowed.

"Father." He growled. Vincent chuckled, sitting at his old desk.

"Hello, my darling son. My look how well you are solving this puzzle I left you with." He crooned. Ciel glared.

"What the hell do you want?" Ciel barked out. Vincent shook his head, strolling over to his son.

"Wouldn't you like to know, oh mighty Earl Phantomhive." He said, grinning. Ciel scowled.

"You bastard-"

**Smack**

Ciel winced as his cheek stung and his neck protested the sudden turning it took.

"Quiet, boy. If you wish to see your little bint again, you'll learn some bloody respect." Vincent said. Defiantly, Ciel rose to his feet.

"I…won't let you take her, father." Ciel growled. His father smirked.

"And who will stop you? Her other parent is indisposed." He cackled. Ciel felt his heart stop.

"What in the Queen's name does that mean?" Ciel asked. Vincent shoved him against the wall, slapping him once more.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

* * *

><p>Sebastian found himself in a room full of thugs running around and gathering things. None of them seemed to notice the butler, so Sebastian leisurely strolled through all of them. He sensed his little girl's presence and went to it, finding her on a crate of melons.<p>

"Who are you?" A heavy man asked before he could reach his daughter. Sebastian shot the man his most charming smirk.

"I am her father." He said before letting his fist fly.

A crazy fight broke out with Sebastian throwing nearly everything he could into it. Twice he had to move Lincent from the crate to somewhere safe, in which time the brutes managed to shoot at him and cut him with their knives. Fifteen minutes later they all lay dead around him. Sensing his little girl stirring, he quickly grabbed her, covering her eyes as they fluttered open.

"Ah!" She screamed.

"Shh, Lincent. I'm here now." Sebastian murmured. The girl tensed.

"Daddy?" She asked cautiously. Sebastian nodded, rubbing her back.

"Yes. Now close your eyes tight. No peeking." He said sternly. Lincent complied. Tapping into his powers once more, Sebastian wrapped both arms around Lincent and warped to William's place so that he could check over Lincent before she was returned home.

* * *

><p>"Ugh." Ciel groaned as he spat out more blood. He and his father had broken out into a duel of fists some time ago and both were growing weary. Before he could catch his breath, his father dropped some dark powder, throwing the room into darkness.<p>

"Father!" Ciel roared. A soft chuckle was heard.

"Ciel?" He heard Grell call from downstairs. Ill at ease by the darkness, Ciel managed to feel his way to his office door. Just as he was about to open it, Grell did it for him. The red head caught him as he tumbled, darkness seeping out behind him in excess."What's going on?" Grell asked as he moved Ciel away from the room.

"Not now. Where is Sebastian?" He demanded as they walked downstairs.

"Ciel!" Elizabeth cried out as she and the servants met them at the foot of the stairs. "You're lip and cheek are swollen and bleeding." She murmured.

"He is having William look over Lincent." Grell explained after a moment of silence. Nodding his approval, Ciel relaxed slightly.

"Good. Elizabeth, Mey-Rin, fetch me the medical supplies so that my appearance doesn't frighten my daughter. Finnian and Bardroy, guard the mansion still." He ordered.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>"Daddy." Lin yawned, clinging to her father. Sebastian cradled her to his chest as they quickly made their way home.<p>

"We'll be home soon." He promised. Lin had, miraculously, been unscratched when Will examined her. Only some light bruising.

"Lin!" The entire household cried out when they appeared. Ciel ripped the three year old away from his lover, quickly examining her for injuries. "Did they hurt you?" He asked as Sebastian pulled them into his arms. She shook her head, Sebastian shaking his as well.

"No. Can I sleep with you guys tonight?" She asked her parents. Ciel nodded, heart still racing at the thought of losing her.

"Of course. Why don't I go and tuck you in. Your father and I will join you soon." He insisted. Lincent nodded, snuggling close.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>After swapping stories, everyone retired to bed for a restless night's sleep.<p>

"How could we have let it get this bad?" Ciel pondered as he curled into Sebastian's arm embrace, Lin sleeping next to them soundly. The butler shook his head, pressing kisses to Ciel's face.

"It will never get this bad again. She will not leave my sight again." He murmured, eyes darkening. Ciel nodded.

"I'm so tired, Sebastian." He said, pressing a hand to his head. Sebastian kissed his cheek, cuddling him close.

"Then sleep. I shall remain here, holding you as you sleep." He promised. Ciel nodded.

"We'll get my father, won't we?" Ciel asked. Sebastian nodded, kissing his forehead.

"Of course we will." He promised.

* * *

><p>As they researched on Vincent's dark past, Ciel found out that the father he had admired for so long was actually just an act…and that his memories of their deaths was faked.<p>

His mother's body had been found four years ago in India. His father owned a huge portion of the world's black markets and immersed himself into it when he began to slowly lose his mind the day of his wedding.

His mother's journal's revealed that she would have left him if society would have allowed it. She was miserable and worried about her son. By her last entry, Rachel was terrified of her husband and often tried to hide Ciel from him.

"I don't remember any of this." Ciel said in disbelief as he read the journal.

"You were under a great deal of shock when they died, Ciel. It is not uncommon for shock victims to blur out unpleasant things. You were also quite young." Sebastian reminded him. Ciel nodded.

"I suppose."

* * *

><p>As the days trickled by, Ciel quickly grew depressed. Sebastian, of course, noticed it first but wisely didn't comment. Elizabeth and the servants were next, and she did comment, only to get snapped at. When Lincent noticed, then Sebastian stepped in.<p>

He did it in the library.

Ciel was looking through some old family photo albums when he found him. Silently walking over to him, he placed his hands on his shoulders.

"We need to talk, Ciel." Sebastian murmured softly.

"I don't want to talk." Ciel replied in his now-typical mono-tone.

"I don't care. We need to. This behavior is beginning to affect our daughter." He explained. Ciel jerked away from him.

"Are you accusing me of hurting Lincent?" He snarled. Sebastian frowned, reaching for him again."

"No I'm-"

"Then stay the hell out of it. I'm not my parents. I'm doing what I can to make my child happy and healthy." He snapped, stalking over to the window to scowl out it. Sebastian frowned. Walking over to Ciel, he placed his hands on his shoulders again.

"I want to make you healthy as well, Ciel. You are depressed." He informed him. The younger male stiffened under his touch. "I know they hurt you. The people who are still with you that care about you haven't. Don't shut us out." He insisted, turning him around. Ciel went with him, frowning. Looking up at Sebastian, he stared into his demon's face…the face that resembled his father's.

"What can I do to put a smile on your face again?" Sebastian asked, taking Ciel's face into his hands. The young man looked up, pain in his eyes.

"Spoil me." He insisted, wrapping his arms around his lover. Sebastian returned the embrace, relieved that the boy was finally accepting help. Leaning down, Sebastian captured his lips in a heartfelt kiss.

"Anything." He promised.

And spoil him he did. That weekend, after placing Lincent under the care of Will, Sebastian took his master to a private beach, renting a nearby house. He catered to Ciel's every need, making the man feel as if he had regained his place in the world once more.

The sex helped too, Ciel would admit.

"Better?" Sebastian asked two days into the break. They were laying on the beach, soaking in the sun and the aftermath. Ciel nodded, curling into his arms.

"Thank you." He said sincerely. "I love you. When can I get home to Lin?" Sebastian's eyes softened when he noticed the anxious look in Ciel's.

"Tomorrow." He said simply, brushing some sand from Ciel's bare shoulders. The younger nodded, settling against his side once more.

"Good. I miss her terribly."

* * *

><p>History happens without warning…or at least the kind spoke of in legends.<p>

For the young Lincent, this happened on the 24th of July. The night that her world burned down.

But to watch this event unfold, we must look at the 23rd.

For the past week, Sebastian had begun to gather information about Vincent's people. After getting every bit he could find, he and Ciel set up a plan to finally put out his revenge.

They did not expect Vincent to make the first move.

He sent them a letter that morning, demanding their presence in a warehouse on the other side of the country. Ciel immediately wrote up a reply, sending it back with the messenger that had brought it.

So now, right after a peaceful lunch with just himself, Lizzy, and Lincent, Ciel abandoned his current battle strategies and went to reflect on just about everything as he watched Lin run from her godmother.

If he did manage to get what he wanted tomorrow night, then his life would end. It was in his contract with Sebastian. Despite Sebastian's best attempts to hide it, Ciel was very aware that the demon was trying to find a loophole in it.

Ciel knew that it would be for naught.

So, sighing slightly, Ciel mentally prepared himself for the heartbreaking conversation he was about to have as soon as his butler joined him once more.

"Ciel…" Sebastian's voice made Ciel jump from his spot beside his window. He had not expected him back so soon. Warm arms soon embraced him.

"It's almost over, isn't it Sebastian." He murmured softly, absently tracing the contract engraved in Sebastian's hand. He butler didn't reply. Sighing, Ciel leaned back against him.

"Contact Will. I need to entrust him with my last will & testament to make sure Lizzy can handle my family and company affairs until Lincent can take over."

* * *

><p>It all happened so fast. One minute, Ciel was locked in combat with his father, the next he was thrown out of the warehouse.<p>

Vincent cackled from inside, his eyes filled with glee as he watched his child slowly rise to his feet. Cursing, Ciel tested his weight on his ankle, which was throbbing painfully.

This was his battle. Sebastian was locked in combat with Vincent's seemingly endless amount of goons, trying to give his master enough time to win this battle on his own.

Vincent grinned wickedly, the sudden look making Ciel's heart quiver with uncertainty.

"You know, son, the Chinese taught me many useful tricks." He stated as he stepped towards Ciel. The Earl frowned. "In fact, I now know how to snap my fingers and visit my cute granddaughter." He said. Before Ciel could even process what he said, his father did as he said. Gasping, Ciel raced into the warehouse.

"Sebastian! He's going for Lin!" Ciel cried, his mind thinking only of his daughter.

Warm arms wrapped around him instantly, followed quickly by the blurring of the world around him.

* * *

><p>Lincent hummed to herself as she played with her doll on her bed. Her Aunt Elizabeth would be home soon to join her, she had been told. She had no idea where the servants were, or her parents, but that was fine by her.<p>

She loved her alone time.

A thump upstairs had her frowning. Standing up, Lincent abandoned her doll to go and find out what the noise was about.

"Hello?" She called out softly as she reached her mother's study. Cracking open the door, Lincent held back a gasp. Before her stood a man, dumping gas onto everything. When the man lit a match, Lincent muffled a scream.

She was temporarily blinded as everything was set aflame.

* * *

><p>"Oh God!" Ciel coughed, his eyes watering from the smoke."Lincent!" Sebastian called, abandoning his master in search of their daughter. Ciel gave his silent approval. Exiting the office, he suddenly found himself shoved back in it.<p>

"We shall end this tonight, son." Vincent snarled. Ciel growled, shoving the older man back.

"Fine by me, father." He snarled, grabbing the gun he kept under his desk. Aiming it at his father, Ciel pulled the trigger-

-right as Sebastian entered the room, a terrified Lincent in his arms.

The girl gave a shriek of surprise when the blood from the back of Vincent's head shot onto her face and the wall behind her and Sebastian. Her father stiffened, sitting her down. Ciel shot her a reassuring smile, even as Sebastian stalked closer to him.

The demon's pupils had enlarged so much that his eyes appeared as black as his hair. Reaching out to take his hands, Ciel smiled bravely at Lincent.

"We love you." He whispered. Looking back at his lover, Ciel squeezed his hands.

Lincent screamed as he father lost his human form and pulled Ciel into his arms. A minute later, Sebastian disappeared and Ciel dropped to the floor, the life literally sucked out of him.

* * *

><p>"Ciel! Lin! Sebastian!" Lizzy cried out, terrified. Before her, the Phantomhive mansion was burning to the ground. She looked up as the Undertaker exited the house.<p>

"Thank god!" Grell murmured beside her. Lizzy stood, eyes narrowed when she noticed the body in his arms.

"Aunt Lizzy." Lin murmured sleepily as she spotted the blond. Suddenly, William appeared.

"Lady Elizabeth Midford. I hereby produce to you Lord Ciel Phantomhive's will. It says that you are to take Lincent in as your own child, and run his company. His fortune will go to his daughter when she comes of age." Will explained as Lizzy pulled Lin into her arms.

"You mean..." She murmured, tightening her grip on Lincent. When Will nodded, she burst into tears.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** ...well, now Ciel's dead. Again, for those of you who are leaving me now, thank you for your time and patience. For those of you who are not, then see you in the next two chapters~

- Kida-Asumi

ps - Sebastian's latin, courtesy of google translate:

Of the damned gods, I beg to thee, help me find that which is related to me.  
>My daughter conceived in sin is lost in the madness I find myself in.<br>Guide me to her so that I may free her, my angel with demonic features.


	4. Everything Changes Again

Things to remember:

A) This fanfic contains shonen-ai. MALE ON MALE. BOY X BOY. Don't like, don't read. It's simple, folks.

B) I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) I own Lincent and Kosuke and Hiroki. They are mine.

D) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

E) MPREG ALERT. Deal with it.

F) 4/14

G) This is a sister fic to The Way We Were In Tokyo.

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Hello once again, those of you who are still with me. This will be a Lizzy chapter instead of a Lincent, as will the next. After that, it will be Lincent focused. As you probably noticed, these chapters are very short. I'm not really sure if they'll stay short though. Only time will tell.

**ALSO:** pretend that in Victoria England took place in the early 1900s, and they spoke Japanese. It'll make your life easier.

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>The loss of a parent was heartbreaking for anyone. When her father died, Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford felt like her whole world would fall apart…and she had been eight. So as she bought boat tickets for America, she could only imagine what was going on in her poor, new daughters mind.<p>

To lose both parents, and possibly watch one die at the hand of another, at the age of three was surely something hard to deal with.

"I want my Daddy! I want my Mommy!" Lin cried. Paula shushed the little girl as Lizzy approached them with their bags and boat tickets.

"I know you do, baby girl, Auntie knows. But we are going to America, and your parents can no longer be with us. I'm your mother now." She explained softly, brushing away her new child's tears. Lin glared, looking away.

"I hate you." She spat, though she cuddled closer. Lizzy felt her heart clench painfully and she pressed her lips against the girl's forehead.

Together they would get through it.

* * *

><p>Life in America was hard for those that can't speak English. The only two options of jobs for Elizabeth was a job washing dishes and prostitution. The little money that she could legally have for Lincent barely got them a place to live for six months in New York City. Paula stayed home with Lincent as Lizzie worked.<p>

On her way home from her first payday, Lizzy nearly walked into a bus and was shoved numerous times by small children attempting to pick her pockets.

She was lonely and miserable and hoped to god that everything would work out for her.

Then her world changed.

"Miss! Miss! You dropped this." A young man called out, running towards the blond. The woman turned, her green eyes wide as she took a look at the man who had called out.

He was about 6'5, with a frame much like Sebastian's. His hair was just as black, and his eyes were as dark as Lincent's.

He was quite pretty too.

"Oh god, Lin's social security card." She breathed, finally taking the fallen card. When she burst into tears, Kosuke frowned.

"Are…you okay?" He asked, reaching out to gently touch her shoulder. She shook her head.

"No, I'm not. My life has gone to hell in the period of three months."

* * *

><p>"Wow." Kosuke breathed, stunned by what Lizzy just told him. The blond nodded, sipping on her tea.<p>

Kosuke had ushered Elizabeth to a nearby teahouse, getting them a private booth. Without thinking, Elizabeth had told Kosuke everything. By the time it was all out, she had finally calmed down and felt so relieved.

To be able finally confide in someone new was something Elizabeth was quickly growing to cherish.

"That is a sane reaction." She replied honestly. Kosuke shook his head, in a slight shock.

"I can't believe all that crap you've been through. How in the world did you manage to stay so strong?" He asked, honestly stunned by that woman's strength. He had his own problems and was struggling with them every day, yet this blond across from him was…handling so much more, so much better than he was.

"I was forced to." She said simply. Kosuke nodded. That could be part of it. As the two slipped into a comfortable silence, Kosuke wondered if there was a way he could help her.

And then it hit him.

"Elizabeth, this may be a bit brash of me, but I need assistance with a problem that I am faced with and I do believe you are the one who can help me. Our problems will both be solved." He said. Elizabeth froze, narrowing her eyes at the man across from her.

"…and what may that be?" She asked. Smiling slightly, Kosuke looked away from her.

"I am the sole heir to one of the most prominent families in America. My father has been urging me to marry. I do not want a rushed wedding. If I do not have a wife by next month, I will be arranged a marriage. You are in need of a home for you and your daughter. I am more than willing to take you in. In fact, we could be married in name only if you so desired." He offered. Elizabeth kept her moth tightly shut, so that the many emotions going through her mind did not spew out.

She was, at first, outraged by such a request. Having spent the majority of her life engaged to the man whose child she was now raising was a huge blow to her ego. Next came the shame at having been put in this situation. Finally she thought about how this move would be beneficial for Lincent…and wasn't that what mattered? Lincent before all else? Sighing, Lizzy nodded her agreement.

"Very well."

* * *

><p>Elizabeth had insisted they do this as fast as possible, so she brought him to her home so that he could meet Paula and Lin.<p>

"Who are you?" Lin asked, she and Paula looking up from their spot in front of their fire. Lizzy blushed as Kosuke's expression softened once he laid eyes on Lin. He was pleasantly surprised when he noted Lin's dark hair and eyes. It would make it all the more believable.

"This is Kosuke Uchiha…my future husband. Paula, he knows everything, so you may speak freely in front of him." She explained. Lin shyly walked over to the two.

"Mama? Does this make him my Daddy?" She asked. Kosuke nodded, kneeling down before her.

"That it does, Madame."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Enter Lin's new family! Yes, Uchiha as in Uchiha Sasuke and Itachi. Surprised? I'm not and if you read my profile, you will no longer be as well. It all makes sense in the grand scheme of things.

- Kida-Asumi


	5. A New Start

Things to remember:

A) This fanfic contains shonen-ai. MALE ON MALE. BOY X BOY. Don't like, don't read. It's simple, folks.

B) I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

C) I own Lincent and Kosuke and Hiroki. They are mine.

D) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

E) MPREG ALERT. Deal with it.

F) 5/14

G) This is a sister fic to The Way We Were In Tokyo.

**More relevant info to this chapter:** TRIPLE UPLOAD! More Elizabeth/Kosuke stuff. Next chapter will be Lincent based and the fic will center on her and her struggle with her past. Sebby is next chapter too~

Curious as to what Sebastian is up to? That will be answered at a later date. Hint: Grell has babies! But not Sebastian's.

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>North Dakota. A northern state in America that Elizabeth had grown to love. She had moved to the place a few years ago to marry the man who was now her husband for the sake of the girl who was now her daughter.<p>

She had to admit, things weren't so bad.

The Uchiha compound was much larger than the Phantomhive one. Not only did it have two houses the size of the Phantomhive Manor, but it also had a servant's area, a barn for animals, and two smaller houses. Just last year Lizzy had been introduced to the Dojo as well.

When she and Lincent had first arrived, Kosuke had lied and said that Lincent was his child that he had wanted raised away from the family. He had played the part of the guilty son perfectly as he admitted that he was wrong and terribly sorry.

That was the first time Elizabeth had felt a flash of pride for her future husband.

His father, a strict man named Hiroki, wasn't buying it.

"Whatever the reason you wish to take these two in son, is your business. But because I caught you in the lie, meet me out back tonight at midnight. You two will marry in a week." Hiroki added, looking over at Elizabeth, who was holding a sleeping Lincent.

"Can Lincent be my heir?" Kosuke asked. Hiroki nodded, expression softening at the sleeping face of innocence.

"Of course." He said. "Your mother would be so proud." He said. Kosuke nodded, smiling.

* * *

><p>Their wedding day had been simple and quiet. Paula and the other maids helped Elizabeth dress, then assisted Lincent. It had been a strict, family only affair. Hiroki's uncle wed them.<p>

Dressed is a gown worthy of a princess, Elizabeth pressed her lips against Kosuke's for the first time.

The man had smiled at her and wrapped a secure arm around her waist. The small family dinner was their reception and together they had laid Lincent down to sleep that night.

Kosuke was true to his word and was Elizabeth's husband in name only. He stayed that way for several months too. The blond appreciated the distance he showed and felt the need to pay him back.

So, with that intention in mind, Elizabeth began to court Kosuke Uchiha.

* * *

><p>The heir to the Uchiha family was baffled as he played with his new daughter in the gardens. His wife had asked that he look after her for the day while she and her maid went into town. What had him pondering was the blush that Elizabeth had gracing her cheeks when she insisted he'd see her at dinner.<p>

What in the world could she be up to?

"Daddy, can we go horseback riding?" Lincent asked, tugging at Kosuke's hand. The young man nodded, pulling himself from his thoughts.

"Of course, Lin." He promised, allowing the girl to lead him to the stables. Unbeknownst to him, his father was watching, frowning slightly at the confused look on his son's face.

* * *

><p>"Dinner for two?" Kosuke asked as he sat down across from Elizabeth. The blond nodded, blushing.<p>

"Yes." She said. Silence fell between them as they ate, both thinking of each other.

Once their plates were cleared, Elizabeth stood up, offering Kosuke her hand.

"Shall we take a stroll around the lake?" She asked. The older nodded, accepting the hand.

"Okay." He agreed. As they strolled around, Elizabeth bit her lip nervously. Shyly, she slipped her hand into Kosuke's.

"These past few months have been wonderful, Kosuke." She started sincerely.

"I'm glad." He said, smiling softly at his new wife. Gathering her nerve, Elizabeth leaned against Kosuke.

"Would I be overstepping my place to suggest us…actually being a married couple?" She asked. Kosuke paused, looking down at her thoughtfully. He smirked, gently cupping her cheek.

"I would be delighted if we did." He said sincerely.

* * *

><p>Lincent giggled as she watched Elizabeth smear cookie dough down Kosuke's cheek. The three were making cookies for Santa. Over a year had passed since Lincent moved to America, and she couldn't be happier. Her new parents loved her as fiercely as her old had, and their new relationship seemed to be just as happy.<p>

"Liz." Kosuke grumbled as he wiped the dough off of his face. Elizabeth chuckled, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

"I couldn't resist!" She teased, winking at Lin. The girl giggled again, planting more round balls onto the tray.

"What is a man to do when he's not safe in his own kitchen?" Kosuke said in mock despair, bringing more giggles from the two causing him grief.

"Hide better next time." The three looked up to find Hiroki leaning in the doorway, watching them with a blank expression.

"Grandpa!" Lin cried out happily, running over to hug the man. Hiroki picked her up, not breaking eye contact with his son.

"How was your meeting with President Sarutobi? Is war avoidable?" Kosuke asked cleaning off his hands as Elizabeth placed the cookies in the over. Hiroki nodded, placing a tender kiss on Lin's forehead.

"Yes. The next time I go to the capital, I feel you three should join me. Lincent, I feel that Tsunade would make an excellent playmate." He explained.

"A friend?" Lincent gasped, happy at the idea. Hiroki nodded, cupping her face.

"Yes."

Kosuke felt his expression soften, looking back at his wife as she wrapped her arms around his. She smiled, kissing his shoulder as Lincent happy ramblings were like music to their ears.

He hoped that things would always remain this happy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Oh the origins of my family. Much joy has been brought to me. Hopefully to you guys too?

- Kida-Asumi

BTW: Lizzy and Lin are now speaking English. Pretend they learned it in a year.


	6. Raised in Lies

Things to remember:

A) I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler/Innocent Venus, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

B) I own Lincent and Kosuke and Hiroki. They are mine.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Heavy OC content

E) 1/14

F) This is a sister fic to The Way We Were In Tokyo.

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Hello everyone! I am so glad that you kept reading this after Ciel died. It hurt to kill him, but there is still so much to type. Only one chapter this update, I'm afraid. I actually plan to put up another tomorrow(yay!). Hopefully this chapter doesn't disappoint. Lots of drama, so beware. Next chapter will as well. In fact, poor Linny will have a crazy next couple of years.

**A note: **Sebastian is not gone forever, I promise. He is coming back in _this_ chapter, in fact. I will post a story that focuses on what he was doing in his time away from his daughter eventually, but not now. Or in the immediate future.

**Another note(not the BB murders, lol): **NOT A CROSSOVER! The Uchiha family name is used because Lin's descendants(including this Captin) tie into the Naruto Uchiha family briefly(Sasuke, Itachi, Obito, Madara, etc.). I've not followed Naruto in years, thus I will ignore any cannon Uchiha family stuff. It's all mine, everyone.

**A Last note:** TEN YEAR TIMESKIP AHEAD. You have been warned.

**Special thanks to: **ladyblanc, maxridelover, Kaddy 16

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>"Ah!" Elizabeth cried out in surprise as Lincent's fencing sword nearly knocked hers from her hands.<p>

"Are you okay?" The teen asked, worried for her mother. When Elizabeth turned back to her with wickedly shining green eyes, Lincent knew she would lose this round.

Last month Lincent had turned thirteen. Her grandfather Hiroki had begun to give her reading assignments for when she would take over the family company and her mother had begun to nitpick with how sloppy some of her feminine chores were. The only thing that hadn't changed was her father's insistence in learning to defend herself. Her grandfather Hiroki began teaching her karate when she was seven, then at eight her mother insisted she learn how to fence. At ten, her father began her in her favorite sport - archery.

"Good spar, Lincent. You've improved so much." Liz praised her, smiling as her daughter dusted herself off.

Lincent had grown to be about Ciel's height at the age of thirteen, with a similar build. Her chest was just beginning to bloom and the baby fat was subsiding. Despite how strikingly beautiful she had turned out to be, Lincent was unaware of her mother's inner turmoil.

When angered, Lincent had begun to tap into what Elizabeth assumed was her father's demonic powers. It was unintentional and she didn't even seem to notice it, but her eyes would go red and her glare had Elizabeth shaking as a sense of déjà vu would wash over her.

She was Sebastian's daughter, there was no doubt.

She and Kosuke had told Hiroki of who Lincent's father really was years ago when the man noticed the demonic aura around an enraged Lincent and commented on it. Hiroki was apparently part of a group that protected normal people from supernatural things. Together, Liz and Hiroki had set up barriers to help Lincent's body go through puberty without startling repercussions.

Their efforts were not in vain and Lincent was a happy teenager.

"Paula offered to help you with the knitting while your father and I go west." Elizabeth commented as she put up their swords. Lin groaned, sitting down on a nearby chair.

"Must you go, Mother?" She asked, pouting. Elizabeth grinned, tapping Lincent's nose gently.

"Yes, my darling, I must." She said. Pout still on her face, Lincent followed her mother upstairs as she began to pack. "I'm sure if you behave, your father will bring you something back."

"I'll miss you guys." She said. Elizabeth's heart clenched, hearing the hurt in the girl's voice.

After a fever when she was five, Lincent seemed to have no memory of her previous parents. It broke Elizabeth's heart, but she knew it was for the best. Only Satan knew where Sebastian might be and Will had told her that Ciel was really dead.

"We'll be constantly thinking of you." Elizabeth promised. Lincent nodded, her expression closing off. With holding a sigh, Elizabeth pushed the matter out of her mind.

* * *

><p>After a quiet dinner with her grandfather, Lincent slipped up to the attic to play in one of Elizabeth's chests. She knew her mother was from England and often enjoyed exploring that part of her heritage when she found herself alone. From what she had found so far, Lin realized that her mother disliked speaking of her old home so she never asked about it.<p>

Tonight, however, she was going through one of Elizabeth's jewelry chests. Her favorite necklace was a simply gold one that must have been given to Elizabeth by her own mother. It was almost shaped like a key. Lincent assumed it went to a diary, but she had never found anything to actually prove it.

Digging through the jewelry, Lincent stumbled upon a deep blue ring. She felt something within her stir as she looked at the ring and found herself reaching out to take it. She shuddered as it slid onto her thumb, strangely enough. As male voices swam in her head, Lin found herself having trouble breathing and the world going dark.

* * *

><p>"Ugh." Lincent groaned awake, sitting up. She blinked as she noticed that she was in a familiar room. She wasn't in her house, that was for sure, but the room was strangely familiar<p>

"Hello?" She called out.

"Stay in bed, Lincent. The tea will be ready soon." She snapped her head towards the door where a black haired butler stood, his smile wide and welcoming. His red eyes caught her attention and she winced as she tried to figure out who this man was.

The man made her feel safe. She wasn't sure why, but she wasn't ready to find out where she was quite yet. He returned moments later, a tea tray containing the tea and what looked like cake rolling in front of him. Silently she ate, wondering why the man was staring at her happily. He seemed content and wistful.

"Have I been kidnapped?" She finally asked, though she knew this wasn't the case. The man shook his head, a slight frown etching its way onto his features.

"You don't recognize me?" He asked.

"You seem…familiar." She said while wincing as the pain flared again. The man scowled, reaching out to touch her forehead.

"Your memories have been repressed. Rather than waiting for you to remember, I shall just show you who I am." He said before standing. He strode over to the closet and pulled down a black box. "You are too young to know everything, but I must at least tell you of this. Here is our last family picture." He said, handing the girl the photo. Lin's eyes widened as she looked at the pictures.

"Oh my…does this mean-"

"I'll let you draw your own conclusions. We shall talk more when I return you to your mother." The man said. Lincent nodded, sipping on her tea. As a comfortable silence fell between them, Lincent looked at the male holding the small girl that greatly resembled herself.

What could all of this mean?

* * *

><p>To return home a week early to find your child missing was a very stressful thing indeed. Especially when it was obvious she left through supernatural means and Liz had never been able to protect or save anyone from those without the aid of a certain demon.<p>

So, naturally, Liz Uchiha was in hysterics upon hearing her father-in-law explain the situation.

"Where is she!" Liz screamed in frustration as she dropped to her knees, hands covering her face.

"We'll find her, Liz." Kosuke assured his wife, worried for their daughter. Kosuke had always wondered when the supernatural would want their offspring back. He had just hoped that they'd give them a little warning.

"Elizabeth, Kosuke." Hiroki murmured, frowning at something on the lawn. Kosuke stood up, helping Liz to her feet. The blond gasped as she realized what she was seeing:

Sebastian, carrying Lincent, who was sleeping.

* * *

><p>Kosuke had quickly led Sebastian to Lincent's room. After tucking her in, and making sure she stayed asleep, he led Sebastian to the kitchen where his wife and father were seething. Upon entering, Elizabeth glared at the newcomer.<p>

"Why do you have my daughter?" Elizabeth demanded, placing her hands on her hips. Sebastian frowned.

"I did not have your daughter, Lady Elizabeth, I had mine." Sebastian murmured a veiled warning in his red eyes as he met her furious green ones.

"I don't care that you are her father and have a right to her! Ciel left her to me upon his death at your hands, might I remind you? Have you informed your child of that piece of information?" Elizabeth demanded, chest heaving. Kosuke and Hiroki stood behind her, deep frowns on their faces.

"Have you informed her that she is part demon or the heir to Phantomhive fortune? Have you told her that you are not her mother or Kosuke is her father? Well I have, Elizabeth. I have." Sebastian said calmly, though his red eyes had darkened with fury.

"You bastard!" Elizabeth screamed. "At least I've been with her for the past decade! Where in bloody hell have you been, you worthless demon? Where were you when Lincent could not fall asleep at night because she was too traumatized by watching you kill Ciel, or because she missed you and wanted you and only you? You, who used to sing her to sleep and chase away her nightmares," Elizabeth growled.

"Enough of the screaming. You'll wake Lin. Sir, what do you want?" Kosuke asked while rubbing his wife's back anymore. Sebastian's expression softened at the mention of his daughter and he sighed.

"I am not asking to take her away from her home, Lady Elizabeth. I am simply asking for some time with her." Sebastian said softly.

"Well you can't have it. I won't have you abandoning her anymore." Elizabeth growled, storming from the room.

* * *

><p>The next few days proved to be very trying for Elizabeth and tiring for Lincent. Sebastian lurked about the mansion, trying to have private interactions with Lincent whenever he could. They never really got the chance with Elizabeth and Kosuke acting as buffers. One day, however, he managed to speak with her again.<p>

Lincent had been studying in the library when he found her. She was frustrated with math and had just slammed her book shut when he walked in. He bit back a smile at the all too familiar scowl on her face.

God this little girl looked like her mother. Her real mother.

"What has you stuck, Linny?" He asked. The girl looked up with a gasp, and then smiled softly.

"Algebraic expressions." She said shyly. Sebastian's expression softened and he sat down next to her.

"Perhaps I can help. Your…I mean, he had problems as well with math." Sebastian said.

"Are you talking about that man holding me in the picture?" Lincent asked. Sebastian paused, looking away.

"Your…Liz asked me not to speak of him." Sebastian murmured. Lincent frowned.

"But he's…my birth parent, isn't he? And you're my father? Why can't I know about you guys?" She asked. Sebastian sighed, looking up to explain. Elizabeth cut him off.

"Lincent, time for your fencing lessons." She said, glaring at Sebastian. Lincent rolled her eyes, leaving the ex-butler alone. He sighed, shaking his head.

Liz was going to have to learn the hard way, it seemed.

* * *

><p>"Momma?" Lincent asked as Elizabeth tucked her in that night.<p>

"Yes, my darling?" She asked, cupping her cheek. Lincent frowned.

"When can I see that man again? Is he really my father?" She asked quietly. Elizabeth flinched.

"…perhaps by blood alone. Kosuke is your father now and I will not tolerate Seb-that man causing you anymore harm." She said coldly, leaving her confused daughter to sleep.

"Why? What harm has he caused?" She asked. The trying days were finally catching up to Liz and she couldn't control what left her mouth.

"He killed your birth parent, my stolen fiancé, and abandoned you."

* * *

><p>Lin's fathers were very concerned about her silence for the next week. She spoke few words to anyone in the household and seemed to be extremely attached to Liz.<p>

Sebastian reached out to her first.

He had been helping the maids organize the library when his daughter stormed in, ordering them to leave. He had straightened up, offering her a small smile.

"I have a proposition for you, Lincent. I feel that it's something that will benefit you." He said. Lincent glared, storming up to him. He frowned slightly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I know." She hissed. Sebastian's expression showed his obvious confusion. "How could you?" She asked.

"What are you talking-"

"You killed my mother!" Lincent screamed, pulling away from Sebastian. "You killed him and abandoned me! You may be my father but I hate you!" She cried, fleeing from the room. Sebastian watched her, horrified.

"Lin?" Liz asked as her sobbing child ran past her. She caught her by the arm, only to have her shove her away. "Lin!" Liz cried once she recovered from the push. She tried to run after her daughter, only to have Kosuke stop her.

"Let her be." He murmured. Liz let out a sigh, shaking her head.

She wished she could take away her pain.

* * *

><p>How in the world could her life have gotten this bad? Lin couldn't keep up with it anymore. She hid in the dojo, sobbing into hands.<p>

She had had a loving set of parents who adored her, and a grandfather who wanted nothing but the best for her. She was smart and pretty and rich. Her life had been perfect.

Then her real father showed up and the truth was learned.

Speaking of…

Her training let her know that she was no longer alone. Not recognizing the footsteps, she assumed it was the bringer of the end of her happiness.

When he spoke a minute later, she confirmed it.

"…I am so sorry, Lincent. I really am. I didn't mean to kill him. It was something I couldn't control. You see, my child, I am a demon." Sebastian admitted. Lin refused to face him, her black eyes wide.

Well that was certainly not what she was expecting.

"It's hard to take in, I know, but you share half of my blood and you will need to learn how to control it. So, I would like to give you lessons. Please consider it." He said. Lin still refused to listen to him. He let out a soft sigh.

"…you may not want to hear this, but I had my reasons for not finding you sooner. You were loved before the fire, Lin, just as you are now. It might hurt to know that, but at least you know. I still love you, my little Lincent. I always will, even if you don't wish to know so. Just…think about it, okay?" Sebastian asked. When she still didn't answer, he left.

Lin let out a sob as soon as he was gone.

What should she do?

"I wish you were here, Mom." She hiccupped, burying her face in her knees.

* * *

><p>Kosuke found her hours later. She was aware that night had fallen, but didn't wish to face anyone right now. She just needed time to think.<p>

"Lin? May I sit down?" Kosuke asked his daughter softly. She nodded, her face still buried in her knees. After a moment of silence, Lin had to ask the one question that had been bothering her since she found out about her other family.

"…did you know everything about my past?" She whispered. With a sigh, Kosuke nodded.

"I did. I also encouraged your mother to tell you soon. I always had a feeling Sebastian would come searching for you. From the way your mother used to talk about your birth parents, it seems that they both adored you, and one another."

"But he killed Ciel." Lincent protested weakly. Kosuke nodded, wrapping an arm around her.

"I know this too. However, I just need to remind you that we will never know the true details of the night. Sebastian refuses to talk about it even now, ten years later, and your mother was not there. The only other two people are you, my daughter, and your biological mother." Kosuke said calmly. Lin sniffled, burrowing her face into his side.

"I'm so confused." She whispered. Kosuke gently ran his fingers through her hair, kissing her forehead.

"I know, my daughter, I know. It will be okay. Have faith." He whispered. Lin, hugging him tightly.

"I love you, Daddy." She whimpered. He rubbed her back, nodding.

"I love you too, Lin."

* * *

><p>After avoiding everyone except for Kosuke for a week, Lin finally came to a decision. So, first things first, she sought out Sebastian.<p>

He was in their gardens, attending the flowers with the gardeners.

"May I speak with you?" She asked politely. Sebastian nodded, pushing down the hope rising in his chest. She led him to the dojo.

"I don't like you. However, I do respect you as my father so I will tolerate these little lessons you insist on teaching me." Lincent said stiffly. Sebastian hid his relief and nodded politely. Well, it could be worse. At least he'd get to spend some one-on-one time with her.

And her mother had been reluctant at first too.

"Very well. Let me explain what my half of your blood means to you." He said. Lin nodded, sitting down. With a wry smile, Sebastian began to explain their abilities.

* * *

><p>When Lin walked into the house that night, it was with a headache and whirling thoughts. Sebastian explained the basics for hours, finally letting her go.<p>

Who knew being a demon could be so complicated? With a tired yawn, Lin entered the kitchen, eyes widening to find her mother sipping tea. Expression softening, she decided it was time to talk with Liz as well.

"Mom?" Lincent asked. Elizabeth jumped, not used to having her daughter talk to her. The silent treatment had proved just how angry she was.

"Yes?" Elizabeth asked. Lin sighed, walking over to hug her.

"I'm so sorry I've been rude to you. I…was hurt and felt betrayed. I realized last night that I'm not actually upset with you. It's my father." Lincent said. Elizabeth returned her embrace, stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry for lying to you, Lincent. When you turn 18, I promise I will tell you everything." Elizabeth murmured, kissing her daughter's forehead. Lincent sighed, nodding.

"Thank you. Please, no more lies." She whispered. Liz shook her head, kissing her forehead.

"There won't be, I promise." She said sincerely. Lin smiled, pulling back.

"Is there any tea left? We could have some as I explain what my demon blood does." She offered. Liz grinned, nodding.

"Okay." She agreed. Lin released her mother, feeling lighter than she had in days.

Maybe her life was finally turning around.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well look at this ten page monster. The next chapter will probably be just as long. Oh what have I gotten myself into ;) THANKS SO MUCH to all of you reading this. I really did not expect it and am so pleased. So thank you for the sweetest reviews I have ever recieved. You give this authoress hope that she's improving in her writing and making her strive to do better.

And she will be legal as of tomorrow, lol. See you tomorrow, everyone.

- Kida-Asumi


	7. Jin

Things to remember:

A) I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler/Innocent Venus, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

B) I own Lincent and Kosuke and Hiroki. They are mine.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Heavy OC content

E) 7/14

F) This is a sister fic to The Way We Were In Tokyo.

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Hello darlings! So sorry for the late update. One more and this story is over! Hope you enjoy this chapter. **Warning:** There are time jumps and rapid growth on Lin's part. Try and keep up, dears.

**Special thanks to:** YetAnotherJanewayFan, saurie yamamoto

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>"And who founded the Uchiha Military?" Hiroki asked his grandchild.<p>

"Your father, Akimasa." Lincent replied without hesitation. Hiroki grinned, nodding.

"Who was his third wife's brother's niece who designed the family symbol?"

"Nozomi Noburo."

"And what battle gave us this house we reside in?"

"The battle at Stone's Creek."

"Good. I think you are going to be more than ready to take over the family, Lincent." He murmured warmly. Lincent smiled.

Since she turned 15, she had thrown herself into her studies of the Uchiha family's history. She loved this family deeply, she quickly discovered, and realized that running it was a blessing. It had become her whole world and she was so eager to become its head.

The Uchiha family owned a huge business, with their hands in just about everything. When Liz married Kosuke, she brought with her the Funtom Toy Company, which Liz explained was founded by Ciel and Lin was heir to.

The Uchiha military would be headed by Lin's sons and husband, Kosuke had explained. He did not want her out in the field, so he would keep reign over it until the time came for her to have her own say in it. Lin had agreed and wasn't regretting any of her decisions

* * *

><p>"Lincent Rachel Uchiha, I name you the new head of the Uchiha family. With it, you gain the rights to the company, family, and military. We now trust and rely on your judgment." Hiroki murmured proudly, placing the family crest in her hair. Lin bowed her head before rising to her feet. Taking a deep breath, she looked up at the family.<p>

"I, Lincent Rachel Uchiha, vow to make this family into something greater than it has ever been. I simply ask for your loyalty and cooperation." She said. The room broke out into applause and cheers. Smiling, Lin stepped down from the front of the room as the group broke up to socialize and eat.

"Oh Linny, I'm so proud of you!" Liz exclaimed as she hugged her daughter. Lin smiled, hugging her mother in return.

"Thanks, Mom." She murmured happily.

"I am as well. You'll make this family so proud." Kosuke murmured warmly as he embraced his wife and daughter. Lin nodded.

"I'll try, Dad, I'll try." She said sincerely.

"Congratulations, Lincent." The new head of the family stiffened, quickly turning to glare at the man in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. Sebastian nodded, accepting her distrust and presented to her a tiny box.

"As is your birthright, you are also now head of the Phantomhive family. As such, you receive two things - a ring that has been passed down for generations and a necklace your Grandfather Vincent gave to your Grandmother Rachel." Sebastian explained. Lincent accepted the box, eyes widening when she opened it. In it lay the blue ring she had found so many years ago, in addition to a darker silver necklace like the one her mother hand.

"Thank you." She mumbled, looking up at Sebastian. He nodded, smiling.

"You're welcome, Lincent. I know you'll make us proud."

* * *

><p>A month after Lincent took control of the family a tragedy brought her back to reality.<p>

Hiroki Uchiha died.

"Dead?" Lincent whispered when her mother told her, her expression pale. Liz nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh Linny!" She sobbed, throwing her arms around her daughter. Lincent's breath hitched, and she buried her face into her mother's shoulder.

"I can't believe this. I was just named head of the family last month." She croaked. Liz nodded, sobbing.

"Oh no, we've left your father alone." Liz breathed. Lin gasped, pulling back.

"He needs us, Mom." She insisted. Liz nodded, gripping her hand. Together they went to find Kosuke.

They found the man in with the horses, brushing his favorite.

"Darling?" Liz asked, rubbing his back. Kosuke flinched, looking up at her.

"Liz. Lin." He greeted them. Both shared a look before embracing him. Kosuke bit back a sob, pulling them closer.

"We're here, Daddy, we're here." Lin murmured, burying her face in his neck. He nodded, kissing her forehead. Behind his back, his wife and daughter joined hands, taking support from one another

* * *

><p>The death of Hiroki marked a new time for the Uchiha family. Lin grew their stock values and invested in new idea and innovations. The company grew more prominent in business and Lin proved to be a tough fighter in the market. She gained respect quickly and was admired by many people. She was the third most influential woman in America after Tsunade Arashi, the president, and Dragon, a medical extraordinaire.<p>

Lin's next two adventures would change her life forever.

The first happened years after Hiroki's death. Lin was currently on a plane ride to Japan, hoping to offer some aide to the broken country. She also wished to learn about the Asian aspects of her family heritage. The mecha-esque war that ravaged it and brought it to its knees was finally over.

When she first stepped off of the plane, she noticed a burning building. Quickly she went inside, not fearing the flames. Sebastian had taught her that fire could be her friend and she had learned how to manipulate it. Upon finding the building empty, Lin exited it to find herself in a courtyard. A man lay propped against a fountain, his white hair tainted with blood. Eyes wide, the young woman ran over to him.

"Sir?" She asked, shaking him awake. When he groaned, she quickly called for help and they took him to a hospital.

* * *

><p>March was supposed to be a lovely time in Japan, Lincent had always thought. However, as she watched the white haired man in front of her get lectured by the doctor, she didn't think so.<p>

Jin Surasawa. The medic team had fixed him up nicely and Lin had informed him that he was returning home with her. He had nodded, his golden eyes dull.

He seemed to have lost his faith in whatever had him living, Lin observed quietly.

What in the world could create such an emotion in a person? Since her life had turned upside down for the second time when she was thirteen, Lin had spent the last part of a decade bitter and learning to overcome. Her most useful approach was to analyze and understand what made other's react the way they did in certain situations.

This man intrigued her. Thus, a new game was planned.

* * *

><p>Upon returning home, Lin and her silent companion were met by Kosuke, who was grinning at them.<p>

"Welcome home. I have a surprise for you." He said. Lin blinked, curious.

"Oh?" She asked. Kosuke nodded.

"Yes. A man accidentally stumbled upon the compound. He's a quiet fellow, but I feel that you and he might get along well. In fact, I think he may be your mister right." Kosuke added, with a teasing undertone in his voice. Lin rolled her eyes.

"Does he have a name?" She asked.

"He calls himself Jo Kagarashi and has quite an interesting past."

"Jo Kagarashi?" Lin asked her father as they walked towards the house. Jin was following behind them, stiffening with surprise at the name. Kosuke nodded.

"Yes. Your mother is fawning over him."

* * *

><p>When Jin gently tugged Lin back from entering the house, she turned to him, curious.<p>

The two had not really spoken much during their time together. Simple, polite conversation was about all there was between them. When she had informed him that she was taking him home, he had no reaction either for or against the idea. It was one of the reasons that Lin was sure this was the right course of action.

"Nervous?" She asked, slipping her hand to grip his. Jin shook his head, eyes troubled.

"I…know that we do not know each other well, but I need you to trust me know matter what happens in there. Jo…" He trailed off, looking towards the front door.

"A bad memory?" Lin asked, thinking of her own bad memory that was no doubt lurking somewhere on this residence. Jin nodded. Lin smiled, rubbing his hand. "Okay then. It's not my business. I've got your back if you get mine?" Lin asked. Jin nodded, an uncharacteristic look of hope entering his eyes.

"Just like that?" He asked. Lin nodded.

"Just like that."

* * *

><p>"Presenting Jo Kagarashi." Elizabeth beamed. Jo's stoic expression was in place as Lin watched him look over her, before his eyes moved behind her to spot Jin. When he eyes narrowed, Lin glared and took a step back towards Jo.<p>

"It's nice to meet you, Jo. Welcome to my home." Lin said, while her eyes informing him that he had better watch his behavior. After a moment, Jo's eyes dropped to the floor submissively.

"Thank you, Miss Lin." He said. Nodding her approval, Lin turned to her mother.

"I am going to show Jin to his bedroom. Has Jo been settled into his?" Lin asked. Lizzy nodded.

"Yup! Go ahead, sweetie." She chirped, with her green eyes curiously locked onto Jin. Lin nodded, quickly excusing them and leaving the room.

* * *

><p>A week passed without any incident between Jin and Jo. The tension between the two was quite interesting, Lin thought to herself as she signed a few paper.<p>

Jin had explained his history to her quite quickly. For the past year, Jin had been ill on and off after the end of the Venus project. He was also punished by those who supported Sana, and had been trying to leave the country for some time. When he explained who his father had been Lin felt a pang of empathy and explained her mother.

They agreed to not let politics affect their lives as drastically as it had their parents.

And as Lin spent time with Jin, he slowly worked his way into her heart.

She wouldn't realize that for months to come.

* * *

><p>"Fuck off, Dad!" Lin murmured as she slammed her way into the dojo. Hearing a rustling behind her, Lin's eyes widened. Jo was watching her, a veiled look of amusement on his face.<p>

"I'm glad I never hit my teenage years when my parents were still alive." He murmured. Lin frowned.

"Not my current parents. I'm adopted, Jo." She said. He and Jin were planning on swearing their allegiance to the family soon. No secrets, Lin had said long ago. That still stood.

"…I never got the chance. Mom and Dad died in a fire when I was 10." He said softly. Lin's eyes widened.

"Oh gosh! I'm so sorry." She apologized. Jo shrugged it off.

"Don't. I understand that you've lost someone dear to you too." He said. Lin nearly asked why he was talking about Ciel, but then realized that he was referring to Hiroki. She nodded, looking away.

"Yes." She whispered. "What were your parents like?" She asked, curious. Jo leaned against the wall behind him, thinking about how to answer that.

"My Dad is still the man I admire most. He was the sterner of my two parents, and kept me in line. Mom used to say that I got my stoic nature from Dad. He worked at a large technology company. Mom went to college and spent his," Jo paused, letting Lin question it if she was confused. When she didn't, he continued. "days writing novels. When I was born, I know that his writing style changed and wrote books that would interest me. From nursery rhymes to young adult novels—that was the time span of his work." Jo explained. "He was a very sweet person. Everywhere we went he was greeted with smiles and waves." Jo sighed, a bittersweet smile crossing his face.

"My birth parents were men as well." Lin said. When Jo's eyes darkened with this revelation, she nodded. "My father killed my mother when I was three." She said, unable to keep the resentment from her voice or eyes. Jo's eyes widened when they briefly flashed red. Shaking her head, Lin sighed. "What's your problem with Jin?" She asked. Jo frowned, looking away. It was her turn to be surprised when his eyes flashed red as well.

"He nearly killed myself and the woman I love." He grunted. Lin frowned, putting this bit of news away for a time when she could confront Jin with it.

"Where is this woman?" She asked instead.

"In Japan, living the life that was robbed from her. I let her go so that she could be happy." He explained with a modest shrug. "Hopefully we can be together someday." He whispered. Lin bit back a smile, coming up with a plan.

"So you understand what it's like being raised happy. You understand the pain of losing someone dear. Jo, all I ask is your loyalty…and to forgive your friend." She said slowly. She watched Jo's jaw tighten as he struggled with his emotions. Finally, he nodded.

"I'll…I'll try." Jo murmured softly. Satisfied, Lin nodded and left Jo alone to face his decision.

* * *

><p>"Ugh! How in the world could he even!" Lin nearly screamed as she stormed into the library. A chuckle from the corner made her jump, and she was surprised to find Jin sitting by the fire, a bottle on wine beside him. When he patted the floor beside him, Lin forced herself to relax and sat down next to him.<p>

"Wine?" He offered. Lin nodded, blushing when he simply passed her the bottle.

For the next two hours they talked about everything but their problems. And when the fire began to burn out, Lin met Jin's eyes and the next thing she knew she was on her back, his mouth hot against hers.

Come morning, the heiress found herself in her bed. She frowned at first, but relaxed when Jin's arm tightened around her bare waist. He said up, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes as he looked down at her. Lin beamed.

"Did this really just happen?" Lin asked as she wrapped a blanket over her bare body. Jin nodded, smiling at her.

"It did. I don't regret it either." He said sincerely. Lin blushed, cuddling closer.

"Me either." She whispered.

She meant it too.

* * *

><p>The two began a tentative relationship after that morning. Lin had to fight a persistent blush for the next three weeks. When she visited her friend Tsunade, the blond had teased her about it, and then asked her to bring her boyfriend next time. Lin had tried to deny it, but gave up in the end.<p>

Jin was a total sweetheart. He helped take her mind off of pressing matters, helped her avoid Sebastian, and was even nice and polite to Jo, who reciprocated the gesture. He often cooked for them at lunch time, and showed her a good time in the evening

Her life had settled once again, and was looking towards happier days.

Until she began to have odd aches in her body. So, concerned, she contacted her friend Tsunade.

* * *

><p>"I'm pregnant." Lin informed her mother a week later. Liz nearly dropped her watering, surprised by the news.<p>

"What!" She shrieked. Lin quickly shushed her and ushered her into the nearby office.

"It's Jin's. Oh Mom, what am I supposed to say to him? We have to get married. The rules say so." She moaned quietly. Liz frowned, pulling her child into a hug.

"We'll get through this, Lin. As a family." She stated firmly. Lin nodded, cuddling into her mother's embrace.

"Yes we will, Momma, yes we will."

* * *

><p>When Lin told Jin, he had been ecstatic and readily agreed to marry her. Jo and Kosuke both approved, and their wedding date was set for that summer.<p>

That night, when Jin joined her in bed, Lin decided that there was just one thing that needed to be answered. So the next day, she tracked down Jo and asked him an important question.

"Can I trust him?" Lin asked Jo. The brunet pondered that.

"Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Again, sorry for the long date. Don't worry, soon you'll be free of my procrastination!

- Kida-Asumi


	8. Adulthood

Things to remember:

A) I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler/Innocent Venus, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

B) I own Lincent and Kosuke and Hiroki. They are mine.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Heavy OC content

E) 8/14

F) This is a sister fic to The Way We Were In Tokyo.

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Next chapter ;) Some background for future fics of mine are in this one. Enjoy!

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>"Nervous?" Jin asked his fiancé as he helped her onto the boat that would carry her to London. A week ago she had got a personal letter from the new head of the country. Lin had quickly agreed to go. Both of her parents were worried, so much to her chagrin, she allowed Sebastian to escort her.<p>

So Jin's question wasn't about meeting the King. It was about Sebastian.

"Yeah." She admitted, leaning into his solid warmth for a minute. Jin nodded, rubbing her back.

"You know that I am just a phone call away." He said, pressing a tender kiss to the side of her face. Lin nodded turning to capture his lips in hers.

"I know." And she really did. Her future husband had always been nothing but supportive of everything she did. She had a feeling that would be very helpful later on.

* * *

><p>As soon as she stepped off of the boat, Lin and Sebastian were driven to the palace. They gave her fifteen minutes to make herself look as presentable as possible, which she and Sebastian took full advantage of, then swept her away to the private throne room. Upon entering, Lin noticed a man standing by the windows.<p>

King Charles of England was a stocky kind of many, with hair a darker shade of blond than her mothers, deep blue eyes, and an elegantly arranged set of facial hair.

Before she could even greet him, he turned to her, offering her a glass of wine, which she accepted but didn't drink.

"After the passing of my mother, I began to think that this country could use a change. So, I began to ponder the possibilities one night in a dream. I wanted to recreate the majesty that was once this land. I want to recapture the lands that we once owned, that my 10 times Grandfather, Alexander the Great conquered. I want to do it without help and after talking to my twin brother about it, he agreed. So, over the next thirty years, I shall put this plan into action. We've already started. Soon, I will build this place up to majestic heights and then build over lands to the same. Britannia is going to finally be established. A land for free people, a land my children will love to take over; I want to build this over a land that has as many secrets as the number of years it has been around. I will create the Great Britannia Empire."

"Britannia?" Lin asked in awe when the King paused, giving her a meaningful look.

"Oh yes, Duchess Phantomhive. Britannia. Doesn't it sound grand?" He asked wistfully. When he noticed the full glass in her hand, he frowned slightly.

"I'm currently expecting." She explained. The King nodded, his features smoothing out once more as he moved to get her a glass of water instead.

"Congratulations then. I wasn't aware that you are married." He commented as they sat down. Lin shrugged.

"I'm not yet. We will marry a month after I return home. I was going to send you a notice." She explained. Charles smirked.

"And why am I not invited to the wedding?" He asked. Lin, sensing his teasing tone, rolled her eyes.

"Because, my lord, you could be putting yourself in danger." She replied, humoring him with an answer. Charles heaved a great sigh, shaking his head.

"Everyone is always so concerned for my head. Shouldn't you be worried for yours as well, Lady Uchiha?" Charles asked, switching to her other title. Lin nodded.

"Yes, but my…father is here with me this time. My child and I are safe." Lin explained. Charles nodded, pondering this bit of information for a minute. Smiling slightly, Charles shot Lin an amused glance.

"I am releasing you from your hold as my watchdog, Lincent. It's unnecessary now, with me building a great empire and you having such a powerful position elsewhere. I will have it written down that you and your kin are always more than welcome in this country, though." He added. Lin nodded, bowing her head in acknowledgement of the offer.

"Thank you, my lord. We seem to have gotten off to a great start. I would love to visit you whenever I am in town." She stated. Charles nodded.

"I'd like that, Lin, I really would. I think this the start of a beautiful alliance." He said with a triumphant grin. Lin nodded, offering him her hand.

"I certainly hope it will be."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is okay for the baby?" Lin asked, pressing a hand against her flat stomach as she wearily glanced up at the building. Sebastian nodded.<p>

"Yes. I wouldn't let anything harm either of you." Sebastian said sincerely, gently wrapping an arm around her waist. Lin frowned up at him, but for once didn't make a smart-assed remark about how he had already hurt her. The lack of response did not go unnoticed by Sebastian and he wisely hid a smile from his pregnant little girl.

The burnt house was in ruins, as one should expect. Lin couldn't really remember much of the house, just scents and the colors on the walls. As they stepped into once was the parlor, Lin gasped and quickly ran over to a lone rocking chair by a broken down fireplace.

"Wow! It's in such good condition." She said, awestruck. Sebastian's expression softened considerably and he slowly joined her, watching her pale hands run over the oak back of the furniture. Swept into his memories, Sebastian imagined that the last two decades had never happened.

It was Ciel's hand on the chair, laughing softly as Lincent begged for a lullaby.

The fire was roaring successfully, filling the room with its warmth.

His little girl was in his arms, nuzzling his neck as she yawned, content.

"Sebastian?" Lin's question drew him back to his lonely reality and he looked down at her, frowning slightly.

"I apologize for the distraction, Lincent. Would you like this chair to return home with us? You could rock your little one to sleep in it as your mother and I did for you." He suggested quietly. Lin thought about it, her hand subconsciously slipping to her stomach as she considered the idea. Nodding, she smiled slightly.

"I would like it. How are we-" Her question was cut off as Sebastian snapped his fingers, the chair disappeared. When Lin opened her mouth to demand an answer, Sebastian smiled.

"It is awaiting you in the attic at the Compound. Demon, remember?" He teased. Lin rolled her eyes, walking past him towards the broken stairs.

"This looks highly dangerous, I know, but I'm curious to see if I can find anything in the upper parts of the ruins. Maybe some documents or jewelry." Lin said, beginning to climb the stairs. Sebastian followed only once she was off of the stairs.

"The documents we hid in the townhouse before we confronted…our final enemy. Liz has already placed them into your family library." Sebastian explained. Lin nodded, walking towards her old bedroom.

"I know. Mom has shown them to me." She said, frowning when she noticed he room no longer existed. With a sigh, she headed towards the office.

Stepping through, she froze, her eyes going wide.

"Lin?" Sebastian asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. When she shuddered and flinched forward, a hand over her mouth, he quickly wrapped a supporting arm around her waist, the other massaging her neck as she began to vomit.

Sebastian should have guessed this could have happened.

* * *

><p>"<em>Now it's time to close our eyes, Dream and have no fear," He sang, truly meaning what he was singing. As long as he was around, nothing dangerous could hurt this precious child who fell asleep in his arms, who saw his face first thing in the morning, whose eyes would flash red when angered. This little angel spawned from a demon, conceived in lust, carried by an orphan.<em>

_-/-_

"_That's my name!" She giggled. Ciel pretended to be just as surprised, and then humored her with teasing comments that had her giggling for the next five minutes._

_-/-_

"_Auntie Grell!" She beamed, waving to the red head. He smirked walking over to her._

_-/-_

"_No way! I asked Daddy to get a picture of you and me together in the garden and get one for me and for you. I'm going to put your face in my Christmas locket, and I guessed you'd frame yours." She explained. Ciel's expression softened as he took in the picture. It had been Easter Sunday, and they had been checking on the roses after church._

_-/-_

"_I'm sorry, Mommy." She murmured, walking over to the male. Seeing her guilt ridden eyes caused Ciel to soften, reaching for his daughter._

_-/-_

"_Daddy?" She asked cautiously. Sebastian nodded, rubbing her back._

"_Yes. Now close your eyes tight. No peeking." He said sternly. Lincent complied. Tapping into his powers once more, Sebastian wrapped both arms around Lincent and warped to William's place so that he could check over Lincent before she was returned home._

_-/-_

"_No. Can I sleep with you guys tonight?" She asked her parents. Ciel nodded, heart still racing at the thought of losing her._

_-/-_

_Lincent hummed to herself as she played with her doll on her bed._

_-/-_

"_We love you." He whispered. Looking back at his lover, Ciel squeezed his hands._

* * *

><p>"No…no!" She screamed, tears streaming down her face as she remembered her previous life.<p>

"Shh, Lincent, shh. I'm here now. You're not alone." Sebastian murmured into her ear, rocking her gently.

"Daddy!" She screamed, clinging to Sebastian. He quickly pulled her close before teleporting back to the townhouse.

That night Lin cried herself to sleep in her father's arms. He rocked and sang her back to sleep when she awoke from nightmares, screaming for himself or Ciel. Every time she did, his heart broke and he pulled her closer, a hand sliding to her stomach to apologize to the baby.

That morning, when Lin woke up, it was to a pounding head ache, an aching belly, and the warm smell of warmed milk filling her nostrils.

"How are you feeling?" Sebastian asked, sitting down next to her. Lin shrugged, accepting the milk.

"My body aches." She said simply, leaning against him. Sebastian wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pressing his surprise to the back of his mind when she didn't pull away. He focused on just supporting his daughter.

"Thank you." She murmured after a few minutes of silence. Sebastian shook his head.

"Anytime, Lincent. I know that I've made your life very difficult, and I am trying to make it up to you. I love you dearly, Lincent." He said sincerely. His daughter blinked back tears, rubbing at her black eyes.

"I…I don't know what to do anymore." She whispered. "I can't hate you after I remember loving you, adoring you so much, but I have so much resentment in my heart still." As tears leaked down her eyes, Sebastian shook his head.

"Worry not, my little demon. You need time. I will not hold it against you." He assured her. She nodded, wiping at her tears.

"Thank you." She whispered again. He nodded, standing up.

"I am going to begin to pack our bags into the car. We'll leave soon." He explained. Lin nodded.

She couldn't wait to get home.

* * *

><p>Lin's wedding day was a lovely occasion. Her maid of honor was her mother and Jin's best man was Jo. Kosuke gave her away, and Sebastian was allowed to attend. It wasn't a large affair, much like her mother and father's wedding.<p>

Lin had been so excited for the day. She and her husband cared for one another, and she felt herself falling for him. She knew that together they would raise their unborn child to do great things.

Dressed in a soft white kimono, Lin laughed with her growing family over the stories Sebastian was recalling from his own childhood.

Maybe her life wasn't so bad.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Man that was a wimpy ending. Sorry, I lost all inspiration for it. The quotes I pulled are from chapters in this story, btw.

- Kida-Asumi


	9. Parenthood

Things to remember:

A) I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler/Innocent Venus, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

B) I own Lincent and Kosuke and Hiroki. They are mine.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Heavy OC content

E) 9/14

F) This is a sister fic to The Way We Were In Tokyo.

**More relevant info to this chapter:** So, I said this wasn't a crossover and I stand by that. However, I do not own Fugaku and Madara Uchiha. I do own their relation though ;) Many things happen this chapter that will influence these characters to their graves...which won't be in this story.

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>The birth of her son Madara brought Lin more joy than she could have ever imagined. Tsunade herself delivered him the day before Christmas. He was a big baby, coming out around nine pounds and was 21 inches long, much to her surprise. Sebastian, who had been there to help with any complications that her demon blood may bring, had shrugged it off.<p>

"He's actually little. I was almost 15 pounds and 29 inches. Probably the human in him." He had explained when Tsunade had left the room to inform everyone else.

"Lin was so much smaller than this!" Liz protested. Sebastian shook his head as he stroked the boys back on Lin's heaving chest.

"She's a female. They are typically smaller. I read that Ciel was small too." He explained. Lin nodded, cradling her son.

"He's perfect." She murmured warmly.

"That he is." The three looked up to find Jin entering the room. Lin smiled at the sight of her husband, though her heart gave an uncertain beat. She felt Sebastian's disapproving glance before she noticed it.

Her marriage with Jin was currently facing its first obstacle.

Sana Kagarashi, her husband's past love interest. The girl was due in a month with Jo's baby, and Jin was having a hard time coming to terms with it. He had grown distant from her, which had her worried that their marriage was on the rocks. She hadn't told anyone but Tsunade about it, but because of their demon bond, Sebastian felt her distress and confronted her. The girl was actually a sweet person and probably didn't deserve the resentment Lin felt towards her.

"He's our little boy." Lin murmured proudly as Jin sat down next to her.

"We're going to tell Kosuke!" Liz squealed, grabbing Sebastian and dragging him from the room. Left alone, Lin focused on her son.

"We'll do a good job, if you're worried." Jin commented quietly as he lied down next to her. Lin looked up, forcing a smile.

"Yes we will. You'll change this world, my little son." She declared softly.

Oh, if only she could have imagined how he would change the world.

Madara Uchiha was what they decided to name him. It had been a name of a previous family head, and since Madara inherited his mother's hair and eye color, they felt it safe to honor him with such a name. He turned out to be a very quick learner and wiser than his years very early on. Lin couldn't have been happier to have such an heir for her family. His birth brought his parents closer, which pleased Lin as well. Her husband had quit pining after his old flame and was focusing on keeping his assigned jobs in the family in perfect condition.

Everyone loved the boy. His grandparents doted on him, King Charles often sent gifts, Lady Tsunade often brought her own son over to play, and he clicked instantly with Sana's little girl.

On Madara's first birthday, the family flew to the newly declared Britannia Empire. King Charles greeted them at the docks, happily ushering them to his castle. The visit was pleasant, and both Madara and Jin seemed just as taken to the King as he was to them. While visiting the remains of the Phantomhive Manor, Madara seemed captivated by it and was obviously sad to have to leave.

Madara was Lin's pride and joy without a shred of doubt.

* * *

><p>When Madara was two, Lin gave birth to a second child. Fugaku was born one warm, spring morning in April. His birth brought the family much joy as well. With Sana giving birth to Obito as well, this just topped the metaphorical cake. After all, Obito would be her step-child someday.<p>

Fugaku was a very quiet child in public. As he aged, his brother helped to make him more outgoing in a home setting. He, much like his brother, was a natural learner and was eager to learn all that he could. He looked up to his father and admired his mother. With his mother's hair and eyes, Fugaku would become a great influence in the world as well.

Lin saw took pride in this blatant knowledge.

She raised her two sons with a firm yet gentle hand, teaching them all of the polite, Victorian etiquette she had been raised in. Jin was a good parent too, teaching them the other side of politics. He was the ideal father figure too. He would make good humored mom jokes and help them with problems that she couldn't.

But more on that later.

Their three grandparents were another factor in their lives. Liz and Kosuke spoiled them with candy and toys while Sebastian helped them remember the English part of their heritage.

Jo and Sana Kagarashi were very influential as well… well, at least their children were.

Mikoto Kagarashi would be the one thing to change their lives so drastically. Obito would grow to be a close brother. And little Makisumi would bond with Oboro.

Oboro's birth was certainly one to remember.

* * *

><p>"Grandma Liz!" Fugaku smiled as he ran to his grandmother. Liz smiled, patting his head.<p>

"Hello Fugaku dear. Where are your parents and brother?" The blond asked, searching for her daughter. She spotted the car pulling up the gravel driveway, but didn't catch the car's occupants exiting the car.

"Right here, Mama." Lin said, waddling up the stairs. Liz's expression softened when she looked over her pregnant form.

"My sweet daughter. Where are Jin and Madara?" She asked, picking up Fugaku. Lin rolled her eyes, rubbing her stomach.

"At this father-son camping trip thing with his pre-school. Where's Daddy?" She asked. Liz chuckled, wrapping an arm around her daughter and leading her into the house.

"He's upstairs, painting. Go on up. I'll take Fugaku to our playroom." She insisted. Lin nodded, smiling.

"Thanks, Mom." She said. Liz shot her a wink before turning her attention to her rambling grandson.

* * *

><p>"Daddy." Lin murmured warmly as her father hugged her. Kosuke Uchiha, head of the Uchiha family, smiled.<p>

"My darling daughter." He replied back, with equal warmth. When her unborn child kicked, they both laughed softly.

"Sit down, sit down. Tell me about your family." He insisted.

"Well, I'm having another little boy." She said happily. Kosuke smiled, squeezing her shoulder.

For the next hour or so the two spent time just talking. After the birth of her children, Lin was forced to focus on the next generation, and felt a drift coming between herself and her parents. Though she hated it, she knew that it was something that had to happen.

It was a part of growing up.

Her parents had sensed this, so they built a house a few miles away from Lin's. Sebastian had moved out sometime after, and would randomly appear from time to time, without much warning,

Without her parents, she found herself bonding with her husband's children. As they grew, Lin grew delighted at the thought of her family line's future. After all, she was expecting her third child. Sure that would add some new flavor to her life.

What surprises could the future possibly hold?

* * *

><p>"So how are you guys liking this house?" Lin asked as she wandered through her parent's new house.<p>

"We're settling nicely. And relieved to finally have a house free of little feet pitter-pattering about." Kosuke said, patting her hand that rested on his arm. When Lin opened her mouth to reply, the power suddenly went out. The two shared a frown.

That was unusual.

"Kosuke! Linny! Marco!" Liz cried from somewhere nearby.

"Polo!" Lin cried back. A minute later the blond came into view, a confused Fugaku in her arms.

"Mama?" Fugaku asked as he reached for Lin. Lin kissed his forehead to reassure him that he was safe, but didn't want to take him. Her balance wasn't the best these days, and she wouldn't risk hurting her sons if she fell.

"Shall we all venture to the ground floor and find the fuse box?" Kosuke asked as he wrapped an arm around his wife. Liz nodded.

"Take Gaku and you guys go. I'll try and find a flashlight." She said. Her parents nodded.

* * *

><p>As Lin wandered around the kitchen, her parents and child were in the basement messing with the fuse box.<p>

"Are you sure you should push that?" A voice asked behind them just as Kosuke reached to press the button. Liz let out a surprise squeak as Kosuke moved to stand in front of her. Before he could open his mouth, he was thrown across the room. Liz gasped, sitting Fugaku down at her feet as she moved to stand in front of him.

The man that approached her had pitch black hair and eerie glowing golden eyes.

He was vaguely familiar…

"Lady Elizabeth. Where is the Phantomhive heiress?" He asked. Liz's eyes narrowed, then suddenly widened in horror.

Only one group of people called her by her previous title.

The demons from London.

And this one had…

"You…you're the one who stopped me from going home that night!" She screamed. The man nodded, grinning.

"Correct. My name is Hotsune and I'm going to kill your daughter. After all, her mother is the reason mine is dead. Oh, by the way, that bomb behind you goes off in five minutes." He said. And with a snap of his fingers, he was gone, leaving Liz horrified.

"Ciel?" Liz murmured, confused. Fugaku was paralyzed with fear behind her as she moved to help up Kosuke. "Follow grandma, 'Gaku. We of British blood can handle anything." She said, forcing a perky smile on her face. Fugaku nodded, determination entering his eyes.

As they exited through the back door, Liz tried to put together Hotsune's clues.

Who is his mother and why did Ciel kill her?

* * *

><p>As soon as Lin heard a thump from the basement, she was running out the door. She wasn't sure why she had fled from the house as she slowed at the edge of the property. Blaming it on her demonic instincts, she turned to head back to the house.<p>

After all, she had demonic powers that could protect her if need be. Before she could begin heading back, however, an explosion rang through the night.

"No!" Lin screamed, the all too familiar burning of a house reflected in her eyes.

Whether it was her childhood home or that of her parents, even she wasn't sure.

"Oh yes." A new voice said. Gasping, Lin began to shake violent and turned to look at the man.

A man that had seemed insignificant before.

"You." She snarled, eyes narrowed. When she got her memories back, she remembered a man setting the house on fire.

This was that man.

"Lincent. My name is Hotsune. Our parents were enemies. You took my mother and I feel that it's my turn to take yours." The man grinned. As he pulled out a knife, Lin's hand went to her stomach to protect her unborn child.

* * *

><p>"Wah!" Fugaku cried as Liz all but dragged him and Kosuke over to the well that stood about fifteen feet from the burning house.<p>

"Lin!" Liz screamed, terrified that her daughter was trapped inside. Panicked green eyes swept the property, then came to a halting stop when she noticed her daughter run towards the large rose garden labyrinth she had designed herself, that man who set up the bomb running behind her.

Liz would later swear her heart stopped. Before she could go racing after she child, a voice called her to stop.

She'll be fine. She has to handle this alone.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god." Lin whispered, horrified as another contraction hit. For the past twenty minutes she had been wandering through the maze. About fifteen minutes ago, the all too familiar pain started.<p>

She normally wouldn't be concerned. Under the current situation, however…she had more than enough reason to worry.

Wincing, she collapsed to her knees. In front of her, stood a ghost from her past…the real reason she was in America, and not in London…the demon Hotsune.

The man who burned down the Phantomhive Manor.

"Hello, baby Phantomhive." He smiled pleasantly. She glared, standing back up.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm an Uchiha." She growled, playing dumb. After all, why should she give the man the satisfaction of being in control by taunting her by her birth name? He had no right to even be in the presence of such nobility after what he did. Hotsune chuckled.

"You received your birth parents viciousness. Tell me, little Ciel, why do you deny your parentage? You have some… very interesting parents. In fact, I believe your Daddy granted you some of his power. I'd bank on that, love, or you will die." He said bluntly, dropping all formalities. Lin's eyes widened as the words sank in.

So he knew about Sebastian…that was a problem.

Suddenly, he disappeared. Whirling around, Lin began to search for him frantically. A breathless chuckle passed by her ear, making her whirl around again.

"Boo." A soft voice said behind her.

"Ah!" She screamed, tripping backwards. She managed to catch herself so she did not crush her unborn child with her body weight.

"I just want your child, Lincent Rachel." Hotsune's voice rang throughout the alleyway. As she felt her energy draining away, her senses ironically became more focused.

"Fuck you!" She screamed, the world going white for a moment.

Above her, on a building, Hotsune smiled as her eyes went red. If this meant what he thought it meant…

Lin heaved herself off of the ground, jumping towards a nearby wall when a knife came flying at her abdomen.

"Look at that, little lady. You are his daughter. Look at you glow." Hotsune said cheerfully, jumping down in front of her. Lin's eyes were a glowing red, a white aura pulsing around her. A black covered her unborn child.

"You will never touch my sons." She growled, bracing herself for battle.

* * *

><p>"Sebastian!" Lizzie screamed out, terrified as she supported her husband. While the immediate danger to Kosuke and Fugaku had passed, Lincent was far from safe. With Hotsune's startlingly reappearance, this could only mean bad things. "You asshole of a demon, your pregnant daughter is in danger!" She screamed into the night.<p>

"You rang, Mrs. Uchiha?" A silken voice asked behind her. She turned slowly.

"Fugaku, stay behind me, okay?" She asked the toddler as she sat her husband down on the ground. Fugaku nodded, eyes narrowing at the man who would sometimes be at their house.

"Lin, she's pregnant and Hotsune is back and Jin is out of town and we got separated!" She gasped out. His red eyes narrowed.

Hotsune, spawn of the vilest creature he and Ciel had ever come across. How in the world did he know about Lin? How did Liz know about him?

"What?" He hissed. Lizzie nodded, pulling Fugaku into her arms. Sebastian frowned.

"Stay here." He ordered, racing towards his daughter's presence.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry baby." Lin mumbled. She lied on the ground, helplessly watching as Hotsune approached, knife held out menacingly. She was out of energy, and was losing blood fast.<p>

"Send Ciel my regards." He cackled. Suddenly, he was thrown back. Lin sat up in shock.

"We need to get you somewhere so we can deliver this baby." He murmured, helping her up.

"Dad." Lin mumbled in shock, eyes widening. He chuckled.

"Hello, Lincent Rachel Phantomhive-Michaelis Uchiha."

* * *

><p>Sebastian had delivered Oboro in the rose garden. Apparently Sebastian presence had spooked or terrified Hotsune because he had taken off like a bat out of hell and seemed to not be returning.<p>

Now they were in a hospital to get Kosuke and the baby checked out.

"Did you have parents?" Lin asked her father that night, her sleeping son in her arms. Her husband was on his way, and her adoptive parents were down the hall in Kosuke's room. Fugaku was sleeping beside her. After what Sebastian had done for her, Lin was suddenly more interested in her birth father. Sebastian chuckled, nodding.

"Yes, I did. A long time ago, even before your grandfather Hiroki was born. I had a loving family once." He explained. She smiled, patting the part of blanket beside her. Lizzie appeared in the doorway.

"You can listen too, milady." He said. Lizzie rolled her eyes.

"As if a Lady of my status need permission from a man of yours." She said with mock haughtiness; bring out Lin and Sebastian's nearly identical laughter.

As Sebastian entertained them with tales of his childhood, none noticed a black cat watching them from the window, its blue eyes sparkling mischievously.

* * *

><p>"How did you know that I would answer your call, Lady Elizabeth?" Sebastian asked the blonde, his daughter in his arms. Lin had fallen asleep against him after his stories ended. Lizzie shrugged, looking down at Oboro in her own. Jin and Madara had yet to arrive.<p>

"I honestly didn't. It might have been because of the little ones with me. They might have repeated my call or something." She shrugged. Sebastian nodded, looking at Lin fondly.

"She needed me, and I was finally here for her." He sighed happily, brushing her face.

God, she reminded him of Ciel. From her expressions to her mannerisms, she was truly his child.

As if sensing his thoughts, Liz chuckled bitterly.

"She is a lot like you too, you know." She commented, gently rocking Oboro when he began to awake. Sebastian shook his head.

"I cannot see it." He admitted. Liz snorted.

"Oh please, Sebastian. She has such a charismatic nature around her, she is very aware of any situation, and is easily adaptable. And her anger…if she gets angry enough, it's not the Ciel in her. It's the you." She said softly, brushing back a blond curl from her face. Sebastian's expression softened and he looked at his child once more. Releasing a quiet sigh, he looked up at Liz.

"I need to protect her and her family, Lady Elizabeth." He said pointedly. Liz's eyes widened.

"You mean…" She trailed off, dread filling her. Sebastian nodded, kissing Lin's forehead.

"I have to make myself scarce in her life. I need to hunt them down…or this family will never be at peace." He said softly. Liz nodded, looking at the ground.

"Where will you go?" She asked. Sebastian smiled wryly.

"New York City."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So Sebastian pretty much out of hot water now. Lin and Liz both forgive him, yet he'd disappearing O.o? More on that at a later date. Btw, Oboro has black hair and eyes. I know I forgot to mention that. He is also Lin's final child. He and Obito will be the stars of the next chapter, I do believe.

Hope you all enjoyed this!

- Kida-Asumi


	10. The Phantomhive Curse

Things to remember:

A) I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler/Innocent Venus, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

B) I own Lincent and Kosuke and Hiroki. They are mine.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Heavy OC content

E) 1/14

F) This is a sister fic to The Way We Were In Tokyo.

**More relevant info to this chapter:** I'm back after a long absence. My sincerest apologies. This story is a few chapters from being finished, and finished it shall be by June ;) I met the love of my life in November, began actually talking to him in February, and began dating him in March. He is my best friend and I know I'm going to spend the rest of my life at his side. But he's not really why I was gone. I am going through some hard emotional stuff, and he is helping to pull me through it. In fact, he is the reason I'm posting, so thank him, everyone! School has also been busy, since it's my senoir year. But now the Captin's back and ready to go ;) Enjoy this mammoth of a chapter!

**Special thanks to:** SOS-ASAP, thekathrinequeen, Kick-Aft, erinako, Angelous dolor

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>"Bye Mom!" Madara waved as he and his three brothers left for school. Lin chuckled, waving after them.<p>

"Be good, boys!" She called. Warm hands grasped her shoulder's a moment later.

"They'll be fine." Jin murmured in her ear. She grinned, turning to look up at him.

Nearly 13 years had passed since Oboro's birth. In that time, Lin had grown close to Sana and Jo Kagarashi and her relationship with her husband had greatly improved. In fact, a passion she never could have dreamed of consumed their relationship.

Her sons were all doing very well in school. Her son Madara was Salutatorians for his class, with Minato Arashi as Valedictorian. Mikoto was the third highest behind them. They were to graduate next spring, but planning needed to be done a year in advance…which was only a few weeks away. Fugaku, who was a Freshman, was currently valedictorian. Her adopted son Obito was the salutatorian. Oboro would be entering high school in a year or two.

Her parents were doing fine. Currently, Liz and Kosuke were in England, watching over the companies there while Lin focused on Madara's graduation and college plans.

She and Jin adopted Obito on her father's insistence. In the sixth grade, the boy began to live with them during the school year, then returned home to his parents over the breaks. Obito fit right in and they all quickly grew to love one another. Liz was thrilled at having another grandson to spoil.

Oboro and Maki had began dating in March. They seemed to have a great relationship and very cute. Lin and Liz thought they looked very cute together, and they never hid their approval. Fugaku and Obito never had steady girlfriends, though both had had them. Fugaku's most notable was Kiki Aneko and Obito's was Maho Kazami. Madara and Mikoto, Lin suspected, had had a fling, but it was over now. Mikoto was currently dating Minato.

There was one tragedy in Lin's life, however. The disappearance of Sebastian. Liz had told her that it was for the best, but Lin had her own ideas of why he left. And she did not like thinking about them. She hoped that she'd see him again, one day.

**- June 1985 -**

"I'll miss you, Mama Lin." Obito said as he hugged his adopted mother. They were at the airport, waiting for his parents and siblings to arrive. Lin returned his hug, kissing his cheek.

"I'll miss you too. But you'll be back in the fall." She said, running her fingers through his hair.

"Maki!" Oboro called as soon as two sets of pink hair appeared. The younger was very pale and all but collapsed into his arms.

"Maki?" Jin asked as he and Fugaku helped her into a nearby chair. Lin and Obito observed the other three people as Madara hugged Mikoto. Jo was watching after his youngest child, his year old son Yoh in his arms. A six month pregnant Sana looked annoyed.

"We need to return to the compound. When are Liz and Kosuke expected to return?" Jo asked Lin as he approached them. Yoh grinned at his brother, reaching for him. Obito took the toddler, wandering over to his baby sister.

"Why?" Lin asked. When Jo didn't answer, she knew that whatever it was, it wasn't good. "They are expected to return tomorrow. Would you like me to get them here tonight?" She asked, hugging Sana and Mikoto when they finally approached. Jo nodded, wrapping an arm around Sana as Lin did the same with Madara.

"Yes. This cannot wait.

* * *

><p>"Grandma and Grandpa!" Obito beamed when Liz and Kosuke entered the house. Liz grinned and the two ran for hugs. As they laughed, Sana asked everyone but the youngest two teens and adults to leave. When they did, she asked for everyone to sit down.<p>

"Maki, will you please explain to everyone why we're here?" Jo asked calmly, squeezing his wife's hands. Taking a deep breath, Maki stood and clench Oboro's hand. Lin instinctively took her husband and mother's.

"I'm pregnant. A month this weekend." She explained. Oboro nodded, rubbing her back as Lin and Liz gasped.

"Are you serious?" Jin asked quietly as Kosuke stared at Maki's stomach. Maki nodded.

"Sit down." Sana demanded, her voice thick. Maki nodded, complying.

"Actually, please step out for a moment. We are going to discuss this, then call you back in in a minute." Kosuke spoke up as Lin and Liz tried to come to terms with the situation and Jin shared a look with Jo.

"A grandbaby." Lin murmured weakly as soon as the door was closed.

"A huge problem. Obito isn't even thirteen!" Sana scowled. Lin frowned at the malice in Sana's voice.

"We're keeping the child." She said firmly, sending a warning look towards the pinkette. When Sana frowned too, she realized she must have guessed correctly.

"Of course we are. It's our heir to the family." Kosuke said firmly.

"It's my grandchild too and I'm not sure if I want to raise _two _babies." Sana pouted.

"He can be raised here then." Liz said.

"A grandson?" Jo whispered. Sana shot him a glare them shook her head.

"Unacceptable. That would be hard on my daughter."

"And giving up her baby wouldn't be!" Lin protested, standing up.

"You have no right to the baby if your son doesn't want it. Besides, it's the mother's family that gets the final say." Sana added smugly. Lin's jaw dropped.

"You bit-"

"Enough!" Jo and Kosuke called together.

"Fighting will get us nowhere." Jin agreed.

"That child that is in Maki's womb is of Uchiha blood. We will not give it up without a fight, so don't even bother Sana." Liz said sternly.

"And we wouldn't want to." Jo added. Sana pouted.

"So what do you suggest?" She snarled.

"That is why we're here." Kosuke murmured. Sighing in defeat, she leaned against her husband as Lin sat down next to her own.

"So we're keeping the child. Can we all agree on that?" Liz asked. They all nodded.

"I want them to marry." Kosuke spoke up.

"I do not." Lin disagreed.

"The child needs our name, Linny." Liz said, squeezing her hand.

"Marriage no longer is required for things like that. They are thirteen and a child will tie them together for life."

"I agree. A marriage certificate would be like an arranged marriage. Sana and I do not want that for our daughter." Jo said. Sana nodded.

"And we too do not wish it for Oboro. Lin and I both were almost faced with arranged marriages and we couldn't go through with them. Our son shouldn't have too if we couldn't." Jin agreed.

"So they'll have the baby…and keep it where? Here, your house? Shared custody?" Liz asked. Sana and Jo shared a look.

"We already discussed this. If the baby was to be, kept, it would be done here. I am having a baby two months before theirs. Just as mine started sleeping through the night, theirs would be not even close. For the health of the children and our family, Maki would live with you for the school year once the baby was born until the next one after it's born. Then the child would switch off every other month until it's born." Sana explained.

"We are also moving to our South Dakota house, and while Mikki doesn't know it yet, ours will be hers once she's married." Jo added. Jin and Lin shared a look as Liz and Kosuke nodded.

"That is perfectly acceptable for us." Lin said. Nodding, Sana sighed again.

"Let's inform the children." She said. Liz stood to retrieve them. She came in, a hand on each shoulder. Maki and Oboro were linked by their hands, Maki's hand on her stomach.

"Sit please." Lin requested. The two did. Smiling gently, Lin reached for their hands. "You little ones, so very young and having one of your own. We have a plan." Lin said.

"Am I going to have to give up my baby?" It was not Maki that asked, but Oboro. Lin felt her eyes warm with tears and she shook her head.

"No, sweetheart, no. It will stay in the family. In fact, you two will raise it." She smiled. The two shared a surprised look.

"Really?" Maki asked, looking towards her parents. Jo and Sana nodded. Maki grinned, hugging Oboro.

"Oh thank god. Oh thank god." She whispered, tears running down her face.

"Yeah." Oboro agreed, hugging the mother of his child.

Lin shot a glance at Sana, who had an unreadable face as she watched their children. She couldn't help but feel that this would be more hard on Sana than the pinkette let on.

**- January 1986 -**

As Lin and Maki washed the dinner dishes, Lin glanced down at the bump that now visible on the future-mother-of-her-grandchild.

The last few months had been trying ones. Maki had moved in with them at the start of the school year, she and Oboro happy to be together. She had been 4 months pregnant at the time. That month also saw Fugaku age to 15 and brought in Jo and Sana last child, Asami.

The little girl looked just like her father, much like her brother Yoh. She was a loud child, and Liz claimed that just predicted what she'd be like as a teenager. Lin had no doubt - Asami would be very spoiled.

In September, her baby boy turned 13. His birthday brought him great news; the baby was a boy. Maki and Oboro were thrilled and began their search through the family tree and baby names books. They refused to tell their decision until he is born, much to Lin's disappointment.

October brought an amusing Halloween full of Maki dressed as a pregnant Marilyn Monroe and Oboro as JFK. Lin and Liz went overboard with their pictures and laughter.

November was a month full of family bonding and good food. Lin also adopted a black cat with odd blue eyes. Thanksgiving was a good dinner at Sana's house. Talk of the next few months kept the adults up well into the night. When Lin laid down next to her husband that night, she was full of anticipation for the future.

December celebrated two birthdays, Christmas, and rang in the new year. Madara, Lin's pride and joy, turned 18 and Yoh, Sana's baby boy, turned 2. Both birthday parties were full of love and presents and dinners that left their diners stuffed. Christmas was a great occasion, and Kosuke and Liz designed two nurseries for their future great-grandson - one at Jo and Sana's, the other at Lin's. It moved Maki to tears.

And then the new year was here.

* * *

><p>Ten days before Mikoto Kagarashi turned 18, her baby sister awoke to a sharp pain in her back. Hissing in pain, the pinkette sat up and gently shook awake Oboro, who was sleeping beside her. Lin let them share a bed while Maki was pregnant, because there was no point in keeping them apart.<p>

"Hm?" Oboro asked as he opened his eyes. Maki winced at another sharp pain.

"I think it's time." She murmured. Oboro sat up, eyes wide.

"Really?" He asked, suddenly awake. Maki nodded. Oboro nodded in return, then jumped out of bed and ran to his parents bedroom.

"Mom, Dad, Maki's in labor!" He called out as soon as he got into the room. Both sat up in surprise.

"Gather her bag and wake your brothers. We're calling her family and your grandparents." Lin said calmly as she and Jin got out of bed.

"Don't forget your coats." Jin added. He and Lin shared a happy and anxious smile as they joined hands.

"Shall we welcome our grandson?" Jin asked. Lin nodded.

"Yes we shall."

* * *

><p>Maki was in labor for six hours. The baby was big for her size, the doctors claimed, but Lin thought he was small.<p>

She first go to see him at ten o'clock in the morning on the 18th of December. Lin walked into the room with a big white bear, Jin walked behind her, carrying balloons and a box of cigars.

Maki was rocking the baby by the window, a gentle smile on her face. Oboro was nowhere to be found, and Sana and JO were in the waiting room.

"Knock, knock." Lin spoke gently, not wanting to startle the young teen. Maki looked up, her blue eyes shining with pride.

"Why hello, Auntie Lin, Uncle Jin. Would you like to meet your grandson?" She asked. Lin nodded, eyes locked on the baby. Grinning, Maki gestured towards the chair beside her rocking chair.

"Lincent Rachel Phantomhive Uchiha, meet your first grandchild. Osamu Uchiha. Sam for short." Maki added with a wink as Lin took the baby. Lin felt her heart skip a beat as she stared down at the baby. Sam had dark blue hair, something Lin knew was from her mother. And his eyes were as blue as Maki's.

"Hello, Sam. I'm your Grandma Lin. You are so beautiful." She cooed, gently brushing his cheek.

"He is." Jin whispered softly as he peeked at the baby over Lin's shoulders. Together they looked down at their grandson, unaware that two sets of eyes were watching them from the roof across from them.

One was red.

The other blue.

**- June 1986 -**

Six joyful and trying months passed quickly at the Uchiha Compound. Many of Sam's firsts had happened, and many more were sure to come. Obito had turned 16, and now had a driver's license. Maki turned 14 in April, the day Sam first sat up.

Little Sam, now five months old, was learning to crawl as his mother prepared to attend her sister and boyfriend's brother's graduation. His father was down the hall, helping said brother get ready.

"Knock, knock." Sam looked up to find his Grandma Sana standing in te doorway. A little girl with black curls was on her hip. Her blue eyes watched Sam intently.

"Look at those lovely pink ringlets." Sana said to Maki, walking over to her little girl. Maki put down the curling iron ad smiled.

"Don't they look great? I'm pleased. Look at my handsome little guy." Maki cooed, turning to her infant. She picked up Sam, who clung to her and beamed.

"He's so cute." Sana smiled.

"Hey!" Asami protested, tugging at her mother for attention. Maki grinned, reaching out to capture her sister's hands.

"You're pretty too, Assa." She said sincerely. Asami beamed, snuggling into Sana. A knock on the door had them looking up to find Liz grinning at them.

"Alright, lovely ladies and Sam, let's go get some diploma's to our family history!" She chirped. The two nodded, walking over to the elder woman.

* * *

><p>"Congrats, my son. I am so proud of you." Lin whispered into Madara's ear as they embraced. She knew Sana was doing the same to Mikoto. Her son looked so handsom in black. His darker skin was very obvious, just as Mikoto's pale. He was all grins and took part in many of the pictures she subjected him too.<p>

Her pride in joy. Lin doubted that he could ever disappoint her. He would do great things that would be remembered forever.

**- December 1986/January 1987-**

As the New Year came and went, Lin received news that she was two receive two more grandchildren.

She was informed the first week of December. She, Jin, Sana, and Jo were brought into Jo's private office. Oboro and Fugaku followed in Maki and Mikoto.

"We're pregnant. I'm a month more so than Maki." Mikoto announced. The four's eyes widened.

"Maki!" Sana nearly screamed, shocked and horrified. Her little girl was only 14! To be having a second child…

"Oh Mikki!" Lin cried happily.

"Fugaku, this was your doing?" Jin asked as he stood to hug his sons.

"Would you please excuse us." Jo said, clearing his throat. He and Sana escorted their girls out of the room.

Lin was thrilled at the thought of two more grandchildren to spoil. Sure her Oboro was young, and Fugaku was too she supposed, but that didn't mean too much to her. Oboro was a great father for Sam and a loving boyfriend. Fugaku was a responsible boy and her heir to the Uchiha line; Madara was for the Phantomhive, she had been told 10 years ago by Kosuke. Her boys would make great fathers and their children would be very loved.

After Jo got Sana to calm down a bit, the four returned to the room and discussed how to proceed.

Maki was to continue school with her family for this semester, then move up to the Compound for the next semester. The baby was due in the summer, so she could live at home for school all year next year.

It was decided that Sam and this new baby would be switching between their parents every few months because keeping their parents together was obviously not a good thing. Those crazy teenage hormones, Lin thought to herself.

For Fugaku and Mikoto, however, it was decided they would get married, so that this child could be heir.

December brought Madara's 19th birthday and Yoh's third. Mikoto also found out that her child would be a little boy, much to everyone's thrill.

The new year was like a new dawn for the family.

**- June 1987 -**

The wedding was beautiful. At six months pregnant with their son, Mikoto was positively glowing. Her sister Maki, five months pregnant with her second son, was lovely as well. Little Sam was adorable in his little tux! The wedding took place on their front yawn on a beautiful spring day, March 9th.

It was one of the most memorable days in Lin's life.

Those first six months also shown Mikoto's 19th birthday, Obito's 17th, and Maki's 15th. Sam was turning out to be very intelligent and could sing the ABCs by the time the school year was over. His young parents we so proud.

Today was just as important. Mikoto was currently in the delivery room, about to give birth to a life-changing child. The family was very excited, and little Sam was bouncing on his father's lap. Asami was sleeping on her father's and Yoh was playing with Liz.

They waited for four hours, all discussing possible baby names for Maki's second child.

Finally, Fugaku walked out with a blue bundle and a huge grin on his face. Lin and Maki jumped from their seats, crowding around the teen.

"Aw!" They cooed. The baby looked just like Fugaku, with black hair and black eyes.

"What's his name?" Yoh asked. Fugaku grinned.

"Itachi. Itachi Uchiha." He announced proudly. The baby blinked his eyes at the name, staring up at Lin. Lin stared back, smiling.

**- December 1988-**

"Grandma!" Itachi laughed as he ran into her arms, his red cheeks glowing.

"Itachi!" Lin called back, hugging the child tightly. "Ah, there you are, Mikki. Come on in and say hi to your nephews." Lin winked. Mikoto nodded, smiling. She and Itachi were going to spend a week with Lin while Fugaku was in New York. December was Oboro's month for the boys, so while he was at school, Lin was watching them.

A year and a half later had blessed the family some more. Fugaku was now 18 and a high school graduate. He took immediate control of the family business, with Kosuke and Liz as his mentors. Madara was covering half while Fugaku learns. Obito joined the Uchiha military and was in New York for a weekend of bonding with Fugaku. He too was now 18. Mikoto and Madara had celebrated their 20th birthdays, with Madara's 21st later in the month. Maki and Oboro were now 16 and more mature and responsible. Yoh would be five next week and Asami had just celebrated her 3rd birthday. Sam was almost three and knew his multiplication tables. A very bright boy, and a good one too. He was a good role model for his one year old brother Jo. Named after his grandfather, who had been a great support for Maki in this pregnancy, the boy too had blue hairs and eyes, and looked a lot like his brother. Now a year and a half old, he and Itachi were progressing well in their developments.

Lin loved her current life. She had three beautiful grandsons and a lovely growing family. Her companies were prospering and everyone was healthy. But as Mikoto kneeled to hug Sam and Jo, she had no idea how the nights events would turn their happiness upside down.

**- April 1989 -**

Maki and Oboro decided to marry. He proposed on New Years and she gladly accepted. The boys and the two of them were thrilled, and their families were happy for them.

Yes here it was, their wedding day, and as Lin made sure everything was perfect, you could cut the tension in the air with a knife. As she noticed her three grandsons running towards the front of the ceremony, she could picture two more children running with them.

This allusion was not a fantasy. Oh no, it was a reality. Lin was awaiting two more grandchildren. Both were out of wedlock.

That December night in New York changed everything. Obito, her adopted pride and joy, got a friend, Maho Kazami, pregnant after a night of drinking and dancing. They were 5 months along with another little boy. Everyone was so happy when Obito told them.

But the second pregnancy is something no one is proud of. Fugaku too got someone pregnant…but it wasn't his wife. It was an ex-girlfriend. Kiki Aneko was 5 months along with Fugaku's first daughter. It nearly tore his marriage to Mikoto apart and was tough on young Itachi. They were still adjusting, but Lin could see that they were fighting back too. This marriage wouldn't crumble easily.

Her son Madara was acting odd, Lin noted as she spotted her oldest hugging Mikoto. Her women's intuition claimed that her son was trying to sweep Mikoto off her feet, but she wasn't so sure about that. Certainly her son would never do such a thing.

**- January 1990 -**

"Happy New Year!" The room chorused together. A few second later, startled cries filled the air. Chuckling warmly, Lin walked over to the playpen set up by the fire.

"Hush now, little ones. Grandma Linny would never let anything happen to you." She assured the two four month olds. Yoh, Asami, Sam, Itachi, and Jo were by the window, talking to Obito. Mikoto and Fugaku were looking at the family photos. On the couch and chairs was the rest of the family, laughing and bonding.

The last eight months had been trying ones. Maki and Oboro were now 17. Fugaku was 19 and Madara was 22. Asami was 4 and Yoh was 6. Sam would be 4 in a few weeks. Jo and Itachi were two. Mitsuru Kagarashi-Kazami, Obito's son, had entered the world. He had green hair, from Maho's family, everyone assumed, and brown eyes from Obito's. He was a quite baby with a nasty temper. His cousin Kane Uchiha was a good baby as well. She had black hair and eyes just like her father, step-mother, and brother. Her existence had taken some getting used to, but now Mikoto loved her as if she was her own. In fact, she was asking if they could get full custody of the girl.

Overall, the year had been good. Her family was doing fine. Yet there was one thing that Lin missed more than anything.

And that was her father.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Sebas-chan, would you pass me the peas, please?" A grinning red head asked his uncomfortable comrade. When the butler did, laughter rang throughout the house.<p>

"Welcome to your new life, Sebastian." A giddy blond said, his long bangs covering his eyes.

The black haired demon bit back a gulp and nodded.

* * *

><p>As Liz watched her great-grandchildren chase one another, she couldn't help but smile bitterly. Their existence proved that the Phantomhive curse was still in effect. It demanded that the women in the family be young mothers and the father's get them pregnant out of wedlock.<p>

So far, the curse was doing what was predicted of it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **If any of you are confused by the events that happened, let me know. I'm worried the months will mess you up. Don't worry too much about them. Ihope you guys enjoyed this chapter! The next will be the start of the darkest period the Uchiha family will ever face.

This is also a good time to mention that Messages in the Sky, Mikoto's side of the story, I will be working on as well. It is now going hand in hand with this story. Another story I will be posting in June by the name of Falling From Grace, will feature more Kuroshitsuji characters and Magnus Bane from The Mortal Instruments. It is the shinigami's lives and how they progress as Sebastian and Lin go threw their own lives. It'll be interesting ;)

- Kida-Asumi


	11. Her Pride and Joy

Things to remember:

A) I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler/Innocent Venus, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

B) I own Lincent and Kosuke and Hiroki. They are mine.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Heavy OC content

E) 11/14

F) This is a sister fic to The Way We Were In Tokyo.

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Sorry for the late update everyone, I graduate in two weeks so I've been busy. I promise to get this finished by June though ;)

**Special thanks to: **Hell of a monster, karura999, ladyblanc, 120mad4books

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>The holidays had always been a joyous time for Lin's family. They all came to visit her and she welcomed them with hugs and kisses and food.<p>

Today they were celebrating Obito's 21st birthday.

"Granma!" A little voice called out. Lin and Liz were cooking in the kitchen. Grinning, she asked her mother to watch the stew and ran into the living room. The sight that graced her eyes made her smile. Fugaku and his family had just arrived and were chatting with Jin and Obito. Obito's year old son Mitsuru was clinging to his pant leg, his green hair and dark brown eyes standing out amongst the black hair and eyes of his relatives.

"Granma!" The voice called again. Lin grinned when she noticed it was her only granddaughter, Kane. The little girl was in her father's arms, her dark black eyes shining happily.

"Kane!" Lin laughed, walking over to hug her grandchild.

"How are you, Mom?" Fugaku asked as he embraced her as well. Lin shook her head, patting his shoulder.

"I'm doing fine, my sweet boy. Mikki! And little Itachi." She greeted the other two, hugging them both.

"Hello, Aunt Lin." Mikoto said sincerely, resting a hand on Itachi's head. The other was on her stomach.

"How are the babies?" Lin asked, her hand joining Mikoto's. Mikoto smiled fondly at her stomach.

"They are doing great." She revealed.

"We'll throw you a baby shower soon then, Mikki." Lin said, smiling at her daughter-in-law. Mikoto nodded.

"Thank you, Aunt Lin." She murmured sincerely. Lin shook her head, wrapping an arm around her daughter-in-law.

"Anytime, Mikki dear, anytime.

* * *

><p>Obito's birthday party went very well. Maki and Oboro brought Jo and Sam, and Sana and Jo brought their youngest two children as well. The President flew all of the guys to New York City for a good time, leaving Lin with the children and ladies.<p>

"Grandma, I love school!" Sam exclaimed that night as she put away the left overs. Maki, Mikoto, and Sana were discussing baby named with Liz and the family trees.

"As you should, Sam. School will help you become strong and powerful." Lin said, winking at him. Sam nodded, handing her another bowl.

"That's what Daddy says!" He giggled. Smiling fondly at her oldest grandchild, she took his hand and led him into the living room again.

"Perfect timing, Lin." Sana smiled sincerely at her friend as the dark haired woman sat down in a rocking chair.

"Oh?" She asked. Mikoto smiled.

"We were talking about participating in the Easter egg hunt at the white house this year." She explained. "Normally it's here, but Minato invited us out." She explained. Lin nodded.

"Then you guys had better go. It'll be fun for the kids too." She added. Mikoto nodded.

"My thoughts exactly. And we'll get to relax instead of following after them." She added.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Maki sighed happily, making the women around her chuckle.

"That's motherhood for you, my darling daughter. Being excited for some alone time." Sana said with a wink, causing them to burst into loud laughter.

* * *

><p>A ringing phone awoke Lin that night. Cursing whoever was calling, Lin answered. Her eyes widened at the sound of a concerned Tsunade. As she stood to get dressed, her husband stirred behind her.<p>

"Lin?" He asked.

"I'll be there in the morning. Thanks for calling, Tsu." She wrapped up the phone call. Jin wrapped his arms around her, frowning when he felt her begin to shake.

"What has happened?" He asked. Taking a few deep breaths, Lin turned around and snarled.

"Fugaku has once again gotten Kiki pregnant! We're taking Itachi and Kane for a few weeks so that Mikoto can calm down." She explained. Jin frowned.

"Why in the world would Fugaku do this again? We raised him better than this." He murmured as they walked downstairs. Lin shook her head, starting the coffee pot.

Her child was so stupid.

* * *

><p>"Why was Momma crying?" Kane asked Lin as they shared a bath the next night. Lin sighed, gently washing her granddaughter.<p>

"Daddy was a bad boy. Sometimes when you are bad, you hurt the people you love." She explained. Kane frowned.

"I'll never be bad ever, Grandma!" She declared. Chuckling, Lin hugged the small girl.

How precious and innocent youth was. Hopefully this precious angel would always remain so.

* * *

><p>May brought about two truths.<p>

The first came from Kiki. She had informed the media of her pregnancy, so it only fair she felt, that she also inform the media of the gender.

The headline that greeted Lin when she sat down was very insulting.

"The proud couple is expecting their first son together!" Lin roared in outrage as she read it. Jin and Madara winced at her volume. "They aren't together!"

"We know, honey, we know. I'll have it corrected." Jin promised as Lin threw the paper in the trash.

"Poor Mikki." Madara murmured as he sipped his coffee.

"I agree. Those media pigs as eating it up too." Lin snorted in disgust.

What a terrible way to start off the day.

* * *

><p>The next she discovered on accident. She had had trouble sleeping one night and ventured downstairs for a drink. Before entering the kitchen, she heard her son consoling someone (probably Mikoto; the two were close, after all) on the phone.<p>

"I know he's a dog. But Mikki, the baby is mine. Kiki told me this morning."

A pause.

"That's why I called -"

Another pause.

"I know. She is a bitch."

Pause.

"I'm not sure how I feel about being a dad. I never dreamed that my children would be with her."

A chuckle.

"I love you too, Meeks. Sure I'll drop by Wednesday. Sleep tight." He said warmly. As he hung up, Lin felt herself grin and ran upstairs to tell Jin the good news.

Her family was going to be ok!

* * *

><p>"A baby!" Kane giggled from Jin's arms as they walked down to the nursery to see Sasuke and Akina Uchiha, the newest members of the family. Itachi held Lin's hand.<p>

"Your brother and sister." Jin added.

The twins looked a lot like Mikoto. They had her fair skin and facial structure, plus her black hair and eyes.

The two had been born early that morning. Their mother was currently sleeping, and their father was informing the press. The rest of the family was spread out throughout the hospital. Hiashi Hyuuga had given the babies and Mikoto the best care this hospital could possibly offer. Both twins had private and exclusive nurses. Hiashi and Rin were in charge of Mikoto's care.

The family couldn't have asked for anything more.

* * *

><p>Rules of the family were very complex and sacred. Those of leadership were as well. She had decided to put Fugaku in charge of the family instead of Madara, and had yet to regret that decision.<p>

So when Fugaku and Mikoto approached Lin with the idea of changing their heir-position, Lin kept an open mind.

"Instead of Itachi?" Lin asked as she rocked Akina to sleep. Mikoto nodded, feeding Sasuke.

"We've been talking about it for months. Itachi doesn't want the position." Fugaku assured his mother. Lin frowned.

"But is it ok to put this off on the twins?" She asked. Fugaku nodded.

"Yes. As this world grows larger, more figure heads are needed. Two will keep things fair and covered." He explained.

"And they will never have to take the full blame." Mikoto added. Lin pondered this idea for a few minutes, contemplating the risks and rewards. Sighing, she nodded.

"If this is what you think is best, Fugaku, then I will support you. Sasuke and Akina will be our co-heirs."

* * *

><p>As Lin knitted a blanket for the twins, she sighed sadly.<p>

The country was experiencing a tragedy. Their First Lady, Kunishina Uzumaki, 8 months pregnant with a little boy, was very sick. She and the baby may not make it to full term. The President was very shaken up by this. His children were currently living with his mother. In fact, the family was in such a state of distress that Lin would be relocating to DC to help out.

Their family was also in a state of turmoil. Kiki overdosed the night before, causing her to go into labor. Fugaku was still the emergency contact, and Madara was overseas. So Mikoto had picked up the baby and had gotten custody of him. Lin was not sure of the entire story, and it put her ill at ease. The baby shouldn't be raised so close to the heirs of the family.

Yet Madara and Fugaku supported this decision. Since Kiki had no say in the matter, and only Lin and Sana were against it, no further action could really be taken.

* * *

><p>Riki Uchiha was accepted into the family two days before the death of the United States of America's First Lady.<p>

Lin had Mikoto had been in a vicious debate over who should raise Riki. Madara didn't want the boy, so Lin felt it was her duty as his mother to take him. Mikoto felt it was her duty as the current matriarch to take in the unwanted blood. And she had Riki's sister. Why not have the set?

After 10 days of vicious debates, Lin gave in. Now as she watched little Riki sleep (Mikoto and Fugaku had flown to DC to be with Minato and had left their five children with Lin and Jin), she knew it was best. He was loved where he was. She had no right to take that away from him.

After all, she would not want him to go through the pain she had.

* * *

><p>As the snow began to melt that February, Lin watched her grandchildren play together. Her six year old grandson Sam was so very smart, as were 4 year olds Itachi and Jo. Two year olds Kane and Mitsuru were well behaved, and babies Sasuke, Akina, and Riki were just so cute!<p>

How blessed this family was by such a fantastic next generation! She couldn't ask for more, and hoped that she could be a positive role model.

As she watched after them, she was unaware that her son was watching them too.

Watching in the shadows, his thoughts impure.

* * *

><p>In the heat of summer, Mikoto and Fugaku found themselves panicking. The night of the twins' first birthday, they were awakened by the sound of Akina screaming in her crib. Running in there, the two found Sasuke hanging from the crib by his ankle and Akina's feet slashed. Immediately after calling an ambulance and locking Itachi, Riki, and Kane in the nearby bathroom (to keep them safe), they called Lin.<p>

Fugaku's terrified voice had Lin on a plane in seconds. Jin stayed with the other three children as Lin went to the hospital.

Both twins were shaken and bruised, but had no permanent damage, much to everyone's relief.

"I will capture this monster." A livid Fugaku vowed. As his eyes flashed red, Lin had no doubt of this.

* * *

><p>On the morning of Sasuke and Akina's second birthday, Mikoto announced that she was pregnant again.<p>

"We're so happy." She told the press the next day. A month later revealed that it was another little boy.

So as the seasons passed and it was December once more, Lin was content to watch her grandchildren open their Christmas presents.

At almost 8, Sam was doing algebra. He was his parents pride and joy and a fantastic role model for the other children. He and his brother Jo were very close.

At 6, Jo and Itachi were very bright as well. Jo was a bit spazzy, while Itachi was calm and quiet. He watched after his brothers and sisters protectively.

Four year olds Kane and Mitsuru were good children with a hint of mischief in their eyes. The two would both be starting school in the fall for the first time.

2 year old practically triplets Sasuke, Akina, and Riki were inseparable. They did everything together and were uncomfortable being apart. In the throes of their terrible twos, poor 8 month pregnant Mikoto was beside herself with what to do.

Her son Madara was acting odder than ever before.

"Mom, come here!" Fugaku called out in alarm. Frowning, Lin quickly went to him. He was standing in Madara's room…which was practically a shrine to Mikoto.

And lying on the bed were voodoo dolls of him and the children.

"Oh my god." She murmured, horrified. Fugaku was calling Minato beside her as she sank to her knees.

What had he done?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This chapter was very vague, I am aware. Messages in the Sky covers more of it though. This is just things important to Lin. Sebastian and Ciel will appear in the next couple of chapters too.

On a side note, how many of you are excited for KH3D?

- Kida-Asumi


	12. The subtle killer

Things to remember:

A) I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler/Innocent Venus, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

B) I own Lincent and Kosuke and Hiroki. They are mine.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Heavy OC content

E) 12/14

F) This is a sister fic to The Way We Were In Tokyo.

**More relevant info to this chapter:** What is this? A story finished in one night? An update only about two weeks late? Looks like this captain has her groove back XD. I'll rant about why I was late bit by bit for the next could of bottom author's notes. This chapter begins the dark part of this story. A lot happens this chapter and next. Brace yourselves, darlings.

And to those of you inquiring about Ciel, Sebastian, and Lin reuniting, they do. All in good time ;)

**Special thanks to: **SaviourofVideogamelands1, landyblanc(you, darling, make my day. you give me faith that this story will bring some people joy. I hope you like the ending :D), toothless20

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p><strong>- January 1994 -<strong>

Hospitals always gave Lin conflicted feelings. While they were the doorway to death, they also opened to new life. The latter was why she walked with her husband and parents into Hyuuga Memorial. Her son and his wife had just welcomed twins into the family once again. Unlike their first set, they did not foresee a second baby. Thus their newly all blue nursery would need some pink for their newest daughter.

"Grandma!" Two young female voices called out as they stepped out of the elevator. Lin grinned as Lizzy squealed and ran forward to the bundle of grandchildren. All five of Mikoto and Fugaku's other children were playing with various toys. Their Uncles, Yoh and Obito, were watching them. Obito's son, Mitsuru, was with them as well.

"Mama Lin." Obito said as he hugged her. Akina clung to her leg, grinning. Lin chuckled, kissing his cheek.

"Hello, sweetie. Are Jo and Sana here as well?" She asked, looking around. Obito shook his head.

"Nah. They took Assa home a while ago. Yoh and I are doing a guy's night with Mitsuru tonight. We are gonna leave soon after you see the babies." He explained.

"Where is Itachi?" Jin asked. Kosuke took a seat, and instantly had an armful of two small boys. Liz sat next to him, chuckling and cooing to the girls.

"He hasn't left his mother's side yet." Yoh explained. Jin nodded, throwing a grin at Lin.

"Well, my dear, shall we go and see our newest grandchildren?" He asked, offering her his arm. Lin nodded, patting Mitsuru on the head.

"Let's." She agreed. When they entered the room moments later, she felt her heart leap pleasantly.

"Oh wow." Jin breathed beside her. On the bed sat Mikoto, a pink bundle in her arms. Fugaku sat in the chair next to her, a blue in his own. Itachi sat with Mikoto, staring transfixed at his new sister.

"Names?" Lin asked. All three looked up, Mikoto grinning, Fugaku smirking, and Itachi remaining impassive.

"Oten and Kida." Fugaku said, standing up. He met his parents at the foot of Mikoto's bed, showing them his newest son. "Much like their siblings, these two are practically identical. They take after me more so than Mikki." He added. As Lin took Oten into her arms, she nodded her agreement. Oten looked a lot like Fugaku had when he was a baby.

"Kida was such a surprise to us. At least we knew of Akina's existence." Mikoto murmured, grinning down at her little girl. Itachi placed a protective hand on top of her.

"Is she ok?" Jin asked, looking away from Oten.

"Perfectly healthy." Mikoto nodded.

"We're very lucky." Fugaku added. Lin agreed, stroking Oten's face.

"Would you like us to take the children?" Jin asked. Mikoto nodded.

"Just go to our house with them. Sana is going to stay with us for a bit while we adjust from going from five children to seven." Fugaku explained. Jin clasped his shoulder, grinning.

"No problem, son. We're here for you." He promised. Lin nodded, staring down at the baby.

"We most certainly are. We must keep these young ones safe." She said. Whether it was from Hotsune or Madara, even she wasn't sure.

* * *

><p>Something odd happened the first week the twins were home. Lin had just gotten off the phone with Fugaku when Oboro stumbled into her house, hacking up a lung. His two sons were behind him.<p>

"Sweetie?" Lin asked as she stood, placing the phone on the table next to her.

"Mom sent us over here for cough syrup, Grandma." Sam piped up as Oboro caught his breath.

"Daddy has been coughing like this for a week." Jo added, adjusting his glasses. Lin frowned.

"Boys, why don't you watch TV while I get your Daddy some medicine." Lin suggested. The boys grinned and nodded in unison. As they searched for the remote, Lin gently put a hand on Oboro's back and led him into the kitchen.

"Did you catch a nasty flu, sweetie?" Lin asked. Oboro shrugged, watching as his mother poured out the right amount.

"I have no idea. I just got this annoying cough." He said. Lin nodded, handing him the medicine.

"Take the bottle home, sweetie. If it's not better soon, promise me you'll see a doctor?" Lin asked. Oboro nodded.

"Sure thing, Mom, sure thing.

* * *

><p><strong>- February -<strong>

Lin could always sense when her boys were sick. All they had to do was walk into the room and her maternal instincts kicked in.

So why were they failing her now?

Oboro had developed a fever. A sever one. Maki had called Lin hysterical. Apparently a temperature scan revealed it to be 102 degrees. So she and Jin quickly drove to Oboro's house, Lin had wondered where this fever could have come from. After all, she had seen him yesterday morning. What could have happened?

When Lin entered the house, Maki was curled up on the couch with Sam and Jo, reading them a bedtime story. The pinkette looked up and smiled.

"Thank goodness you're here. Oboro has finally gone to sleep." She said.

"I'll stay with Maki and the boys." Jin murmured as Lin began to head for the stairs. She nodded. A few minutes later, she was opening his door. Oboro lay on the bed, his face as white as the walls. Suppressing a gasp, she walked closer to him. He looked worse for wear up close. Her baby boy had never gotten this sick.

Could it have been that cough?

**- March -**

"And then my teacher sent the boy to the corner!" Kane exclaimed. Lin and Mikoto chuckled at the hyper 4 year old. Each woman was feeding a twin - Mikoto was feeding Oten, and Lin was feeding Kida. The three younger children and Itachi were playing in the backyard.

"Anyone home?" A male voice called.

"Back here Tobi!" Mikoto called back. "I'm watching Mitsuru for the day so he can run some errands." She explained to her mother-in-law. Lin nodded, smiling at her foster son as he exited the house, Mitsuru in his arms.

"Mama Lin! Mikki!" He greeted them jubilantly. Mitsuru wiggled out of his arms and ran to the yard. When Obito opened his mouth to say more, the phone rang.

"Would you get it?" Mikoto asked. Obito nodded, heading inside to retrieve it. When he exited again, he was frowning.

"Ok, 'Gaku, Mama and I will be right there. I'll see if Maho or Mizuho can watch the kids. Kakashi is watching the boys?" He asked before nodding. "See you soon." He said, hanging up. "Mama, Oboro collapsed at work. He's at the hospital now with 'Gaku and Grandpa Kosuke. Grandma Lizzy is taking Sam and Jo to Kakashi and Rin's place. Maki is on her way to the hospital with Uncle Jin." He explained. Lin gasped, standing up.

"Lin, give Kida to me. Tobi, call Mom and see if she'll watch the children." Mikoto requested. He nodded. Lin passed Mikoto her two month old daughter, frowning.

"What in the world is going on?"

* * *

><p>Lin held onto her daughter-in-law tightly. Maki was as pale as her husband, and had tear stains on her cheeks. Jin, Fugaku, Obito, Kosuke, Mikoto, and Liz were huddled over in the corner, discussing various things about the situation. Jo and Sana were with Fugaku's seven children.<p>

"Mama Lin?" Maki whispered. Lin smoothed back her hair.

"Hm?" She asked. Maki took a deep breath, leaning against Lin.

"I'm pregnant." She said softly. Lin's eyes widened and she pulled back in surprise. "If Oboro dies, he won't see this baby enter the world." She sobbed. Lin's heart stopped for beat.

Oh dear lord. Maki was right. She pulled Maki tighter into her arms and sighed.

"We won't let that happen. Oboro will get better and welcome his new child at your side." She swore. Maki nodded, cuddling closer to her mother-in-law.

Both hoped that this would be the future.

* * *

><p>"Bleach poising?" Maki asked, aghast. Rin and Hiashi nodded.<p>

"It's so odd. The concentration we found is very small, yet it has done so much. Maki, has Oboro been trying to get high?" Hiashi asked. Maki shook her head, frowning.

"No. Since he got his cough in January and his fever in February, Fugaku and I have kept a close eye on him. What in the world is going on?" She whispered. Fugaku pulled her close, frowning.

"Is there a way to reverse it?" He asked. The two doctors nodded.

"Yes. It will take some time, but as long as his immune system holds, it should work out." Rin informed them. Maki breathed a sigh of relief, leaning into Fugaku.

"Thank god. Is he awake yet?" She asked. Both nodded. Lin took Maki's hand and led her into the room. Oboro was sitting up and sipping water.

"Mom and Maki." He greeted them. Both women ran and hugged him tightly. He returned the hug, kissing Maki.

"Thank goodness you're ok." Lin said, pulling back as Maki situated herself at her husband's side.

"I'm sorry I worried you. What happened?" He asked. Maki and Lin shared a look as Fugaku led the men into the room.

They didn't know how to answer that.

* * *

><p><strong>- April -<strong>

Death was a part of Lin's life. She had lost a parent and a grandparent. A home. Now she had also lost her youngest child. As she and her husband led the family to the cemetery that would now hold Oboro, she couldn't help but blink back tears.

He lost his battle with bleach poisoning. No one could have predicted it would happen. All of his tests were going good, and then suddenly he wouldn't wake up. Understandably, Maki was hysterical. She was sedated because of the baby.

Her son left behind a beautiful wife and two beautiful sons. A third child on the way. As Lin approached his burial site, she couldn't help but bite back sobs. Their family surrounded the grave, the women crying, and the men with drawn faces.

Quietly, Kosuke began the ceremony. It was quiet and peaceful, yet full of agony and despair. Lin felt as if her heart was being shredded and her eyes were burning.

How could she have let this happen? She was demon, for the love of god! Surely she could protect one child! Yet she had failed, and now her family was paying the price.

Her grandsons were paying the price.

Maki was sworn in yesterday to fill all of Oboro's positions. It was such a big task for the pregnant woman, and Lin worried for her health.

How she wished her father was here with her.

* * *

><p><strong>- May -<strong>

Oboro's death brought about many changes to the family. Fugaku and Maki both had to work long hours, which left Mikoto at home with seven children under the age of 10 and Maki's sons in Lin's care. Lin herself often came to work to help lighten Maki's work load.

Maki's baby turned out to be a little boy. She had recently requested the gender and Oboro's prediction turned out to be correct, much to everyone's thrill. Before his death, he predicted they were having a son.

He would never know he was correct.

With all of the changes taking place, Lin had been unable to search for her father. She missed him dearly and wanted nothing more than to be with him again. Yet her family needed her more, so she focused on them.

Why must her heart be in two places at once?

* * *

><p>"Look at how big they are getting!" Lin gushed as she spotted Fugaku holding Kida and Oten. Mikoto chuckled from her seat. The woman had shown up today to surprise Fugaku and their youngest children with lunch.<p>

"I know, Aunt Lin, I know. Soon they'll be crawling." Miskito mused as Lin took Kida from her father.

"Where is Maki?" Lin asked.

"The bathroom." Fugaku replied, tossing Oten into the air.

"Pregnancy bladder." Mikoto elaborated, chuckling when Kida yanked on Lin's necklace. Lin nodded, gently prying the necklace out of the baby's grip. She certainly did not need a reminder on the pain that was the pregnancy bladder. Sitting down, Lin looked at the papers on the table and frowned.

"'Gaku…what is this?" She asked softly. These notes looked as if…

"I'm going to find the bastard that killed Oboro, Mom." Fugaku declared. Lin's eyes widened.

"Are you insane? This could put us all in danger!" She screeched. Kida began to cry in response. Lin apologized to the baby as she began to soothe her. Fugaku nodded, resting his hands on his wife's shoulders.

"I am well aware. Mikoto and I have discussed all of the pros and cons of this situation. We are prepared for whatever comes after us. Mother, we must do this. I will keep this family safe." He said. And as Lin looked into his eyes, she knew that there was no changing his mind. Come hail or high water, her son would find this killer. He would avenge his baby brother.

"What does Maki think of this?" Lin asked, looking down at Kida's tear stained face. How in the world would this affect the children?

"I am in support of it, Aunt Lin." A soft voice murmured. Lin looked up and towards the doorway to find her 5 month pregnant daughter-in-law standing in the doorway. Maki looked very worn out. Her skin had gone from glowing to pale. Her bright blue eyes were now dull and had bags under them. Her bright pink hair had been cut and pulled back into a tight bun.

And her colorful clothing had become all black.

"Truly?" Lin asked, standing up. Maki nodded.

"Yes. I want justice for my husband and sons. They deserve it. I have but one requirement." She said, rubbing her stomach. Lin nodded.

"Anything." She promised. Maki smiled bitterly.

"I would like to move in with you and Jin."

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Mikoto lay napping in bed. Beside her bed was a playpen with the twins snuggled contently together. Her other five children were playing amongst themselves under Itachi's watchful eye.<p>

No one but a black cat with blue eyes witnessed a man sneaking into Mikoto's bedroom window. This cat watched as this man gently closed and locked the windows and doors. Then he sat upon Mikoto's bed and stroked her face.

"My Mikki. Soon it shall be just you and I, my love. I have destroyed one brother. Soon it shall be two." The man murmured. One of the twins squirmed in their sleep. He looked over at them, quietly hushing the twin. "And you two will soon have a new step-daddy." He said. With a happy sigh, he lay down next to Mikoto. "My love." He murmured as he pressed kisses against her cheek.

Outside the window, the cat began to growl and hiss.

* * *

><p><strong>- June -<strong>

As Lin began to set up her unborn grandchild's nursery, she couldn't help but grin.

She would finally have children living with her again! Today Maki and her two sons were moving in. The pregnant woman was helping her sons unpack with Mikoto as the guys moved stuff into the spare rooms.

Grandmothers grow bored, Lin had quickly learned. A bitter part of her wondered if that was why her father had left. Shaking her head to clear away that thought, Lin focused instead on the little socks she had in her hands. Soon they would be on little feet, and this thrilled her.

She adored babies.

Thinking of small children had her reflecting on a conversation she had had with Obito, Maki, and Fugaku at work. She had been inquiring if Obito would have any more children. After all, Mitsuru was almost five. Her foster son had stuttered out answers and blushed. Then Fugaku and Maki had entered the room and joined her in teasing him.

The conversation concluded with Maki not wanting anymore children anytime soon, Fugaku wanting more later on, but not now with two six month old babies at home, and Obito unsure. The entire thing was very amusing and left them all in a good mood for a lunch together.

Now as she put the socks in the dresser drawer, she thought of her father.

He had sent her a letter. He would not disclose his location, but he gave her his condolences for Oboro's passing. It broke his heart as much as it hurt hers, apparently. For reasons he refused to explain, he could not be with them, but was safe.

How she missed him so.

"Grandma?" At the sound of her oldest grandchild, Lin looked up.

"Yes?" She asked, smiling at Sam. Sam smiled back, walking over to her.

"Grandpa wants to know if we should just order pizza for dinner." He said. Lin chuckled, standing up.

"We should. Want to come with me to tell him?" She asked, offering Sam her hand. He did, grinning.

"Yeah!" He exclaimed. He took her hand and they left the room together. As they walked down the hallway, Lin felt optimistic about the future. Changes were sure to come but she was sure her family would remain strong.

After all, what could possibly go wrong next?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Silly Linny, don't you know by now not to ask those types questions :P So, now I have been born. Yay! Yes, I am indeed that little six month old baby. No I will not become important in this story. Lin will still be the focus of attention. It's sad that Oboro is gone, but it was destiny that he die. Poor Lin. First she loses a son to madness, now one to death. And where in the world could Sebastian be, or what is he up to? Keep reading, final chapter before the epilogue is next :D

- Kida-Asumi


	13. Double dose

Things to remember:

A) I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler/Innocent Venus, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

B) I own Lincent and Kosuke and Hiroki. They are mine.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Heavy OC content

E) 13/14

F) This is a sister fic to The Way We Were In Tokyo.

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Second chapter of the night and final chapter of this story ;) Follow it is the epilogue. If last chapter had you grabbing tissues, keep them close, everyone. This one is more heart breaking than the last. It made me cry writing it :(

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p><strong>- July -<strong>

Birthdays were always joyous occasions for the family. Especially the ones for the future co-heads of their family.

As Sasuke and Akina blew their candles out, pictures and applause broke out into the room.

"Congrats kids!" Maki called from her chair where she was holding Oten. Yoh stood beside her with Kida.

"Can we open presents now?" Akina asked Mikoto as she began to cut the cake. The room burst into laughter as Fugaku nodded.

"After we eat cake, baby girl. First we have to take care of feeding our guests. That is the true secret to throwing a perfect party, my daughter." Fugaku said with a wink. Akina giggled, hugging her father.

"Now whoever wants cake, line on up. Maki and Yoh, would you mind sharing with the twins? Or helping them eat?" Mikoto asked. Maki shook her head, kissing the top of Oten's forehead.

"Nah. Oten and I can share." She grinned. Yoh nodded.

"Same with Ki and me." He agreed. Mikoto nodded, smiling her thanks as Riki sat down between the twins.

As the family and friends of the Uchiha gathered on Fugaku and Mikoto's front lawn, three beings watched from a distance. From a nearby tree laid a black cat. The lovely day had it purring and laying on its back. 3 miles away and behind a tree stood a well-dressed man with black hair and red eyes, watching the party carefully. And from the bedroom window stood a man with black hair and black eyes, his gaze burning into the hostess.

The three were all expecting big changes. Only one knew when it would happen.

* * *

><p><strong>- September -<strong>

Lin smiled down at her newest grandchild late one September night. The baby was only a week old, and unfortunately his mother was called out of town that evening. Lin did not mind. His 8 and 7 year old brothers were sleeping soundly in their shared bedroom. Little Ken Uchiha and his grandmother Lincent Rachel Uchiha were the only two awake.

"Evening sun is going down, out on the ocean, wind is blowin round and round, and this is your home," Lin began to sing. An ancient lullaby that had been with her family for generations. Her sons knew it and she often caught Fugaku singing it to his children. With Oboro now gone, it was her duty to pass this song onto this new little one.

Ken shared a resemblance with his brothers. Sam and Jo both had blue eyes and hair, along with glasses. Only time would tell if Ken would too have the need for glasses, but for now he had their hair and eye color. He looked the most like Oboro, in her opinion. Sam was a perfect combination of his parents, while Jo took after Maki.

Losing their father last April had hurt the entire family. Lin still had trouble thinking of Oboro without making her eyes water. Maki was on anti-depressants just so that she did not completely shut down. With a company to run and three young boys to care for, Maki couldn't afford for that to happen. Because of that, baby Ken was on Mikoto's breast milk too. Mikki was highly amused by the situation and since she was weaning the twins onto formula and solids, she didn't mind.

As Ken began to quiet down in her arms, Lin smiled. This precious innocence is what she wanted to treasure. If only she could keep him this innocent forever.

Just like she had wished for his father and uncle.

With a quiet sigh, Lin stood up, carefully cradling Ken in her arms. Placing him in the crib, this Uchiha matriarch watched him sleep for a bit before returning to her own bed.

Things were finally quiet once again.

* * *

><p><strong>- November -<strong>

As Lin sat down to change Ken's diaper, Jin turned on the TV behind her.

"I wonder what's going on in the world today." He asked the baby as he leaned over his wife's shoulder. Lin chuckled, tickling Ken's stomach.

"Well, Grandpa, let's find out. Maybe Charles finally got that law passed." She mused, tickling Ken once more before picking him up. Jin pulled her into his arms as the commercials drew to a close. Little Ken sucked on his pacifier contently as the news reporters discussed the latest strike at a mining company. His grandparents frowned when a special report took over the television. The phones began to ring too. Sharing odd looks, they decided to watch the news first.

"Hello my fellow Americans. This is your Vice-President speaking. Today, around 2 in the afternoon, a tragedy happen. The Uchiha Military Headquarters was blown up, killing everyone inside. Our president is with the family now. We are asking this nation to please leave the family alone. Let them mourn in peace." Their Vice-President said. As the camera turned away, Lin and Jin shared a horrified look.

"I'll go and get Sam and Jo. Stay here and don't move." Jin whispered. Lin nodded, not really aware of what was happening. Jin gently removed Ken from her arms and set him down in his swing.

An insurmountable stretch of time later found Lin holding a crying Sam and Jo. Liz sat behind her, rocking baby Ken. Kosuke was taking care of the company and Jin was making flight plans.

It wasn't until they were on the flight to Mikoto's estate that Lin finally understood what was happening.

And then the world went dark.

* * *

><p>In the busy streets of Tokyo sat a cat on a dumpster. Its blue eyes twinkled as it watched two figures that lay curled together beside it. A man on the street noticed a shoe, and frowning, he came forward. After making sure that the two were alive, he left. The cat stayed until the two awoke, then after dropping a card on each of their chests, it ran off.<p>

The two woke up, confused. After reading the card, they found a map and went to the location.

* * *

><p>If Lin had a dollar for every time someone had apologized to her over the years, she would be very, very wealthy…or at least, more so than she already was. As Lin helped gather the flowers from the public funeral for her son and daughter-in-law, she heard numerous choruses of it from various places. The children were being kept under the watchful eyes of Mizuho Kazami and Rin Uzumaki. President Minato and Maho Kazami stood with Mikoto and Obito by the caskets.<p>

A week had passed since the bombing of the HQ. Fugaku and Maki's funerals had been three days ago. She was now on anti-depressants and had administered some of her demon abilities onto Mikoto to help ease her emotional suffering. They couldn't risk putting her on meds because Ken was still feeding on her breast milk.

After the bombing, Lin had left the three boys in Mikoto's care. Mitsuru joined them. Sana and Jo had moved in with them to help. Then, after they were settled, Lin went to the company's main building to do damage control. She sent Liz off to help keep the Funtom Company in England afloat. Jin and Obito went to the troops to keep their spirits up. Kosuke assisted Lin as much as he could around the office.

There was still much work to be done. After the funeral today, she, Kosuke, Mikoto, and the oldest twins would go into her private office and perform three ceremonies: The first would be passing the title of head of the family onto Sasuke and Akina. Then Mikoto would be given the title of matriarch and she would be the overseer of the family actions. Lin would then be sworn in as President for all of the companies until the twins came of age.

Mikoto was not thrilled at the idea, but knew that there was no other way.

Minato had been a blessing that Lin had never seen coming. He kept the media away and watched after the children when he was needed. He also paid for both funerals, refusing to allow them to pay anything.

"You've been through enough, Lin, Mikki. Let me do this. Fugaku wanted me to take care of this family. Let me do just that." He had insisted. And at the sincerity in his eyes, Lin and Mikoto gave in.

A warm arm wrapped around her. Looking up, Lin noticed it was her mother.

"Sweet heart, sit down. Let me take care of the flowers. Join the children or the grandchildren." Liz insisted. Lin bit her lip, blinking back tears. The years had been good on Liz. Her blond hair was now white as snow, and her skin showed the signs of aging gracefully. Her green eyes were the same as they always had been though.

"Mama." She whispered, wrapping her arms around Liz tightly. Liz returned the embrace, her heart aching. Her poor child had seen too much death. First her birthparent, then her grandfather. Now two of her children and a daughter-in-law. And to top it all off, her father was nowhere to be found.

"Mama, I need to do something. Get in contact with Daddy. Do whatever you have to do. Please." She whispered, wiping away her tears. Liz nodded, frowning in concern.

"Of course, sweetheart. Anything." She promised.

And she meant it.

* * *

><p>"You can't be serious!" Mikoto shouted. Lin nodded gravely, looking at the ground. The two were in Mikoto's basement. Everyone upstairs was asleep.<p>

"I am. Mikoto, I must take the twins. It must be now. We will be back soon. But first we have to do something. Something very important. I cannot tell you more than that. If I have to knock you out and sneak out with the children, I will." She added. Mikoto snorted, shaking her head.

"Fine. Take them. Get out of my sight. You preach about us staying together in times of hardship, yet you are fleeing. Whatever, Lincent Rachel, leave. But so help me God, if a single strand of hair on their head is harmed, it will be you that pays." Mikoto growled. Lin nodded. With a tired sigh, Mikoto left the room. Lin watched her go, heart aching from the harsh words.

But this was something she had to do.

Tapping into her demonic blood, Lin silenced her feet. Then she climbed the steps to the main part of the house. She quietly removed her suitcase, packed with formal clothing for herself and the twins, and quickly uttered a transportation spell that her father used to murmur frequently when he was around. It would take the suitcase to a local dock and boat. That taken care of, she headed upstairs. After kissing her husband goodbye, she gently picked up both twins. Akina slept through it, but Sasuke woke up. She quickly uttered a hasty sleeping spell (another favorite of her father's) and carried them both downstairs.

Once in the entrance, she murmured a few protection spells that both Liz and Sebastian had taught her.

"Ready to go?" Liz asked quietly. Her mother appeared in a bathrobe, her hair pulled up. Lin nodded, looking down at herself. She was in all black - a black pair of tight pants, a black turtleneck, and a black jacket. Her passport, favorite credit card, cell phone, and family seals were all in her back pockets. The twins were also in all black - Akina in a black nightgown with the Uchiha family symbol on her front of it, and Sasuke was in similar pajamas.

Liz helped to put black pants onto Akina, followed by socks. Then she put the socks onto Sasuke and jackets on both twins. After helped to tie back both Lin and Akina's hair, Liz handed her a small purse filled with snacks for the twins and opened the door.

"Good luck. Say hi for me." She murmured. Lin nodded.

"I love you, Momma. Keep them safe while we're gone." She said. Liz nodded. After returning the sentiment, Liz closed the door. Taking a deep breath, Lin closed her eyes and concentrated. In her mind she was imagining the transportation lessons her father had given her years ago. After going through with the steps, Lin opened her eyes. She flinched as a harsh breeze swept past her. Looking around, she noticed that she had successfully transported herself to where she was supposed to be. Her suitcase was at her feet.

"Lincent." Lin felt her eyes fill with tears at the familiar voice. Turning, she spotted her father.

"Daddy." She replied, walking towards him. Sebastian snapped his fingers and the suitcase appeared in his hand.

"Let me have the boy. His name is Sasuke, correct?" He asked. Lin nodded, transferring Sasuke to his great-grandfather.

"Yes. And his sister Akina is in my arms. You'll transport us across the ocean, right? I am not confident enough in my abilities to trust me doing it." She said, looking at her feet. Sebastian nodded.

"Of course. Take the suitcase then." He said. After Lin had done so, he wrapped his arm around her tightly and then they were off.

* * *

><p>As they walked onto the dewy grass, Lin smiled at her father, who was smiling at her. Sasuke and Akina had both grown awake and had been fed. The two were very confused as to what was going on, but were accepting it. Sebastian held Akina's hand, and Lin held Sasuke's. The twins each held one another's hand. Together the four made their way into the abandoned Phantomhive house.<p>

Years ago, Lin had a tombstone made in Ciel's honor. It was still standing in the center of the house. Once they stood in front of it, Lin crouched down between the twins. Sebastian took a step towards the grave, running a hand over it fondly.

"Sasuke, Akina, do you know what this is?" She asked, gently wrapping an arm around each of them. They both nodded.

"A grave." Akina, the bolder of the two, spoke. Lin nodded, grinning.

"Very good. This grave is a very special grave. It is of your great-grandfather, Ciel Phantomhive." She said.

"Who is he?" They asked together, but for different reasons. Sasuke was referring to Sebastian, and Akina was referring to Ciel. Lin smiled, kissing their cheeks fondly.

"Ciel was my mother. Sebastian is my father." She explained.

"But Grandma Liz and Grandpa Kosuke are your parents." Akina protested. Lin nodded patiently.

"Yes. They too are my parents. Some people have more than one parents, others only have one." She explained.

"Like…" Akina began, searching for an example.

"Satoshi Kazami." Sasuke said. Lin nodded. The boy was the late Kimi Kazami's son. His father was unknown.

"Exactly. I have two mothers and two fathers." She elaborated. "We're here today so that you can meet your Grandpa Ciel. This is our little secret though, ok? I promise that you can tell everyone about the other person we're meeting today." She said. Akina and Sasuke shared a look before nodding.

"Okay." They agreed in unison. Smiling, Lin turned to the grave.

"Hello Mom. I have returned. Bet you've been wondering where I've been…" She began.

As Lin filled Ciel in on the recent events, Sebastian kept a secure and protective hand on the grave. He still loved this man, even decades without him. Once a month he visited. Then once a year, on the anniversary of his death, Sebastian slept here. Magnus and Grell had attempted to get him to move on in New York, and while he slept around, he hadn't dated.

He doubted he ever would.

"And so, Mom, I would like to introduce you to your legacy. I proudly present Sasuke and Akina Uchiha." She murmured, wiping at the tears running down her face. "While this generation may have lost its leader, the next has two ready for the task. Mikki and I can at least hold it together for them until then." Lin murmured sadly.

"Would you like to say hello?" Sebastian asked the two softly. The twins both stared at him with calculating expressions - this was the first time they had heard him speak. After sharing another look, they nodded and stepped forward. Sebastian watched as they touched the grave together, hands still clasped.

"Hi, Grandpa Ciel. I'm Akina and this is Sasuke. Sorry we never got to meet." She said.

"Take care of our Daddy and Aunt Maki and Uncle Oboro, please." Sasuke requested.

"Yeah. And watch over all of us." Akina added.

This little show was too much for Lin and she burst into tears, shoving her hand in the mouth to stop her sobs. Sebastian quickly walked over to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Lincent. Please, calm yourself. You'll be upset if the children see. Tonight, you can cry. We still have to see King Charles." He reminded her. Lin nodded, fighting for her emotions. It took a few moments, but eventually she got them under control.

"Sorry." She whispered as Sebastian dried off her face. After that was finished, he began to fix her make-up, calling items to him as needed. Once he was satisfied, they turned and watched the twins wrapping up their conversation with Ciel. Once they were finished, Lin picked them both up and Sebastian wrapped his arms around her. Then they were teleported to the Phantomhive townhouse.

* * *

><p>"Linny! You look amazing!" Charles exclaimed as she entered the room. Lin smiled. She was in an all-black dress with golden embroidery around the waist. It slit up her left leg, her hair was down and she had on black heels. "Who are these adorable cuties?" He asked, bending down to look at Akina and Sasuke. Akina was in an all-white dress with a multilayered skirt and a ruffled top. She wore white dress shoes and a white headband with a bow. Sasuke was in a dark red suit, minus the jacket, and black shoes.<p>

"The heirs to my family. Sasuke and Akina Uchiha, This is King Charles zi Britannia." Lin introduced them. Charles smiled, kneeling down in front of the children.

"Nice to meet you two." He said, winking. Akina giggled and clung to Sasuke, who stared stoically at Charles. Sebastian appeared and took both twins' hands.

"Let's go play with the Prince and Princesses." Sebastian suggested. The twins nodded, and the three left. Charles pulled Lin into a hug, which she quickly returned.

"How are you?" He asked. Lin shook her head.

"Miserable. Madara's insanity was hard enough. Then for him to kill his brothers and his sister-in-law? I'm a wreck." She sighed. Charles nodded, leading her to the chairs where tea was waiting for them.

"Why the impromptu visit?" He asked. Lin shrugged.

"Business mainly. I am here to assure you that this tragedy will not impact our companies. And I wanted to see an old friend." She said, smiling at him. Charles smiled back.

"I was never worried about your companies. You are a fierce business woman. Let's gossip. How are the new babies?" He asked. Lin beamed.

"Very precious! Before Fugaku left this world, he was blessed with a second set of twins." Lin explained. Charles chuckled.

"Wow, that poor woman has now what, seven children? God bless her soul." He said. Lin nodded.

"I agree. But she'll be fine. She has a lot of help and her best friend is the President. I wouldn't be surprised if they marry at some point." Lin said with a wink. Charles' eyes widened.

"Really? Wow." He murmured.

"My youngest managed to impregnate his wife two months before his death. Their two month old son is at home with his other grandmother as we speak." She explained. Charles nodded.

"Three new and three gone. Deaths and births. A life for a life." He sighed. Lin nodded, frowning slightly.

"How is your new son?" She asked, referring to Charles' 8th child, Klaus. He would be the 6th prince. Charles shrugged.

"Strong and healthy. His mother has left us and I am scheduled to remarry once more next week." He explained. Lin rolled her eyes.

In this government, the King must produce as many heirs as he can for twenty years. So when one wife can no longer produce or passes on, the King simply takes a new wife and continues the process. Very little love is involved.

As she sipped her tea, Lin couldn't help but think that the world was very unpredictable and complicated.

* * *

><p>"Mommy, we met the King!" Akina exclaimed as she entered her house, Sasuke at her heels. Lin brought up the rear with the suitcases.<p>

"Babies!" Mikoto screamed from the kitchen, running to meet them. Riki raced down the stairs, calling for Sasuke and Akina as well. Minato and Sana exited the kitchen, Minato holding Ken and a bottle.

As she watched her family snuggle, Lin smiled and shut the door. Her trip to her birthplace had been refreshing and strengthened her purpose in life. Sebastian had left them in front of the door, saying that it was best if he watched them from afar. Lin had tried to protest, but the twins had already run inside.

Oh well. She knew that it wouldn't be the last time she saw him.

After all, there is always the afterlife.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I am not sure if any of you have read KIA(I don't recommend it, it was a terrible piece on my part), then please note that things are a bit different with Fugaku and Maki's deaths. This is an alternate universe from KIA. And if you are interested in Mikoto's side of things, feel free to read Messages in the Sky. It will be finished by next wednesday and has 30ish chapters(only 3 are up currently :P).

PS - I have a surprise after the epilogue :D

- Kida-Asumi


	14. Epilogue

Things to remember:

A) I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler/Innocent Venus, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

B) I own Lincent and Kosuke and Hiroki. They are mine.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

D) Heavy OC content

E) 14/14

F) This is a sister fic to The Way We Were In Tokyo.

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Last chapter for this story everyone. However, this is not the end of Lin's story. I'll let you know more about this later. I hope this epilogue satisfies some of you. If you have questions, feel free to ask. I'll PM you answers :D Thank you to everyone that has read this story and will read this story. It's one of my more popular ones and its also going to be one of my shortest.

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p><strong>- 1996-<strong>

As Lin watched Kida run from Oten and Ken in the meadow below, she smiled to herself.

The last two years had been peaceful years. Sam and Jo remained living with Jin and Lin during the school year, and moved to live with Jo and Sana in the summer. Little Ken followed after Sam like a shadow. Being eight years older, Sam didn't mind. The boy was very intelligent. He tutored college students in math and edited their essays to make some extra cash. Jin and Lin had him enrolled into a special private school. Jo, on the other hand, was in the advanced classes in the public schools. He was too nervous to be as confident as Sam, and that held him back. Lin was excited to see how little Ken would be.

Oten and Kida were developing well. They were meeting their milestones and were happy and healthy. Kida was Itachi's baby girl, it quickly became apparent. He shadowed everything she did. It was very amusing to watch. Sasuke, Akina, and Riki had grown closer as they aged. Since Sasuke and Akina were forced to take the same classes at the same time due to their need to learn together for the sake of the companies, Mikoto had it set so that Riki took the classes with them. This thrilled the three of them and school was a good experience for them. They came home happy and feeling smarter. Kane and Itachi had similar good experiences. Both were intelligent and got straight A's, much to Mikoto's pride.

Her daughter-in-law was as close to the President as ever. In fact, Sana and Obito let it slip that a day did not pass without some form of communication between them. Lin couldn't help but guess that soon she would have the President as an in-law. After all, it wasn't that hard to guess at.

Sebastian kept in contact with Lin. They would meet every now and then for tea and catch up on one another's lives. Their bond was strengthening and Lin couldn't be more thrilled.

Two years later and Lin was still healing from losing all of her children. She still had no idea where Madara could be. She was too busy with the companies and Oboro's sons to bother to find out. Jin and Obito took three month turns helping with the troops. Liz and Lin alternated trips to England monthly. Mikoto worked at home for the most part.

Her business was prospering and her family was healthy.

What more could a girl ask for?

* * *

><p><strong>- 2025 -<strong>

"Lin." A gentle voice called to her. Lin squeezed her eyes shut tightly. "Don't be afraid, Lincent. You are safe. I am here now." Slowly, her dark eyes opened.

"Am I dead?" She whispered, looking into a pair of blue eyes. A young man was holding her and he was smiling down at her gently.

"No, you are not. You are, in fact, in the process of going through a metamorphosis of sorts." He explained. Lin frowned.

"What do you mean?" She asked. He sighed.

"You are going to awaken without any of your memories. I have, however, taken great care to ensure that you will be safe no matter what." He murmured, tucking her hair behind her ear. When he did, Lin gasped.

"Momma?" She asked, reaching up to touch his face. Ciel nodded, his blue eyes glittering with unshed tears.

"I am so glad you're safe, Lincent. Your father did a good job, as did Lizzy and her husband." He murmured. Lin hugged Ciel tightly, tears streaming down her face.

"Where are we?" She asked, looking around. Ciel shook his head.

"Don't ask. You do not want to know. You are so beautiful. You have a great resemblance to me." He smirked proudly. Lin laughed, gripping his hand.

"Daddy tells me that often." She said. When Ciel visibly saddened, she frowned and cupped his face.

"He still loves you. Even after all this time, you are his one and only. Never doubt that." She said. Ciel nodded.

"I am aware. I watch after all of you. I always have and I always will." He promised. Lin beamed.

"I knew it. Oh, Momma, I knew you were always with me. Keeping me safe and guiding me through the darkness." She murmured, wiping away her tears. Ciel's hand joined hers and he nodded.

"I have been, my baby, I have been. I love you so much, Linny." He said, tears leaking from his eyes. Lin laughed, hugging him tightly. Ciel returned the hug. "I love your father too. I miss him." Ciel whispered. The sadness in his voice caused Lin's heart to break.

"Oh, Momma." She murmured, squeezing tighter. "Someday you two can be together again." She said. Ciel nodded. Looking up, he frowned.

"Come, Lincent, we must go." He said. He stood, helping her up.

"Momma?" She questioned. Ciel shook his head, grabbing her hand and running towards a door invisible to Lin's eyes.

"Goodbye, Lincent Rachel Phantomhive-Michaelis! I love you." He said, shoving her through the door. With a scream, Lincent disappeared.

As Ciel turned away, he sighed.

He was unaware that he would see his lover and daughter again within the next decade.

* * *

><p>"Hello? Miss, can you hear me?" Rachel groaned awake, looking around. She appeared to be in an alleyway, but outside of that, she had no idea where she was. Or who she was, for that matter. Standing in front of her was a male with bright red hair and kind brown eyes. He looked vaguely familiar.<p>

"Have we met?" She asked. The man frowned.

"I thought that too. My name is Famruse Nai. If you want, you can come back to my place and we can try and identify you." He offered. Rachel smiled, standing up.

"Thanks, stranger. Or friend. Maybe enemy." She muttered. Famruse laughed.

"I think this is the start of a beautiful something." He declared. As Rachel stared at him, she couldn't help but agree.

It was the start of something new as well

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This is the end to TWWW In London. Thanks again to everyone who has read this. You made my frustrations with this story tolerable. This story took me the shortest amount of time to write and I managed to crank out 110 pages of this :P. Many thank yous to my readers.

If you want to read more of Lin, please take a peek at Messages in the Sky(up now, finished by 6/6/12) and Confessions of the Uchiha(up 6/9/12). More info in the sneak previews that follow :D

- Kida-Asumi


	15. Previews

**PREVIEWS**

* * *

><p>Messages in the Sky - 1987 to 2007ish - A story that follows the life of Mikoto Kagarashi from her wedding to Fugaku all the way to the birth of her son Wataru. The song this preview is set to is SHIVER by the Gazette(Kuroshitsuji II opening). Now available for reading. Kinda follows the last few chapters of this fic. Finishing 66/12.

* * *

><p>"I do." Mikoto whispered, a smile on her face as she pressed her lips against her new husband. The male wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer.<p>

"Go Uncle Minato!" The two chuckled at the call from Mikoto's son. Pulling back, Mikoto looked into Minato's deep blue eyes.

"I love you." She said sincerely. Minato cupped her cheek, nodding.

"And I love you."

_tatoe owaru koto no nai kanashimi ga anata ubattemo _

_hanarete yuku kokoro nado koko ni wa nai to itte _

"Minato…come on, you need to go home." A soft voice said softly.

"Come on nii-san. Your children need you." Another joined soon after. The president opened his eyes to stare at his little sister and best friend. Mikoto was gripping his shoulders as Rin held a sleeping Naruto. He pushed himself off of his desk, sighing again. Mikoto hugged him tightly, the male quickly returning the embrace.

"I know. It's just so hard. I can't believe she's gone." He said softly. Mikoto nodded, cradling his head gently against her shoulder.

Kushina Uzumaki died three days ago. The funeral had been earlier that day. The 9 leading families had attentened.

"I know. You need to focus on your children though. You have four beautiful children who need you." Rin said softly. He nodded, standing up.

"Can I call you later?" He asked Mikoto, looking into her concerned dark eyes as he gently cupped her face. She nodded.

"Of course. My cell though so the babies will stay asleep." She added as he hugged her again. He nodded.

"Thank you Mikoto." He said dully as he pulled back, gently taking Naruto into his arms. The Uchiha wife nodded, following the siblings out of the oval office. She gently pulled her three month old son Riki from her husband when she spotted him. The twins were asleep in a stroller in front of him, Kane asleep in his other arm. Itachi was nodding off at his feet

_kakeyotta senaka ni toikakeru ashita ga donna katachi demo _

_yuruga nakatta no wa mou shinjiru koto wo wasuretaku nakatta kara _

"Ki told you, didn't she?" She mumbled. Minato frowned at her tone as he supported Yuuri up as the child walked over to him.

"Yes. We wondered if it would happen after he…you know." He trailed off. Mikoto nodded.

"Maybe we should cut our relationship off." She suggested. He glared, taking her hand.

"Mikki…I love you. Very much. Just because you're having another baby doesn't mean anything to me. I'll do whatever you want me too, of course." He quickly added. She giggled softly as she sat up.

_me wo sorasu kuse mo aimai na taido mo waraenu uso mo _

"I love you, Mikoto Uchiha, and there is nothing you can say or do that will ever change my mind." Madara murmured, pressing a soft kiss to Mikoto's lips. Mikoto's dazed eyes filled with tears and she wrapped her arms around his neck, returning the kiss.

"I've missed you." She murmured.

_tonari ni inakereba ima sae nijin de yuku _

"Thank you for another wonderful evening Minato" Mikoto whispered tiredly from his arms. He chuckled.

"Anything for you, remember?" He asked. She nodded, one of her fingers trailing down his bare chest.

_tatoe owaru koto no nai kanashimi ga anata ubatte mo _

_hanarete yuku kokoro nado koko ni wa nai to itte _

"It's really his?" She asked, distraught.

"No mistakes?" Lin asked shortly after. Mikoto's parents, siblings, and in-laws stood in the oval office. So did Minato's.

Rin shook her head, sighing.

"No. I'm so sorry Mikoto." The woman murmured softly. Lin gasped as Sana's eyes widened.

_toosugita kono kyori wo umeru kotoba ga mitsukaranai _

_sugisaru kisetsu no naka de oitsuke naku naru koto mo shitteta yo _

"Things can't easily be fixed, Fugaku." Mikoto snarled, wrenching her hand from his. Fugaku frowned, reaching for his wife once more.

"It didn't mean anything." He insisted. Mikoto snorted, rolling away from him.

"It did to me."

_omoidasu yori mo wasurerarenai hibi to ieta kara _

_mou kore ijou ga nakute mo uketomereru _

"And as we lay my precious baby brother to rest, we ask that you guide us, Grandfather Hiroki, to help with our grief. Help his sons and wife and brothers and parents. Help him to guide us." Fugaku spoke, tears in his eyes.

_douka modoru koto no nai toki ni namida wo nag asanai de _

_wasurete yuku kokoro nado koko ni wa nai to itte kureru nara... _

"He's worth it, Minato." Kunishina whispered to her husband, kissing their blond son's forehead. Her husband nodded.

"I know. I understand it. I just wish we didn't have to choose."

_ushinai dashita futari no asu ni anata ga naiteru _

_yatto mireta sugao ni wa mou furerarenai _

"Ne, Gaku. Do you think this counts as an affair since we slept together, but you only have a limited amount of time left?" Mikoto wondered. Fugaku stiffened slightly.

"Maybe. Will we tell Minato? I doubt out kids will find out." He explained. She shook her head.

"No, I'm going to marry him. I have to tell him."

_hitorikiri de mita sora mo surechigau naka de mita yume mo _

_ano hi no mama nani mo kawarazu anata no naka de ima mo zutto.._

"Even though I should hate him for so many thing, Minato, I just can't. When I think of him, think of the little boy who I was best friends with growing up." Mikoto mumbled into Minato's arms as they watched her youngest two sons sleep.

"It's because he's family." Minato said. Smiling, Mikoto agreed.

* * *

><p>Confessions of the Uchiha Book 1 - Keeping Together - 2007 - 2011 - follows the Uchiha siblings on their paths of life. Death, marriage, pregnancies, hidden children, deceit, you name it, this story has it. Not nearly as complicated as it looks if you follow and pay attention. Lin appears in this at random and is very insight. Sebastian does as well. This story will span six individual installments. I will post one chapter a week starting 69/12. It has been written for nearly a year now, with a sequel finished as well. This is my pride and joy. Preview set to Daughtry's September.

* * *

><p>Soft sunlight fell across a set of blood red sheets that contained two small boys, ages six and seven. The smaller of the two sat up, staring at the older. His pale and bony hands reached out to gently brush back his bedmate's dark hair.<p>

_How the time passed away All the trouble that we gave_

Mikoto gasped and gripped onto her wide-eyed son as Oten came running up, her two year old bouncing on his shoulders, dragging Yuuri and L behind him. Wataru laughed as he was shoved to his mother. Mikoto held him tightly as she glared at a grinning Oten. Sasuke rolled his eyes, picking up Ginkai.

"See you Mom." He waved. Oten nodded, he and Yuuri following.

"I would have caught him if he fell." L murmured in his monotone at her feet. Mikoto half-glared at him, shifting Wataru to her hip and taking his hand.

_And all those day we spent out by the lake Has it all gone to waste?_

"Did you just call me stupid?" Wataru demanded, dirty gloved hands on his hips.

"No, I said you were less intelligent than myself." L corrected without missing a beat.

"…sometimes I really can't stand you."

_All the promises we made One by one they vanished just the same_

"Actually, it's not. It's his baby." Akina admitted, pointing at the green haired male beside Sasuke. The crowd gasped. Her fiancé looked at his feet, then glared at her as he stomped off.

_All the things I still remember Summers never looked the same_

"Come on Akina." Itachi said softly, offering her his arm. Blinking back tears, she took it gratefully. Squeezing her hand softly, the two followed. The church was full of warm, smiling faces(some with tears running down their faces). Akina smiled as she watched her husband-to-be high five their daughter. To his left stood her other brothers: Sasuke, Oten, Yuuri, and L. He caught her eye, sending a gentle, heart melting smile her way.

_Years go by and time just seems to fly But the memories remain_

"I want to watch Sherlock Holmes." L said, smiling at his sister. She returned the smile as the rest broke out into an argument over which movie to watch. Looking out the window, her eyes wandered to the clouds.

'_Well Dan, looks like my siblings have kept me grounded today…my first Valentines Day without you…'_ She thought sadly.

"Kane!" Oten muttered impatiently, effectively bringing her back to reality. She laughed as she noticed each of her siblings staring, including Wataru and Hitomi. Maybe, just maybe, life would go on normally. Someday.

_In the middle of September We still played out in the rain_

"Kida?" L whispered. Kida bolted awake just as thunderstruck outside, eyes wide. Looking around her room, she froze at the sight of L.

"L?" She questioned. Seeing his shaking frame, she silently lifted her blanket, much like how Itachi had for her. L quickly climbed into the covers, curling up close to her.

"I…had a bad dream." He said softly. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close.

"It's okay. I'm here." She replied. He nodded.

"Love you." He said.

"I love you too." She said, warmth filling her chest. Despite his obvious terror, Kida couldn't help but be giddy by this reminder that she wasn't alone.

_Nothing to lose but everything to gain Reflecting now on how things could've beenIt was worth it in the end_

"As long as we have each other…" Kane drawled, sharing a smile with Riki.

"We can get through anything." Akina finished, sending Sasuke a half-smile, their dark eyes still connected. Sasuke chuckled again, allowing his family to comfort him.

_Now it all seems so clear There's nothing left to fear_

"I swear Ginkai, I will make your life much better than it has been." Itachi swore, pulling him to his side. The boy nodded.

"Thanks Dad." He replied again.

_So we made our way by finding what was real Now the days are so long_

"No. Let me see my baby for payment." He said, holding out his hands expectantly. Akina rolled her eyes, but handed him his daughter anyway. Ren yawned, flopping against his chest as well. L watched them interact, but his mind flew to when Watari had first knocked on the door.

"L? Honey, you're looking kind of pale." Akina's worried voice pulled him out of his depressing thoughts. Shaking them away, L sighed.

_That summer's moving on Reach for something that's already gone_

"Who's to say Riki isn't in on it?" Kane asked darkly.

"Kane." Itachi's suddenly cool voice came out as clearly as if he was in the room. She flinched. "If our brother is anything at all, he is loyal to this family. He knows the Red Tigers have been after us for years. A wild child, he is. A crook, he is not." Itachi said firmly. Kane nodded, her face flushing with flame.

"He abandoned us Itachi. What the hell else am I suppose to think?" She asked dully, collapsing into a chair. Itachi's expression softened. Obito gently squeezed her shoulders.

"You are suppose to think we raised him right. And that he will return when the time is right." Itachi said.

_All the things I still remember Summers never look the same_

"That's the last of it." Yuki announced proudly. His two children clapped from beside the Uchiha Family Oak.

"Yay Daddy!" Ren clapped, jumping up and down in excitement. Her four month old brother Yukio beamed, sitting up. Month old Hitomi glanced up from her position on her belly beside her niece and nephew.

"Good job men." Oten said seriously. Kane rolled her eyes as she walked over to them, Dan at her side.

"Bravo everyone. Take care of my man while we females go in and make supper." Kane said, kissing Dan's cheek. Her mother nodded, she and Akina going to retrieve their daughters.

"Food, Mommy?" Ren asked. Akina nodded.

"Yup. You and Hitomi can lick the batters." She promised. Kida chuckled as she followed her mother and sisters.

"And that leaves you with us little man." Yuki said, picking up his son.

"Let's play football guys!" Oten exclaimed, producing a football from nowhere. His male family members nodded.

_Years go by and time just seems to fly But the memories remain_

"Popo." She smiled, patting the spot on the bench beside her. When he stared at her, she frowned.

"I know. I'm going to ask my mom when we get back." She assured her best friend, smoothing back his, at the moment, dark hair. He liked to keep it that color whenever he was around the Uchiha family. It made him feel like he was apart of them.

"I promise, Po, I won't leave you with those jerks." She said sincerely, gripping his hand. He nodded, dark eyes full of despair. His foster father had taken to sexually abusing him lately, and Kida offered to have him move in with her.

_In the middle of September We still played out in the rain Nothing to lose but everything to gain_

"Miss? Miss!" Turning, her black eyes widened. Before her was a man…holding her purse and an umbrella.

"Thank you!" She breathed, quickly taking the purse from him. He chuckled, quickly covering her and the baby with the umbrella.

"No problem. I was just having coffee inside the store, and when I saw you forgot it, I decided to do the right thing and return it to you." The stranger explained, chuckling as she hastily placed her son in his car seat and wrapped him in a blanket. Turning, she smiled.

"Kida Uchiha." She said, hoisting her purse onto her shoulder and offering him her hand. He nodded, extending his hand to shake hers.

"Fern Asumi. It's nice to meet you, Miss Uchiha." Fern said. Kida chuckled, examining her new acquaintance. Fern was tall, probably 5'7, with a lean frame. He had a head full of auburn hair, with lovely, chocolate brown eyes.

_Reflecting now on how things could've been It was worth it in the end_

That night, as Popo slept in the armchair in her room, and her infant slept beside her in his crib, Kida climbed from her bed. Wincing slightly at her muscle's protests, she walked over to her baby. Looking down at him, she smiled sadly and picked him up. Sitting down in the nearby rocking chair, she cuddle her son close, smiling down at him.

"Hey little guy. I'm your Mommy." She whispered, kissing his forehead. He grunted in his sleep. Chuckling, Kida watched him sleep for a few minutes.

"Looks like it will be just you and me until your Daddy returns, my baby. I hope that this is okay with you. Someday, I know your Daddy will return to us." She promised. Standing, she walked over to the window. She smiled as the pale moonlight accented his features.

_Yeah, We knew we had to leave this town But we never knew when and we never knew how We would up here the way we are_

"Akina gave birth to carbon copies of her husband. I hope I don't." L said, snuggling closer to his step-father. All of his siblings, both of his nephews, and his niece all stared at L, who ignored them. They all shared a look before deciding to pretend they never heard that.

"Bye bye, Princess. Be good for Auntie Kida." He said to his daughter. Ren glared at him as Kida picked her up. He felt her glare until he was back beside his wife…and felt the guilt eat him alive.

"She glared huh?" Akina asked. Yuki nodded.

"Her glares are hard to take, babe. I'll be glad when you can go home." He sighed. Akina nodded, leaning against him as they watched their newborn sleep.

_We knew we had to leave this town But we never knew when and we never knew how_

"Fantastic. Sign away." She said. The twins complied.

"I now pronounce you Co-Heads of the Uchiha family and Corporation." Kosuke said warmly, clapping both on their shoulders. Akina smiled, standing up and hugging her grandmother as the media began to take pictures.

"Now all you have to do is move into the complex." Lin said cheerfully. The twins shared a look. This move would most certainly be an adventure.

_All the things I still remember Summers never look the same_

"Welcome ladies and Popo!" Riki smiled warmly as his little sister's friends climbed into their mini-van after Kida.

"Riki!" Miyako Harada exclaimed happily, patting his shoulder.

"I hope you're well." Hikari Inuzuka added.

"Yada, yada. Hurry it up." Oten grumped, climbing into the front seat.

_Years go by and time just seems to fly But the memories remain_

"Un Yu!" Aiden babbled, reaching for the phone. Riki gwuaffed as Kane snorted.

"Is that Itachi in the reflection?" She asked. Kida squinted, then nodded.

"Looks like it. Wonder why he's in there?" She wondered.

"Sasuke was with that," He paused, leaning over to cover Aiden's ears so he could say 'bitch', "at a doctor's appointment. She's been feeling fatigued." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Poor baby." His sisters deadpanned.

_In the middle of September We still played out in the rain_

"Sure you can handle it?" Sasuke asked her. She nodded, eyes glowing with anticipation. Before he could toss her, the doorbell rang. Ren sighed her disappointment as Sasuke situated her on his hip.

"Let me get that real quick." He said, walking over to the door. Ren nodded, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Shooting her a reassuring smile, he pulled open the door.

What he saw made that smile slip off his face.

"Hi Aunt Sakura!" She chirped, running into the house. Sakura chuckled, waving after her. Sasuke frowned, closing the door behind him. Sakura looked at her hands, which were resting on her slightly swollen abdomen.

_Nothing to lose but everything to gain Reflecting now on how things could've been It was worth it in the end_

Minato Uzumaki yawned as he entered his house. After dropping his coat and shoes into the hall closet, he made his way upstairs to his bedroom. Walking in, he smiled softly.

In the middle of his bed, Kane and L were curled up together. Akina had her arms wrapped around Kane, and Kida had her's wrapped around L. Mikoto was on Akina's other side, and Itachi was on Kida's. Chuckling, he quietly closed the door and went to sleep in Kida's bed.


End file.
